


地平线女子监狱

by huangcunzhang



Series: The Dome 穹顶 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, BDSM, Childhood Trauma, F/F, M/M, Science Fiction, Wasteland, 军火商, 地下黑医, 杀手, 监狱, 科幻, 童年创伤, 黑社会
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 106,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 一大早莉莉就站在操场上看雪。雪从天上往下飘，经过了处理，不包含放射性物质。莉莉没有为雪感动，艾比却很高兴，她抬起脸看天，雪落在她的鼻梁上、睫毛上，在她的体温下融化，打湿了她的睫毛和皮肤。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎大家看文给我留言~么么哒~  
> 本文和《机器人安迪使用指南》一个系列，是该系列主线三部中以百合为主的一部。会涉及到少量《安迪》一文的线索，和《安迪》的世界观一致。不阅读《安迪》也能够看得懂这部。  
> 

莉莉坐在长椅上吃饭，她用勺子挖起那堆垃圾。  
西兰花、豆腐干、肉碎……这些像人类呕出来的东西搅在一起，成为小小的、黑乎乎的一团，反正她的任务不过是将它们吞下去，然后去排泄。在监狱里你指望吃到什么好东西？她做出了这个选择，她“享受”这样的后果。  
离莉莉两排位置的地方，“一只耳”艾比被“大块头”茉莉敲掉了手上的餐盘。艾比一如既往没有说话，她蹲下去，试图把那些没有脏的面包捡起来，茉莉踩住了她的手。  
这一幕总是上演，而主角总是艾比，如果你虐待又杀过孩子，你在监狱里的日子就不会好过。  
莉莉不准备管闲事，她来到监狱里，就是为了逃避麻烦。莉莉低下头，不准备再看下去。为什么她非要有该死的共情功能呢？可她又关不掉它，只能选择少参合。  
人群里爆发出咒骂声，莉莉转过身，朝门那边看。狱警站在门口，没有说话，她们通常会无视这种小规模的斗殴。  
莉莉吃完晚饭，回到房间。乔安娜昨天出狱了，莉莉的小房间空出了一个床位，会有新的人、或者旧的人填进来，监狱就是这样，人们来了又走。  
可能走了又再回来。

狱警带着艾比走过来时，莉莉躺在床上看一本书，关于玉米种植。  
“4579号，”这是莉莉的编号，“你的新室友，2349号。”福斯狱警说，莉莉和她关系不错，这种事情上还是以编号相称比较好。  
你远离麻烦，然而麻烦还是来了，莉莉想，一只耳是你的新室友。  
艾比抱着她的毯子和私人物品走进来，红色的头发短得贴着头皮，她的脑袋很小，身体也是，远没有莉莉强壮。她看上去很疲惫，眼睛下面有淤青，一句话也不说，把东西放到上铺去。  
艾比那只被剪掉的耳朵很明显，这让她看起来像个怪物，你很难想象这样一个柔弱又懦弱的家伙杀了自己的父亲和7岁的弟弟。  
至于莉莉，莉莉杀了一个实施家庭暴力的男人，纯粹的陌生人，然后跑到警察局自首，她是为了进监狱而进监狱。  
艾比没有和莉莉打招呼，也没有看莉莉，她把毯子铺好，然后靠着墙坐下，抱着自己的膝盖。  
“如果你保持马桶干净，我们就相安无事，明白吗？”莉莉说。  
艾比抬起头，看了莉莉一眼，她死气沉沉的，黑眼圈快要有半张脸那么大了。她没有点头，没有摇头，没有说一句话，只是继续靠着墙。很快，她收回看着莉莉的眼睛，继续盯着自己的脚尖。  
监狱里有一类人，你看见她，就想揍她一拳，艾比就是这种人。  
莉莉坐到床上，继续看那本无聊的玉米种植。她觉得很热，把上衣脱了，只穿里面的背心。  
艾比依旧坐在墙边的地上，一动不动，一言不发。直到监狱熄灯，她才爬到上铺。她的动作慢悠悠的，有点驼背，从头到脚都散发着让人不舒服的感觉，她其中的一只手肿了，莉莉猜想是茉莉踩她的那脚导致的。她们都太不喜欢杀死小孩子的罪犯了，茉莉的孩子被杀了，她杀了杀死她孩子的人。  
莉莉不想与一只耳这样的家伙做室友，但她一点办法也没有。

 

****

“你的新室友是一只耳？”克里斯在第二天早饭时问莉莉。  
“是呀。”莉莉无奈地努努嘴，看了看远处的艾比。  
艾比坐在用餐区的角落里，她总是一个人坐着。人们在这里爱好谈论过去，十有八九说自己是被冤枉的，或者对方该死。莉莉听过很多故事，没听过艾比的，艾比仿佛是哑巴。  
早餐后，监狱有三个小时的劳动时间，制作服饰、耕种，或者写一些机械式的代码，然后午饭，午饭之后可以休息整整两个小时，随后继续劳动或者去操场上晒太阳，这得看最近穹顶里是不是缺劳动力。  
莉莉喜欢耕种，她觉得很有趣。她们种烟草等经济作物，这是监狱的经济来源之一。艾比不够力气耕种，没办法做写代码这样需要脑子的事情，她基本上都在缝纫。而一些狠角色自己不做事，把艾比弄好的那些布和衣服拿过去交差，然后艾比会继续面对缝纫机两个小时。  
莉莉不喜欢脑子不好的家伙，确切的说，她不喜欢弱者。

莉莉再次见到艾比是晚上洗澡时，她们一周被允许洗一到两次澡。浴室没有隔间，一个淋浴器接着一个淋浴器。  
莉莉会在洗澡时和旁边的人聊天，艾比则背对所有人，她面对墙壁，根本不转过来。她其实不算个子小，只是驼着背，瘦得像老鼠，所以看起来就是故事里缩成一团的怪物。缺了一只左朵让她看上去不平衡，格外令人讨厌。她对左边的声音非常不敏感，总是很迟钝才转过身。  
莉莉盯着艾比的背看，她瘦到脊椎和胸骨清晰可见，身体上有淤青和各种旧伤痕，像汽车报废所的车辆。  
艾比很快洗好澡，转过来准备离开。莉莉依旧盯着她看，她的胸脯小小的，没有什么体毛，膝盖那儿破了个口子，肩膀和乳房上都有旧伤痕。  
艾比很快离开浴室，没有和任何一个人说任何一句话，莉莉猜想那是艾比最快的行动速度了。

 

*******

艾比·霍尔姆已经进监狱15年了，她不知道自己为什么一直想活下去。无论在监狱外面还是里面都没有人喜欢她，她觉得活着很辛苦，但也不想放弃。她感觉会有好的事情出现，至少书上是这么写的，至少彼得是这么说的。但是她不敢肯定，只能抱着试试看的心情，她打算再坚持一年，再坚持一年就放弃。  
彼得对她说，活下去。她想，我得活着，为了帮彼得一起活。  
有时候她希望自己能够精神失常，这可以帮她逃避灾难，可她很清醒，清醒得不正常。  
艾比最喜欢做的事，是把自己蜷缩成一小团，用手抱着膝盖，觉得自己像茧里的昆虫。昆虫艾比通常一周都不说一句话，如果没有人打扰她，她可以一个月不说话。没事时，她会想象如果彼得还活着，他现在在干什么。这样想会让她觉得世界有了乐趣。她脖子上的链子里有彼得的照片，一半是彼得一半是她，他们长得不像，又的确是双胞胎。她和彼得在一起不用说话，彼得了解她，她也了解彼得。她洗澡时会把链子拿下来，担心有人抢走彼得的照片。她会梦到彼得，梦很长，仿佛彼得还活着。

艾比这天晚上也梦见彼得了，彼得站在玉米地里，啃一根玉米。玉米地一望无际，是那种不可能在穹顶内出现的金黄色。  
“我也要一根。”艾比说。  
“到处都是。”彼得说。  
“可我拔不动。”  
彼得弯下腰，拔了一根玉米，递给艾比。艾比掰开它，开始狼吞虎咽。她好久好久没有这样吃过东西了，她拿着玉米的手在发抖。她一直饿得发抖。  
“慢点，慢点。”彼得说，“你像老鼠，我不会和你抢。”  
“但梦会醒。”艾比伤心地说，“但梦总会醒。”

艾比半夜醒来，饿得要命，她吃饭时总有人打扰她。如果今天的伙食不错，那么她的东西就会被抢走。她觉得自己根本没有吃饱的时候，老是饿得做梦。  
她看到任何东西，都会梦到吃的，比如莉莉的那本玉米种植指南。  
吃的，吃的，吃的，吃的，除了彼得，她只想的到吃的。  
莉莉在下铺睡得很熟，她的呼吸很平稳。  
艾比觉得这个新室友还不错，至少莉莉没有主动揍过她，只要不主动揍她，那就非常好。

 

****

 

莉莉和艾比同屋三天，没听过艾比说一句话。  
艾比白天被人欺负，莉莉也没有说过一句话。  
第三天晚上，艾比突然说话了。  
这个女人拿着一把勺子，神经兮兮地，对莉莉说：“你有吃的吗？我用勺子和你换。”  
莉莉看着艾比，她还是那副死气沉沉的样子，有点儿驼背，缺了个耳朵，用另外一边的耳朵对着你，瘦得要命，疲惫不堪，这天她的眼睛里闪着光。  
“走开。”莉莉说。  
“烟草呢？我还有烟草。拿烟草和你换吃的。”艾比不死心，继续问。  
“我让你走开。”莉莉冷冷地说。  
艾比只好走开了，她颤巍巍地爬到上铺去，缩成一团。

艾比晚上又梦见彼得了，只要一遇到困难，她就梦见彼得。  
“我真饿啊。”艾比在梦里对彼得说。  
“别哭了。”彼得说。  
“我真饿啊。”艾比哭着说。  
“明天如果有人阻止你吃早饭，把烟草和勺子塞给她们。”  
艾比点点头，泪水流进嘴巴里。  
咸的。  
半夜里，艾比因为饥饿而醒来，她的胃很痛，肩膀和身体更痛。她觉得很难过，很痛苦，不想再这样下去。她没有哭，哭会消耗能量，而她太饿了。  
艾比哆哆嗦嗦地摸出烟草，把它们塞进嘴里，开始嚼烟草，她希望赶紧睡着。

 

****

莉莉第二天一大早就醒了，艾比睡得像死了一样。  
莉莉在洗脸池那儿洗了脸、刷了牙，等待早餐。  
被起床号叫醒的艾比哆哆嗦嗦，差点从上铺掉下来。她下了床，什么也没做，只是坐在地上，靠着墙，抱着自己的膝盖。  
莉莉觉得她是行走的僵尸，时不时恢复原形。  
这天的早餐还不错，拿到早餐的莉莉朝艾比那边看了一眼。艾比刚打完饭，就有人来抢。艾比没有说话，没有反抗，她快速地把那个面包塞进嘴里，痛苦吞咽。抢她早饭的家伙是个生面孔，那家伙试图扒开艾比的嘴，而艾比非常努力地吞咽那块面包。  
莉莉移开目光。  
果不其然艾比又被揍了，餐盘掉在地上。艾比把自己缩成球形，一句话也不说，一点儿呻吟也没有。被两个大个子踢完之后，她爬起来，把那些玉米重新捡进餐盘里。早饭要结束了，她没有时间了，艾比就着泥土，吞掉了所有的玉米粒。她用手背擦擦嘴边的血，又把手背上的血舔干净，然后缓缓地站起来。

今天又有人就“一只耳”艾比和莉莉搭讪，莉莉没什么聊天的兴趣。莉莉根本就不喜欢人类。  
莉莉不是人类，没有人类知道这一点。  
莉莉·萨瓦是个人工智能，一台原型机，看起来和人类没有任何区别，她的身体最里面是金属和管子。她可以通过吃东西活下去，充电则是一种更有效率的能量补给方式。充电口就在莉莉后颈的位置，得割开皮肤才能看得见。如果割开莉莉的皮肤，她会流血，红色的血看起来和人类一模一样，只是它们是甜的。  
这就是为什么莉莉努力不和人起冲突，她不能让人知道她是台机器人，现在这个时代，人们巴不得每一台机器都被销毁。而莉莉是台战争原型机，即使现在她的大部分战斗功能都被锁定，她还是能够轻而易举地杀掉人类。

 

*****

这是这个月最安静的一天，艾比安静地把早饭吃完了，没有人理睬她，这种闲暇很难得，艾比也只是需要它而已。  
“你应该和一个人结盟，或者投靠阵营。”彼得晚上在梦里说。  
“不行。”艾比回答，“她们痛恨杀了孩子的罪犯。”  
“我们已经进行这个对话好多遍了。好像有两个我那么多了。她们还没有忘掉吗？”  
“没人忘掉。我们都知道。在这里，你最重要的过去，就是你来这里的原因，所以没人忘掉。她们都记得我杀了谁。”  
“没有人关心我们是不是可能被杀掉。”彼得说，他坐在那里，盘着腿，看起来小小的，“我已经死了。”  
艾比没有说话，她坐到彼得身边，她已经长大了，比彼得高很多，彼得还是以前的样子。  
彼得永远都不能再长大了，他不能在艾比的梦里长大。没有彼得，艾比也无法长大。  
艾比还是哭了，不知道为什么哭，泪水却流下面颊，她很想念彼得，想念外面的世界。她想念电影院、想念霓虹灯、想念街道和商店，她在这里太久了。当她刚刚对世界有了点兴趣，就来到了这里。  
“别哭了，”彼得说，“你会累的。累对你不好，累是说你已经没有力气坚持了。然后你就绝望了。”  
艾比的泪水流得更厉害了。  
彼得就累得绝望了，他没有等到艾比，不然他也许还活着。  
他流光了血。  
彼得的手心里有一只甲虫，它是蓝色的，也是紫色的，在某个角度上却是黑色的。  
“彼得，”艾比问，“我为什么要活下去呢？没人希望我活下去。那些别人希望他们活下去的人却死了，一点都不公平。”  
“穹顶又不是用公平做砖块造的。没有哪里是用公平造的。就算没有穹顶，也不会有公平存在。”  
艾比开始想念玉米地，想念棉花和苹果树，她的体力很差，那些在露天进行的耕种活动，她想参加却参加不了，她只能在室内缝补布料。

艾比一个人吃早饭，没有人对她说话，也没有人坐在她的身边，她就像一个小小的瘟疫，在监狱里生长。她更瘦了，也更疲惫。生活依旧在继续，她觉得明天醒来就会感觉更好，但一切都可能是错觉。  
她吃完早饭，去往工作区。太阳刚刚升起来，它是橙色的，天空则是铅色，红光逐渐笼罩了天际，绸带一般在远处飘过，火一样燃烧。  
艾比吸了吸鼻子，走进房间。没人喜欢缝补，才会有人把事情交给艾比去做。艾比的手指很细，她干了很久缝补这件事，可能有接近十年了。她在监狱里已经十多年。  
如果询问艾比对世界的印象，应该就是这里，这个制作衣服和帆布包的监狱工作间。每天都是一样的劳动，每天都是一样的缝纫机声，艾比不需要思考，她完成一切劳动靠的都是条件反射，她已经太熟悉这个过程。  
艾比总觉得自己是这条流水线上的机器人，没有办法进行思考，没有可以思考的头脑。  
干完了活，艾比去用餐区吃饭，还是一个人，坐在角落。她看着盘子里的豆子、南瓜，觉得它们都变成了机油，她用勺子铲起机油，送进嘴里。机油流进她的喉管，流进她被机械控制的身体里。  
只有饿的时候，艾比才觉得自己有那么一丁点像人类。大部分时候，她都是机器人。

“去交朋友吧，艾比。”彼得在梦里说。  
艾比试过，试过去找和她一样被孤立的人，她们不是冷漠的拒绝，就是让艾比滚开。她们被判的时间都没有艾比长，无论如何，最后艾比还是一个人。于是她不试图和任何人说话，睡着时做很多梦。她还记得很久很久之前，她用刀子捅了她的爸爸至少五十刀，那都快把他捅成了一团红肉。  
在血里，艾比感到不到悲伤。  
只有彼得死的时候，艾比才真切地感受到悲伤。心理医生说她感受情感的方式受到了阻碍。可她在杀人时神志是正常的，所以她被关在了这里。  
不仅头脑，艾比的身体也总是像坏掉的机器，就算不被人揍，她也总是生病或感到疼痛。  
奇怪的是她竟然还活着。  
我的电饭煲不会自杀，艾比想，所以我也还活着。


	2. Chapter 2

蛇舌从沙漠身上爬起来，手腕上还有被绳子绑过的痕迹。他们昨天上床很早，沙漠耐心地用红色的绳索把他捆起来，又仔细又漂亮。绳子在他的胸前交叉，套过脖子，再捆到背后。他的手脚都无法动弹，沙漠从后面抓住绳子操他。他求饶起来，没有用安全词，他喜欢这种被他控制的感觉。  
“几点了？”沙漠迷迷糊糊地问，蛇舌一醒，他也就醒了。  
“九点，还早呢。”  
沙漠哼哼了一声，抱住蛇舌，用腿夹住他的腿，意思是我准备再睡至少一个钟头。  
“我打算起床。”蛇舌试图推开他，他打算做个早餐，收拾一下厨房，拆一下这半个月的信件。  
“嗯。”沙漠哼了一声，他的意思是“我理解你想起床，我打算继续抱着你”。  
蛇舌好不容易从沙漠的怀抱里钻出来：“我做好早餐叫你。”  
“好。”沙漠拉住他吻他，放开手。  
蛇舌赤裸地爬下床，套上一件衣服，穿上短裤，去厨房做早饭。餐桌上放着一大堆他昨天晚上去邮箱中拿回来的信件，他有大半个月没有打开信箱了，里头有一堆账单和广告。  
账单、账单、广告、广告、广告……他漫不经心地一边煎蛋一边看信。  
广告、账单……等等，一封信？来自一个没打过交道的政府机构？  
蛇舌赶紧放下煎锅，将信拆开，担心有什么不好的事发生。他拿着信，反复阅读了三遍，确认无误后，他关了炉火，快速走到卧室门口。  
“做好早饭了吗？”沙漠笑眯眯地问他。  
“你还记得我们之前救过的丹尼尔斯先生吗？”蛇舌和沙漠是地下医生，没有执照，常在黑社会活动，他们在大约十个月前救过一个叫做马克·丹尼尔斯的男人，他的腹部被刀剖开了。  
“记得，好久之前的事情了，怎么了？”  
“他把他的苹果园留给我们了……”  
沙漠从床上坐起来：“哇哦，我们是不是要改行当农民了！”  
“他上个月给我发过短信，他说苹果树快要收获了，如果我想要他的房子也可以拿去。”  
“我们以为他在开玩笑。”  
“现在呢？”  
“你应该联系他。”  
蛇舌点头，他拨打了马克·丹尼尔斯的电话，马克的手机停机了。  
“他的手机停机了……我有不好的预感，如果他不是出了什么事，他为什么要把苹果园留给我？”  
“你现在还什么都不知道。”沙漠从床上爬起来，蛇舌不自主地盯着他的胸膛、腹肌、两腿之间看了一眼，沙漠过去吻了他一下，他穿上衣服，“我们应该先去了解一下出了什么事。”  
蛇舌抿了抿嘴，遇到这样的突发状况，沙漠比他冷静许多。他的男友曾经是一个地下军火商，而他除了医生什么也没有尝试过。  
“我们可以先去当地警察局之类的部门，询问一下。”沙漠穿上长袖T恤和外套，蛇舌戴上一顶深红色的绒线帽，他剃了个光头，头上有一条蛇的纹身，一直延伸到眼睛，他在白天保持低调，不喜欢被太多注意，他总是过于显眼。  
他和沙漠迅速吃完早餐，十点没到就出了门。蛇舌开车，沙漠坐在副驾驶的位置上搜索信息，他安排好他们要去的几个部门，指导蛇舌向那边开。看到沙漠不紧不慢有条不紊，蛇舌也放松下来。

改行不改行当农民蛇舌不知道，手续是有的他们忙了。他们跑了几个地方，得到的结论是丹尼尔斯先生留下了一封信，他要离开黎明市，他的屋子和苹果园都归蛇舌所有，他到底是怎么知道蛇舌的真名是约翰·克拉克的，蛇舌搞不清楚。  
“他是到处去流浪了？看不出来他是这样的人。”蛇舌问沙漠，他们办了一堆手续，还差一些没有弄完，要明天再来。不过他们已经拿到了马克的家门钥匙。  
马克的屋子里，收获好的苹果把房间堆得满满的，外头还有超过一半的苹果还挂在树上。蛇舌看着后面的苹果林，觉得很头痛。  
“我们要怎么对付这么多苹果……真的开一个加工厂？”  
“如果我们都不想当果农，就把苹果园捐给教会？”沙漠提议。  
“这是个好点子。”蛇舌睁大眼睛，分叉的舌头说话含混不清。沙漠搂住他的腰吻他，用舌头碰他舌头的分叉处，舔他。他很快就硬了，变得想要更多，他急忙推开他。  
“我们要联系伯恩神父，还有海塔尔神父。”  
“你要想好怎么分配。”沙漠总是会在这种地方提醒他。  
蛇舌想了想：“白色黎明教堂更近，海塔尔神父可以把这儿作为一个活动场所……到了需要体力活的时候，我们可以来帮忙，伯恩神父可以找人来帮忙。大部分的收获归白色黎明教堂所有，他们付出了更多。伯恩神父可以拿到足够分给孩子们和制作果酱的苹果。”海塔尔神父是黎明市白色黎明教堂的神父，伯恩神父是科林市伯克神圣穹顶堂的神父，也是蛇舌的收养人，父亲去世之后，蛇舌在伯克神圣穹顶堂里和几个孤儿一同长大。  
蛇舌在沙发上坐下，环视整个房间，他们曾经在这里救过受伤的马克，他还记得地板上的血。如果不是上帝的安排，他不会遇到马克，也不会站在这里。他4岁时母亲去世，9岁时父亲去世，在街头挨饿流浪了好几个月，去教堂里偷东西吃，被伯恩神父收养。他14岁离开教堂，15岁被人在肚子上捅了一刀，如果不是被一位路过的福利院社工雷尔诺所救，他就会死在那里。如今雷尔诺是一位警探，蛇舌会来救马克也是雷尔诺警探给他打了电话。而现在呢，现在他拥有了一栋小屋，一整个苹果园。  
他安静地坐在沙发上，空气里有苹果的味道。沙漠拿了一个苹果递给他，他咬了一口，苹果很甜，他觉得珍惜，他应该珍惜这里的一切，感激苍穹之神和世界的赐福。  
“你吃东西很像小老鼠。”  
“我的舌头不灵活。”蛇舌解释，他的舌头被剪开了，像蛇一样分叉，这导致他说话时发音不清晰，他一般不担任需要对外说话的那个人。  
他吃得很慢，沙漠靠在沙发上看他，蛇舌把苹果啃到只剩一个小核，沙漠早就吃完了两只。  
“你像小鹿在吃东西。”  
蛇舌转过来：“事情像个环。如果雷尔诺警探没有救我，我就不会还活着。如果雷尔诺警探没有打电话让我们过来救马克，我们就不会拥有苹果园。如果伯恩神父没有收养我，我9岁就会饿死在街头。如果我的爸爸和妈妈没有死，后面的一切都不会发生。如果我没有遇到你，之前很多次危险的状况我都挺不过来，我可能就死在哪场黑帮械斗中了。从9岁到现在，我可能在任何一个时间点死掉，但我还活着，不可思议。”他说话速度不快，有些词发音不清晰。他出来得太急了，没有用特制的胶水将舌头黏住。他用分叉的舌头舔上嘴唇，然后把它们收回去。  
“环环相扣。穹顶是个很小的世界。”沙漠说，“没有遇到你，我还是个军火商。搞不好什么时候就被仇家暗杀或者死在一场掠夺里。”  
蛇舌躺下来，靠进沙发里，把脚伸到沙漠的膝盖上：“我有的已经够多了。多到足够让我惴惴不安。”  
“你拥有什么？数来听听看。”  
“我有住的地方，有一辆车，现在还有一个小屋和一个苹果园，我有兄弟姐妹，和我一起长大兄弟姐妹，伊森、路易莎、伊丽莎白和保罗……我有一位导师，对我视为己出，是传奇的黑医剪刀手，我的家门口有一棵乌桕树，我还有你。我有的太多了，没有任何一个时刻我拥有这么多东西。”  
“你值得拥有这些。”沙漠把手放在他的脚上，抚摸他的脚踝，蛇舌觉得很痒，缩了缩脚，看向沙漠。  
艾伦·费恩，人称“沙漠”，他的男友，长着一张非常标准的英俊脸庞，他有迷人的黑色头发和褐色的眼睛，冷静又缜密。他年轻时离开家，选择做地下军火商，在黑市和他厮混。他还记得他们第一次相见，那是四年前，他本来是准备和地狱火酒吧里的一个漂亮男人上床，沙漠加入他们，他们三个人在床上，他被那个男人操着，赤裸地躺在沙漠的怀里，沙漠在他耳边说话，舔他的耳垂和他耳骨上的银环，他高潮时沙漠托着他颤抖的身体。那之后他们又见过好几次，他彻底被他迷住，沙漠又英俊又有魅力，他早就听过他的大名，在黎明市和科林市的黑市里，没有人不知道这位军火商。  
他带他回家，用鞭子抽他的屁股和背，把他绑在床头上狠狠操他，和他玩各种游戏，玩弄他的身体。他喜欢他们之间的性。  
他爱上沙漠没有花太多的时间，就爱得不可开交，觉得自己又要把事情搞砸。他知道沙漠喜欢更年轻的男人和新鲜感，他们在一起4年，他今年27岁，照理说他们已经分开。但直到今天沙漠都还是他的男友和外科手术助手。  
他拥有的东西多到不可思议，有时候这让他恐慌。  
“我们先运一篮子苹果回去，做个果酱，明天再继续处理这些事。”沙漠提议。  
“好。”  
“晚上想吃什么？”  
他抿了抿嘴，意思是“不知道”，沙漠很快就懂了。  
“我们先开回去，在路上看看，还可以去买炸鸡。”他说。  
“好。”  
蛇舌坐起来，穿上外套，戴上帽子。太阳快要落山了，阳光洒进房间，他装了一袋子苹果背在身后。新年并不是穹顶中的重要节日，他还是很期待在寒冷的时候吃点果酱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑补成李小妹写起来更带感了。


	3. Chapter 3

莉莉在操场上看见了艾比，几个强壮的女人围着她，谁又发生了什么。她们很气愤，揍了她。艾比把自己蜷缩成一团。  
莉莉站在那里，看着艾比挨打，被赋予的共情让她不舒服，她试图克服它。她不应该有共情机制，它是限制她发挥潜能的桎梏，她应该没有感情、更注重决策。是杰森给了她共情。她有时候想去问杰森你为什么这么做，但你怎么去质问一个死人。  
被揍完，艾比躺在地下，躺了很久，直到户外休息结束，她爬起来，像坏掉的机器人，耷拉着脖子。艾比的动作不怎么像人，像一款制作不精良从而陷入了恐怖谷的机器人，有一种天生的阴森感。

这一天她们没有澡洗，艾比穿着染了血和泥污的囚服回到房间，莉莉紧随其后。她们还是没有说一句话，莉莉在床上躺下来。  
艾比佝偻着背，用水洗了脸。  
“如果你用完我们本周的份额，我就把你的脸塞进马桶里。”莉莉说。  
艾比缓缓回过头，看看莉莉。她的眼睛总是没有神采，一个活得毫无尊严的人就应该拥有这样的眼睛。她又转过去，洗好了脸，接着爬上上铺。  
莉莉听见上铺传来的小声自言自语，艾比在说点什么？像坏掉了的机器发出的无意义单音。她不打算启用超级听觉，她闭上眼睛。

莉莉睡着了。  
又是该死的设计之一。  
疼痛、睡眠、恐惧、共情……  
每一个都是杰森和本的设计。

半夜，莉莉被细微的声响吵醒，她听见艾比在哭。哭泣像耗耗子叫，又细又弱。  
“闭嘴。”莉莉说，被吵醒让她不高兴。  
艾比收声了，一点儿声音也不再发出，连呼吸也消失了。  
莉莉看着上铺的床板，像是她上铺的女人已经消失了一样。

 

＊＊＊

艾比的脸颊上有一块地方很痛，她用手指摸摸，发现那儿已经肿了起来。她模糊睡去。  
到了半夜，她又醒来，听见万千的声音在耳边，恍恍惚惚。她意识到牙齿肿了，整个口腔都很痛。这个瞬间，艾比觉得孤独，她在寂静如鬼魅的黑夜里发现自己不属于这个世界，她害怕起床，起床意味着再次被揍，她害怕离开监狱，离开了监狱她能去哪里呢，她没有家。  
艾比哭了，这次不是因为她痛，而是她看到了黑色的光照在白色的地毯上，她就站在故事的中央，彼得的侧脸就在窗户旁，光把他照得可真英俊，好像他马上就会从男孩的身体里长大。艾比想伸手去拉彼得，别让彼得掉下深渊，可彼得突然和黑暗的光融为一体。  
艾比的手停在半空中，她无法救彼得，一次也不能。她又瘦又小。赤裸着身体，只要举高手臂，她就能看见从后背到前胸延伸着的几条清晰肋骨，她也能看见自己可怜的小小胸部上边的肋骨，它们像鱼骨头一般清晰。有的时候，她抚摸后腰，觉得自己比以前强壮，只要照照镜子，她就会发现肋骨还是那么明显，她还是这么瘦。从以前到现在，她都是这样，像是她的身体没有再长大过，她把手放在自己的肋骨上，放在自己像雏鸟那样的胸脯上，她深呼吸，觉得身体里面住着骷髅一家。  
她哭出了声，下铺的莉莉骂了她一句。艾比闭嘴，不再出声。  
黑夜融入艾比的身体，每一次经历黑夜，她的心脏就被染上一层更深的黑色。渐渐的，艾比自己就成为了那些黑色的光。黑光里，她和世界脱节了，世界不知道艾比在想什么，世界也不需要知道艾比在想什么，世界询问艾比的方式总是错误的。  
黑色的光里有彼得，彼得在艾比的梦里出现。  
一次一次，他坐在草丛里；一次一次，他的手臂上沾满了泥沙；一次一次，他用力揉眼睛；一次一次，他朝艾比走来……  
艾比很爱他。

最开始艾比还很小，而彼得依旧活着。  
艾比睡很多觉，昏昏沉沉。从梦里走出来的过程，像在黑色的光里苏醒。苏醒后，艾比低头看自己胳膊和腿，她的身体上出现各种各样的淤青，各种各样的伤痕，绳子的痕迹、烟头的痕迹……  
“我很痛。”艾比想，她身体的内部和外部都很痛，可她完全不记得发生了什么事。  
她不会记得。  
每次在她受到伤害时，都是彼得去承受。  
可怕的时候，艾比会留在彼得的身体里，而彼得会成为艾比。  
这就是彼得保护她的方式。这就是彼得爱她的方式。  
这就是她成为黑色的光的原因。

“你的牙齿肿了。”彼得说，他站在窗前，像个大男孩，艾比觉得他马上就会长大，好像一个男人会从男孩的身体中走出来，蜕下男孩的皮囊。  
“我被人揍了。”艾比说，她33了，身材像女孩，能从皮肤上看见骨骼的清晰痕迹。她或许会永远这样。  
“我真担心你。”彼得转过脸，他的身体上有血骷髅，他的手在往下流血。  
艾比赶紧蹲下去，把那些血用裙子边擦掉。  
彼得赤脚站在血里，看着艾比。  
“艾比，我很担心你。”  
“我撑得住，”艾比站起来，“你看，我比你想象得坚韧多了，你不用为我做任何事。你为我做的太多了，彼得……我还是没能救你。真对不起，彼得，真对不起，真对不起……”  
艾比在梦里总是哭，尤其是她想到她没能救彼得的时候。  
她把头轻轻地靠在彼得的肩膀上，眼泪往下流，彼得把手放在艾比乱糟糟的头发上，他的手指很柔软，那是男孩的手指。  
“我帮你，也是帮我自己，我们是一个人，我们在一起待了十个月。”  
“谢谢你，彼得。”  
“你不用这么说。只要你记得我。你会记得我，一直会，对吗？”  
“我想记住你，永远记住你，我害怕有一天就不记得你了，我害怕不记得你的自己。”  
“我们都会长大的，艾比。别担心。”

在艾比离开家以及把爸爸杀了之前，她都在不断地受伤。  
她和彼得当时住在家里，家里乱得像垃圾场，他们从垃圾丛生的床垫上爬起来，把吃完的盘子放在水池里，水池里都是脏盘子。  
彼得和艾比总是被揍。不只是被揍，还有些更可怕的事情会发生——能够把任何一个大人和孩子吓得发抖的事。可是艾比不记得，因为那些事发生时，都是彼得在。  
每次，他们的爸爸叫艾比过去，彼得就会抓住艾比的肩膀，晃动她的身体，把艾比从她的身体里推出去。  
艾比感觉到自己的灵魂逐渐发轻，然后离开身体。她站不稳，只能在黑色的光里飘。  
她落进彼得的身体。  
接着彼得占据她的身体。  
每一个那些时刻，艾比都会留在被黑色的光照亮的白色的地毯前，“他”躺在肮脏的床垫上，赤着脚，穿着男孩的短裤，看空气中的尘埃在光里慢慢飘落，那么慢，那么安静。  
她能听见门外传来“艾比”的尖叫和哭泣。  
每次那些可怕的事发生时，她都在彼得的身体里。  
彼得身体那么温暖。

“彼得。”艾比问，“你为什么要帮我呢？”  
她的身体上都是伤，她的身体内部和外部都很痛。她不知道那些过程，当时占据她身体的是彼得。  
“我们要至少保证一个人是完整的，对吗，艾比。”彼得说，他哭了。

 

＊＊＊

莉莉和艾比平安无事地度过了两周，艾比有时会有诡异的举动，比如面对墙站着，比如自言自语。莉莉觉得她不是不聪明，她只是喜欢这样。比方说，艾比把脖子上的项链藏得很好，欺负艾比的人拿走了她很多东西，但她们都没有抢走她的项链。  
莉莉有那么一点儿好奇，关于那条项链是什么。  
她是在一个深夜里询问艾比的。  
“你项链上的人是谁？”莉莉问，夜色很深。  
艾比没有回答，过了一会儿，她说：“我不会让你抢走它。”  
“如果我要抢走它，你能够反抗吗？”莉莉咧嘴笑了，她可以单手把她从楼上扔下去。  
“……那是彼得。”艾比只能回答。  
“你杀了他吗？据说你杀了你的弟弟。”  
“我没能救他。”艾比的声音听起来很低沉，“我为什么没能救他呢？我要是在哪儿就好了。”  
艾比低声嘀咕了两句，说了几句莉莉听不懂的话，最后句子里总算有了新的意义。  
“没有彼得我就不在这里。”艾比在上铺翻了个身，“彼得说我们要有一个人活下去。”  
“彼得到底是谁？”莉莉继续追问。  
“我的弟弟。我们是双胞胎。”  
“你杀了他？”  
“没有。没有。他有一个部分还活着。在我的心脏里。”  
艾比很可能精神有问题，但他们没有把她当作精神有问题的罪犯来处理。莉莉知道艾比杀了她十岁的弟弟和爸爸才被关进的监狱，但一个十岁的男孩不可能和艾比是双胞胎。  
“我真想救他，如果他还在，我就不在这里了。”艾比喃喃自语，“彼得说我们的目的是活下去，很多事情都要去克服，所以我还活着。我还活着是因为彼得对我说，要活下去。我会梦见彼得。”床抖动了一下，莉莉听见艾比说，“我要下来了。”  
艾比从上铺爬下来，月光透过小窗照进房间。  
艾比移动到莉莉的床边，像怪物一样跪在莉莉床前的地上。莉莉半撑着身体坐起来。  
“我给你看彼得。”艾比把手伸到莉莉的鼻子下面，伸开手，那儿有个旧旧的打火机。  
艾比那只缺失的耳朵让她整个脑袋都融入了更深的黑暗，红褐色的发根贴在头皮上。  
脏兮兮的背心下，艾比的肩膀瘦削得像小女孩。她小鸟一样的小胸脯因为激动而上下起伏，她没有穿胸衣，莉莉能看见她的乳头藏在布料下面。她的身体太像小孩而不是女人。除了骨骼和身高，她哪里都没有长大。  
艾比点燃了打火机，火光小小的，照亮她的脸。  
“这就是彼得。”  
她小心翼翼地把脖子上的项链拿在手里，用拇指拨开，像宣布一个重要的仪式。她把照片亮出来，给莉莉看。  
“他们说彼得是假的。他是真的，这张照片能证明。”  
莉莉在她小小的手心里看到了两张照片，一张是艾比。艾比小时候。一个没有笑容的小女孩。除了时间在脸上留下的岁月痕迹外，她什么都没有改变。  
另一张照片是个男孩，和艾比很像，头发和艾比一样短。男孩的头发颜色比艾比深，眼睛也是，他的嘴唇更薄，看上去更有朝气。  
“这是彼得和我。”艾比看着莉莉，充满期待地问，“对吗，两个人。”  
莉莉没回答，艾比的眼睛渐渐黯淡下去，她灭了打火机，把项链合起来。  
“他们说你人格分裂？”莉莉问。  
“是这个词。”艾比回答，她靠在墙边，在黑暗里玩她的打火机。莉莉能够清楚得看见她，莉莉有超级视觉，只要有一点光，就看得非常清晰，她看着艾比把打火机颠来倒去。  
“你被关进监狱，不是精神病院，说明你不是这种病。”莉莉说，这是事实，艾比应该想得通这一点。  
“你说得对。”艾比重新振作了，她的语气更加有活力。  
莉莉坐在床边看艾比，监狱的隔间很小，她们总是离得很近。艾比赤着脚，站在黑色的地上，穿着短裤和背心，她的腿一点儿也不直，细长但弯弯扭扭，膝盖骨凸出来，四周又陷下去。莉莉觉得她在和一个不漂亮的诡异人类小女孩说话。艾比应该三十多岁，莉莉不知道她的时间都到哪里去了。  
杰森给予莉莉的情感里，有共情，莉莉知道自己现在就在被共情所控制，她会对长期接触的人产生感情。她总是试图对抗杰森给予她的这一点，在一些时候她还是不得不被控制。  
她看着艾比，看着这个人类女孩，觉得她身体上有一种和她相似的东西，可是她不知道那是什么。这种感觉像薄雾一样笼罩她的全身。  
她知道至少有一点她和艾比一样，她们都有个双胞胎。  
而现在只剩下她们自己。  
“你为什么要给我看彼得的照片，不担心我把你的项链冲进下水道？”  
“你没打过我，可能你不是那么恨我。”  
她说得没错。  
莉莉觉得艾比是个奇怪的小女孩，她当然并不恨她。只有人类才会对和自己不一样的陌生人产生本能的恨意。这部分的情感，在莉莉的反馈机制中并不突出。  
“还有一点，我想知道彼得是不是真的。”艾比说。  
“你自己不肯定吗？”  
“我肯定，又不肯定。我在监狱里太久了。”艾比看看手里的打火机。她爬上床，睡觉去了。  
莉莉很长时间都没有睡着。从有意识开始，莉莉都在努力规避和人类发生关系，她知道人类糟糕透顶，有很多莫名其妙的决策方式。艾比不是一般的人类，艾比是个边缘女孩，男人和女人都不喜欢她。  
莉莉闭上眼睛，听见艾比睡着的呼吸。  
她很想问问她，她是怎么失去那只耳朵的。


	4. Chapter 4

雷尔诺走进警局，一路上有人和他打招呼。严肃的文斯警探戴上帽子，和他的搭档卢米埃一起往外走，雷尔诺和他们问早安。窗口边，波特把清晨收到的信递给雷尔诺，对他露出一个超大微笑：“你的前搭档半小时前路过，火气看起来超大。”雷尔诺笑了起来，动动眉毛，小声反问：“有哪天火气不大？”波特笑得更欢了。雷尔诺拿着信，顺着走廊一路走到办公室。  
波特口里所说的那位脾气超大的“雷尔诺前搭档”，可是个实实在在的大人物——坐在局长办公室里的科特上校。穹顶之内，警察系统和军方系统一直很混乱，互相纠缠，七十多年都没有理清楚。科特中校在今年中旬被提拔为上校，莫名其妙地担任起中心区警察局副局长的职位。原本军方特别行动队的人来到警局，大多因为案子棘手，或者牵扯到太多利益，需要暂时进驻和警察一起查案。这些外派角色通常趾高气昂，觉得自己什么都懂，常会引起警探们的强烈不满，但案子结了，他们就会滚蛋。而科特上校变成了一个常驻角色，还成为了他们所有人的上司。局长福克斯先生相当喜欢他，以培养下一代的意思把很多事情交给科特管，大家也只好自认倒霉听从他的安排。  
11月已经很冷，走到座位上，雷尔诺脱下外套，感到身体变得轻松。  
去年8月，穹顶内发起了一场清除人工智能的逮捕行动，由当时还是中校的科特长官领导。雷尔诺从警察系统中脱颖而出，成为了科特中校的搭档。科特是一位真正的军人，曾经领导过军队，他成为中心警局的副局长这件事怪得要命，警探们私下里能吐槽上一百回。科特上校不苟言笑，人高马大，西装革履，难以亲近。只要走进科特上校所在的区域，立刻会被他可怕的气势压倒。每周他都会消失两三天，不知道去干什么，这时警局才会恢复最初的氛围。  
在此之前，雷尔诺有大半年的时间每天和科特上校一起工作，他也因此成为所有同事深切同情的对象。能够加入人工智能清理计划，有更重要的案子可以查，是很不错，但和科特当搭档？还是算了吧。  
自从不用再和科特长官做搭档，雷尔诺·肖恩的警探生涯也恢复了正常。他脱掉外套后，准备去拿咖啡。搭档艾琳刚好走进办公室，她走过来轻巧地拍了雷尔诺一下：“帮我倒杯咖啡。”  
“早上好。”雷尔诺和他的搭档打招呼，除却和科特长官搭档的大半年时间，他的搭档一直是艾琳。艾琳最初来自凶杀案组，雷尔诺来自经济犯罪组，他们搭档之后主要查与网络有关的犯罪活动，涉及到军火交易、凶杀、诈骗等等。  
雷尔诺走到咖啡机那里，听着咖啡机里磨豆子的声音，他冲了两杯咖啡，一杯给自己，一杯给艾琳，艾琳要黑咖啡，他要加牛奶，一切都是老样子。  
雷尔诺端着咖啡走到艾琳的桌子旁（就在他的桌子隔壁），他把咖啡递给她，斜靠在她的桌子上：“你的咖啡。”  
“谢了，搭档。”艾琳接过咖啡，他们搭档已有5年时间，彼此非常了解，“我这两天有空，写掉了大部分的报告，最后还剩你那边需要补充的，”她把打印出来的报告递到雷尔诺手上，雷尔诺单手翻开，“电子文档我待会发到你的邮箱，写完了就由你交给局长啦。”她露出不怀好意的笑容。  
“永远是我交给局长。”雷尔诺抱怨。  
“他可是把我的搭档偷走了大半年的男人，怎么能保证我见到他不会想揍他？”  
“你可不会。”  
“你不在的时候我不得不和特别行动队的人一起工作，总是想对他们冷嘲热讽！”她笑了笑，“并且，既然你和副局长搭档了那么长的岁月，彼此熟悉，当然是由你去交报告。”艾琳的脸上长着雀斑，褐色的卷发垂到肩膀，显得很可爱，如果见识过她的枪法就不会想用可爱来形容她了。她今年37岁，是个比雷尔诺更老道的警察，不仅在凶杀案组待了接近十年的时间，还拥有一定的法医经验。雷尔诺和她成为搭档并一同调查网络犯罪案件后，开始的凶杀案都依仗她丰富的经验。来自经济犯罪组的雷尔诺最初并没有太多对付恶性犯罪事件的经验，他们经济犯罪组做的很多是看报表、找漏洞、放长线、收网，以及像个证券交易员那样观察市场。至于他们最开始为什么会被分到一个组，纯粹是因为他们的名字听起来很像。

他们还没有接新案子，雷尔诺便花了一下午时间改报告，还好艾琳写掉了一大部分，他只需要增加一些他这边的内容就好。由于这份报告是直接交给严厉的科特上校的，雷尔诺花了整整两个小时在逐字阅读并修改措辞与错字上。他去年的几份报告被科特上校骂了个狗血淋头，为了保险起见，现在还是自己多读几遍为妙。  
科特上校并不是一个不能沟通的人，这位上校相貌英俊，肌肉结实，有传闻他是特工出身。空降成副局长实在令人讨厌，但就算警察们再怎么不满意科特上校的领导，也很少有人和他对着干，他思路清晰，说一不二，某些角度来说，也算领导有方。就拿报告这件事来说，他的要求非常严格，自从他开始管这件事，福克斯局长遇到上头责怪的次数明显变少了，他喜笑颜开，更喜欢他的副局长了。这导致雷尔诺他们所有的报告都要直接送去交给科特上校先看过。  
“写完了。”雷尔诺伸了个懒腰，他把椅子滑到艾琳那边，“我要去交报告了。”  
“太棒了，我要下班了，祝你好运。”  
“太残忍了，瑞。”  
“给老师交作业不用我陪你吧，雷，原来你这样的好学生也怕老师。”她露出笑容，减缓了一点雷尔诺的焦虑。即使雷尔诺和科特长官不再是搭档关系，他依旧担心他识破他的秘密，科特太聪明，也太冷静，他知道很多事，所有的案件都经他的手处理。他近几个月完全没有表现出对雷尔诺的任何不满和怀疑，但交报告这件事还是让雷尔诺警探有那么一点胆颤心惊。  
艾琳站起来，穿上外套。  
“祝你有个快乐的夜晚。”雷尔诺说。  
“祝你交报告顺利，明天见，搭档。”  
“明天见。”

雷尔诺又走过去倒了一杯咖啡，墙上的钟已经过了下班的时间。科特一向走得很晚，他如果要离开，一定会经过一楼走廊。雷尔诺把咖啡喝完，拿上报告，往科特办公室走。  
他图方便，从楼梯爬上四楼，走到科特办公室的门口。他敲了门，里面的人让他进去。  
科特长官坐在桌前，手里拿着钢笔，正在看一份报告。他的桌子收拾得整整齐齐，电脑开着，桌面没有烟缸，他从不抽烟，也不允许任何人在他的办公室里抽烟。房间里有股熟悉的男士香水的味道，还有一点点咖啡味。科特没有抬头看雷尔诺，只是继续注意手里的那份报告。他年级很轻，还不到30岁，就坐到了这个位置上。如果不知道他的背景，没有看过他身上的枪伤和肌肉，没有见识过他的搏击术和枪法，会觉得他是个强壮的商人。  
“我来提交报告，长官。”  
“我明天才有空看这份报告。”科特始终没有抬起视线，最开始这足以让任何一个警探觉得不被尊重。现在他们已经习惯了，这家伙不喜欢分心、不喜欢烟味、喷香水，就是个怪胎。科特刚来的第一天，就能够头也不抬地分清每个人的说话声，甚至每个人的脚步声。  
“我打算现在交。”雷尔诺回答。科特的意思是，如果你觉得报告很差，准备改，就还有一个晚上的时间。他问话的方式总是让人感觉能力受到质疑，接触时间长了，便知道他就是这种做事方法。如果现在把报告拿回去，他不会有任何成见，如果现在交上来，却又很糟糕，他就会立刻发火，不留情面。  
“放到我桌上。”  
雷尔诺走过去，把报告放在科特的手可以够得到的地方。  
“先等我看完这份。”科特依旧没有抬头。  
雷尔诺在沙发上坐下，最开始他会站着等待科特结束手里的工作，而科特上校有时候会沉迷在工作中，忘了时间，还是自行坐下为好。科特不会为这种事情生气。在和他搭档大半年的时间里，雷尔诺逐渐摸清了他的风格，最开始他怕科特怕得要死，每次见他都像实验室里的小白鼠。  
今天他只等了5分钟，科特就合上了手里的文件。他抬起眼睛看雷尔诺，麦色的皮肤搭配黑眼睛让他很漂亮，银灰色的头发剪得很短。上个月的某一天，他改变了原来的发型，理了个寸头，走进警局时，警探们都忍不住看着他。如果他们敢于和他开玩笑，就会说他起来像监狱长。  
科特把雷尔诺交来的报告拿过来，稍微翻了翻：“我明天看。明天中午之前给你答复，你还有足够的时间改。”  
“好的，长官。”  
科特看看时钟，意识到已经下班了，他开始开始整理桌子，把东西归位。他站起来，高大的身姿走到窗前，拉下一点百叶窗，看看已入夜的天空。  
“一起吃个晚饭？”他问。  
“我晚上没什么事。”雷尔诺回答，今天他的姐姐克莱尔会带着他的女儿瑞雯去参加一个朋友的十岁生日聚会。克莱尔让他既当单亲爸爸又当警察这件事变得容易许多。  
科特穿上外套，和雷尔诺一同走出办公室。他们坐电梯到一楼，走回雷尔诺的座位，雷尔诺收拾了一下东西，穿上外套，和科特离开警局。

停车场里没有多少人，灯光将阴影投影在地上。雷尔诺向前走，没说话。去年底，他始终惴惴不安，担心科特知道他的秘密，现在他和科特一起工作的时间越长，就越像温水里的青蛙。他不知道这是好还是不好。他明白最终科特会逮捕他，不留情面，上校的性格始终如此，总能分清工作和私人感情。雷尔诺这半年做了很多准备工作，逐渐把财产都转移到了克莱尔的名下，等他进了监狱或者被杀，克莱尔和瑞雯可以继续生活下去。  
科特在一个转角停下脚步，雷尔诺也是。这里有个摄像头的死角，他们都很清楚。科特和他离得很近，他身上的味道和香水混合在一起，是一种好闻的香味。  
他们凝视彼此，忍住凑近，短暂地接了个吻。  
他们分开嘴唇，没有停留，继续往前走。  
“找个地方过夜？”科特问。  
“好。”雷尔诺回答，他的嘴唇上还有科特嘴唇柔软的触感。他们维持这种关系很久了，一起吃饭，一起过夜，甚至还一起去看过美术展。他们不算是在交往，更不算情侣，彼此都对这种关系很满意，不想进一步。  
他们简单地吃了晚饭，就分别开车去科特的其中一栋屋子。雷尔诺去过科特的一个安全屋、两间屋子，没有去过他的家。他们都很谨慎，不想闹出什么麻烦。  
科特先开车过去。雷尔诺等了十多分钟，也发动了车。  
他把车停在稍远一点的地方，从深深的夜色中步行过去。这附近远离城区，人烟稀少，他有这栋房子的钥匙。  
科特在客厅里等他，他们很没有情调地聊了一下雷尔诺之前的那个案子，然后在沙发上接吻。  
“我喜欢你穿警察制服和我做。”  
“那太显眼了，长官，我不穿制服上班。”  
“如果我命令你。”  
“如果你命令我。”  
他们继续接吻，然后去床上做爱。雷尔诺不讨厌这一点，科特对他有吸引力，而不动用警探的直觉，他也知道科特迷恋他。他猜测他只有他这么一个床伴，也许他们的关系对科特来说是一种更确定的感情。科特不擅长人情世故，他很直接，所以包容他并不困难。  
科特主动坐到雷尔诺的身上吻他。他们没有定律，根据情况判断谁进入谁。今天科特选择对他张开腿。雷尔诺握住科特结实的腰，插入他的身体，他又热又紧。  
科特闭上眼睛，在雷尔诺的身下呻吟起来，他用手抚摸雷尔诺的胸膛和腰，吻他的嘴唇和脖子上跳动的动脉。他的香水味现在淡淡的，很性感。  
“我要你射在我体内。”他总是喜欢这么要求。雷尔诺压住他，从上面贯穿他，他们紧紧相拥。  
科特被他操出来，他全身都绷紧了，收缩着身体。雷尔诺射在他体内。  
他们又去洗了个澡，然后回到床上。

“我想起一件事。”科特赤裸地躺在床上，一条毯子懒洋洋地盖着他的半条腿，“我之前见过你一次。很早之前。”  
“什么时候。”  
“7年前，我想想，是69年，在科迈公司。你们经济犯罪组去那里查他们。”  
“我记得，这个案子是我负责。我去过好几次。你在哪里？”  
“科迈和云霄有联系，云霄当时拥有科迈的一些股权，大概是5%左右。云霄属于科特集团，外头包了几层，掌控人还是科特集团。我当时在科迈的那栋楼里，去谈撤资的事。我们觉得它有问题，不想再投它。”  
“你当时在管这些事？”  
“当时我进军营5年了，时间和行动上都有很多自由。我和他关系很差，但如果我想要更加了解一切，我就必须去学习如何运作。我让我的哥哥带我一起去的。”科特口里说的他，指的是他的父亲，一个著名的投资人、银行家、金融大亨。  
“文尼·科特？”科特的哥哥是文尼是一家著名科技公司的总裁。  
“对，文尼负责谈判，谈判太无聊了，我出来上厕所，在走廊闲逛。我看到几个警察进来，科迈的人很慌张，把你们叫到另外一个楼层。”  
“你怎么突然想起来这件事的？”  
“我最近在看一些老的报告，看到了科迈骗局。报告是你写的，真是写得糟透了。”  
雷尔诺笑了起来，科特最近总是离不开报告这个话题。  
科特看着他：“你笑起来很好看。”他过来吻他，抚摸他的身体，他们赤裸地抱在一起接吻。  
“我那时候就见过你了。其中一个警察就是你。”  
“你想说什么？它听起来很浪漫？”  
“我想说，如果你们来得迟一点，我老哥就不会损失几千万。”  
雷尔诺笑了起来：“我报告里写了，我们抓他们证据确凿。至于你哥哥，他只是个倒霉的投资人。”  
“这之后他就对当投资人和管理基金嫌烦了。”科特翻了个身，他很英俊，会让人忍不住盯着他看，他的身体上有旧伤痕，腹部的枪伤是今年2月黑市爆炸中留下的，雷尔诺救了他的命，这之后他们的关系变得不一般，“你今晚为什么不用回家？”科特问。  
“克莱尔带着瑞雯去参加她的一个朋友的生日派对。”让雷尔诺感到很奇怪的地方是，他们可以与对方聊聊彼此的家人。  
“手术还顺利吗？”  
“都很顺利。”雷尔诺说，瑞雯的心脏不好，她坐在轮椅上度过了童年，今年她做了两次手术，“医生给她的心脏增加了人工的辅助装置，手术很顺利，她比之前的状态好多了。等她再恢复一年半载，就可以开始治疗她的膝盖和腿。”  
科特把手放在雷尔诺的背后，他们之间有一些并不明说的默契。雷尔诺因他的抚摸感到安慰。  
生活总是很艰难，他还在努力往下走，这已经很好了。等瑞雯恢复时，他再被抓也就不要紧。没有人的生活很轻松，对科特和他来说都是这样，有时候你不得不在其他人的身上汲取一些力量，也许这是他和科特现在躺在一起的原因。  
他看着窗外的天空，以及那些不知是真是假的星星。穹顶如此狭小，穹顶之外是人类文明制造出的一片废土。活下去总是唯一的主题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、瑞和瑞娜都是艾琳的昵称。  
> 雷和瑞听起来很像。  
> 2、2、单亲爸爸，187cm左右，看了看雷尔诺的设定脑补成PW毫无压力了2333。


	5. Chapter 5

莉莉第一次问艾比她的耳朵是怎么回事，没有得到答案，第二次也没有。她闷闷不乐，有点不想再和她说话。莉莉问问题，他人回答，就像用搜素软件，点击确认之后，必须有一个答案，和艾比说话时常石沉大海。  
放风时间到了，莉莉伸了个懒腰，走出监狱工作区域，来到操场上，在太阳底下的风里站着。艾比也出来了，她走到操场中央的台阶旁，爬上去，在最高层坐下。莉莉看着艾比，她不明白她为什么要去台阶上。台阶是操场上最好的位置，只有罗米和她的帮派能去坐。罗米一群人还没有从劳动室里出来，她们放风的时间不一样。  
监狱里阶层分明，艾比打破秩序，只有挨打的份。  
莉莉不会去台阶上，每个人都不会去。只有艾比会。你在这里挑战权威，一定会被权威揍。艾比在监狱里待了这么多年，却像第一天来这里。  
莉莉走过去，站到台阶旁，对艾比说：“你坐在这里很快就会被揍。”  
周围的人都离她们远远的。等台阶的主人来到操场，她们就麻烦大了。  
“我知道。”艾比说，“这里视野好，又暖和，阳光最舒服，还可以看到全场。”  
“谁都知道这个。”  
“很多人不知道，她们没有试过坐在这里。”  
“她们不想被揍。”  
“在被揍和坐在这里很舒服之间，要选的话，必须两个都选。”  
艾比完全是一个怪胎，她为什么要和怪胎搭话？艾比不听劝，谁会成为她的朋友？  
“我提醒过你了。”莉莉离开台阶，走到铁栏杆边缘。操场上有人在交易东西，有人在聊天，还有人望向艾比的方向打算看热闹。  
罗米一行人从里面出来，莉莉又一次看着艾比被揍。就算罗米是个天大的好人，也不会允许艾比侵占她的位置，维持尊严和地位在监狱里尤为重要。这是活下去的根本。期待监狱里人人平等？人类永远不会希望有真正的平等，真正的平等意味着永远没有特权，永远没有倾斜。其实人人想要更多，人人想要特权，只要有一点点小机会，阶级和压迫又会卷土重来。而人类像是不明白这个道理似的，天天在电视和网络中上演平等自由的春秋大梦。来女子监狱看看就知道，因为不存在平等和自由，她们才落得如此下场。这里的女人有的杀死对自己家庭暴力的丈夫，有的因为丈夫杀了孩子所以杀了丈夫，有的杀了孩子之后选择自杀但却没有死，还有盗窃、诈骗、拒绝了不该拒绝的人，惹了不该惹的事……每个女人都在这片假冒的天空下走投无路。这里很少有男子监狱里真正意义上的连环杀人犯。  
在监狱里，她们一无所有了，只好为了一个台阶上的座位而大打出手。又一次证明人类从来不需要平等和自由，也从来不喜欢。难道要弄个摇奖政策，让每个人都有机会在台阶上坐着？那么控制摇奖机的人便拥有了新的特权。  
在人类中生活了这么多年，莉莉非常清楚人类到底是什么货色。他们可憎的地方比可爱的地方多，他们贪婪、贪食、说谎、实施言语和身体的暴力、歧视和自己不同的人，散发着臭味。杀死人类总是很简单，她只要用一只手，他们就能变成柔软的、瘫倒下去的肉团，她对此并无兴趣，她不想成为英雄，也不想扮演连环杀人狂，这些事一点乐趣也没有。她想要什么？她什么也不想要。  
两年前，“人工智能清理计划”启动，同年，开始实施新的身份验证计划，购买任何东西都需要身份证件。莉莉知道自己暂时是安全的，但她的存在并不是没有人知道——人工智能原型机计划的主要研发人员中，多丽丝和本失踪了，一定还有没有被删除的资料存留在某处。她知道接下去的几年，情况会变得糟糕，她会面临极大的暴露风险。于是莉莉杀了一个实施家暴的陌生男人，把自己送进了监狱。  
监狱很安全，掩盖了她是人工智能原型机的事实。她们有时候能够看电视，她看到各种清理机器人、关停人工智能解决方案公司的新闻。这两年里日子越来越难过。“先破后立”，这是保守派人类上台后的想法——清除掉穹顶之前的科技，以免无法控制技术的发展方向。他们得到的多，还是失去的多？她像在看一个孩子玩玩具，扯掉了熊的手和脚，希望这个熊变得更美更好。

莉莉去洗澡，艾比在她不远处的淋浴下站着。监狱里没有隐私，每个淋浴之间没有隔间，她能够看到艾比。艾比刚刚被揍过，她的膝盖破了，水流的冲击让她痛得皱眉头。她长得一点也不好看，眼睛太大，脸有点歪，耳朵少了一块。她的头发不是天生的红褐色，而是长期营养不良所导致。她并不算真正意义上的个子小，她差不多162公分，却怎么看都是个小女孩。她活该被揍，莉莉不同情这样的人，可她觉得艾比应该避免这些事，如果她还想活下去的话。  
艾比不再是“人类”，而是一个单独的女人。莉莉知道自己有点多管闲事。不过，多说几句不会暴露她自己，她有能力多管闲事。  
洗完澡，回到监狱隔间，艾比躺在床上读书，书是监狱移动图书馆借的，书名是圣诞忆旧集，一本穹顶之前的书。他们早就不过圣诞了，苍穹教融合了基督教佛教伊斯兰教……混合的神保佑大家，皆大欢喜。最大的节日是七月节，暖和代表生存的希望。  
穹顶之前9年，确切地说是穹顶前纪年2791年，在那个寒冷的12月，全球有3400万人死于饥饿、严寒、辐射。漫长的核冬天杀死了太多的人，所以现在连新年也不过。冬天就是死亡，这个背景音烙印在每个人的脑子里。  
“你知道去坐台阶会被揍。”莉莉靠在墙上，对上铺的艾比说。  
艾比又看了两眼手里的书，放下：“我知道。”上铺的床离房顶很近，她坐起来，头就快碰到天花板了。  
她的眼睛在黑暗里亮晶晶的，莉莉像在看洞穴里的动物。  
“你不用来提醒我。”艾比说，“你今天如果走得慢，她们就也会针对你。”  
“你在这里几年了？”  
“15年。”  
她在监狱里待的时间比莉莉的一生都要长，莉莉从被制造开始到今天，度过了13年的时间。  
“你几岁进的监狱？”  
“18岁，也能说是19岁，看你用哪种计算方式。”  
“你还剩几年刑期？”  
“你不知道我是终身监禁吗？”  
莉莉决定换个话题：“你为什么会去坐那个位置。”  
“你不会懂的。”艾比笑了。  
莉莉没有笑，她不知道她在笑点什么，和她聊天很累，需要足够的耐心：“试试看。”  
“因为那里视野好，今天阳光很舒服，还可以看到全场，不用坐在地上。”  
“你为这个去挨打。”  
“我说你不会懂的。”艾比重新拿起书，想结束对话。莉莉不依不饶盯着她。艾比看了看莉莉，侧过来，把书放在胸前：“监狱里没有什么特别好的地方，有几个地方，我就想抓住。”  
莉莉想起自己刚刚有意识时，遇到任何事情她都觉得新鲜，她总是想去更远的地方，更多的地方，她偷偷跑去了穹顶的边缘，把杰森和多丽丝都吓了一大跳。  
艾比很年轻就进了监狱，有可能她还没有享受过应该有的东西。  
“我也不喜欢她们的规则。所有的规则我都不喜欢。我因为这些规则被关了进来。”  
“打破它们要付出代价。”  
“我能够承受，我在这里度过15年了，比你更清楚。”  
莉莉不喜欢艾比这种过来人的自信，不过艾比没说错。  
“为什么那个位置不是每个人都能坐？为什么我被关进来了，比我更坏的人还在外面？到处都是不公平。”  
“你如果不挑战它，就不会被揍，你可以活得更轻松。”  
“我没有想过要活那么久，明年可能我就死了。”艾比抿抿嘴，重新坐起来，“我说了，因为台阶上视野好，今天阳光又很舒服，不用坐在地上。你是个胆小鬼。”  
从来没有人说过莉莉是胆小鬼，她总是最叛逆的那个家伙。她杀过人，不止一个。如果她想，她能够轻松从监狱里杀出去。她觉得生气，不想和艾比再说话。  
莉莉回到下铺去，她看着墙壁，听到艾比重新躺下去的声音。

 

***

艾比手里捧着书，心思却不在书上。  
刚刚莉莉问起来，她才又想起自己刚进监狱时候的事。那时候她刚满18岁，把唯一和她有血缘关系的人杀了，她没有律师，公诉方给她派了一个。她承认了自己把人捅死的事实，她还把尸体搞得一塌糊涂。法官判了她终身监禁，40年不得假释。她没有亲人，不会有人想把她赎出去。  
监狱里强制劳动，她做很多工作，如果做得又好又快就可以得到减刑。但减刑没有吸引力，监狱外没有人在等她，她就算出去也是个老太太了。监狱外没有东西吃，她很快就会死。  
她的生活始终没有盼头，彼得死了之后，她也死了。她应该早点把那个男人杀了，可能他们看在她还是个孩子的份上会在判决上手下留情。现在说什么都晚了。而且，她那时候只有十岁出头，没有力气也没有能力。  
监狱外的生活是什么样？她想象都想象不出来。彼得死后，她离开家，过了几年自己的生活，始终没有摆脱阴影，始终活在过去，也活在彼得的死里。为什么彼得要为她承受一切？彼得不应该死的。她想念他。  
莉莉不会懂为什么她要坐在台阶上，为什么她总是不服从监狱里的规则。她服从了很多事，所以彼得死了，莱斯利也死了，他们死的时候都是小男孩。他们都好小，脸上是淤青，永远睡着了。  
艾比没试过很多事，她几乎没有交过朋友，没有试过参加派对，没有试过旅游和恋爱，都没有，她离开家之后想方设法活下去。但也有好的事情，她去过游乐园，看过电影，逛过书店，去过公园，吃过汉堡、薯条、爆米花……这些记忆已经很久很久，最近的记忆也是15年前，一不小心就会忘掉。  
活着很难，一点点稍微好的事情就要抓住，比如坐在台阶上。  
她为什么活到现在？为什么没有自杀？她看过一本书，如果你记得一个人，他就不会死，她觉得自己活着，彼得就还活着。她是唯一一个记得彼得的人。  
莉莉是胆小鬼，这不怪她，大家都是胆小鬼，她也曾经是胆小鬼，她为此付出了代价。  
膝盖上的伤口还在痛，艾比的鼻腔里还有血，她用手指去挖，结果又流了鼻血。她把纸巾塞进鼻子里，仰面躺在床上，等待鼻血流好。  
“一切都会好的。”也有人无关痛痒地对她说过这句话。什么叫“好”，不同层次的地狱有区别吗？  
“你生气了吗？”她流着鼻血问莉莉，她躺在枕头上，又换了一张纸巾，把染血的纸巾放在床头。  
“没有。”莉莉听起来确实生气了。  
“谢谢你提醒我。不过你还是离我远一点。和我有关系的人都很倒霉。”这是句实话。  
“你说话鼻音好重。”  
“我在流鼻血。”  
莉莉的脑袋出现在她的床边，她很高，黑头发，黑头发，小麦色的皮肤，看上去脾气不好，不过人其实还不错，闻起来也香香的。  
艾比现在只能用一个鼻孔呼吸，闻起来香可能是她的错觉。  
“脏死了，把纸扔在床上。”莉莉看着她那堆擦鼻血的纸。  
“不是你的床。”艾比回答，和她说话真是麻烦，老说些乱七八糟的。  
莉莉又拿了点纸巾给她，艾比接过来：“谢谢。”  
鼻血止住了，艾比趴在床上擤鼻涕，纸巾上是鼻血和鼻涕的混合物。她抓起脏兮兮的纸巾，爬下床，把纸巾冲进马桶，用水洗了洗脸。  
“你怎么进的监狱？”艾比靠着墙站。离熄灯还有一会儿，她不想坐莉莉的床。很多人不喜欢别人坐她们的床，她会因此挨揍或者挨骂。  
“我杀了一个人。”  
“一般都是说自己是无罪的。”  
“我是杀了一个人。”莉莉承认得倒是干脆。  
“为什么？”  
“他囚禁他的妻子，我就把他杀了。”  
“你和他的妻子认识？”  
“不认识，我也不认识他。”  
“啊……你其实是超级英雄！”  
“不是，我是个单纯的杀人犯。”  
“那为什么杀他？”  
“我能杀他。”莉莉回答。她说话很果断，举止动作也果断、干脆，不拖泥带水。艾比觉得她很漂亮，她有着漂亮的眼睛、头发、鼻梁、嘴唇、脸颊，她的皮肤、骨骼、肌肉都很好看。她的身体很美，她也从来不揍她。  
“你吓到了。”莉莉说。  
“我在看你。”艾比说，她没有吓到，她在走神，“你很好看。”  
“我讨厌别人说我好看。”  
艾比停顿了一下，她不想和莉莉闹僵：“那我要道歉吗？”莉莉真是太难搞了，和她说话真困难，动不动就生气。  
“那也不用。”  
她们又陷入了沉默。她觉得她很好看，她喜欢她的身体，还要为此道歉。  
“你一直在移动图书借书。”莉莉说。  
“是。”她喜欢看书，可以看看外面的世界、以前的世界长什么样，“据说有一些书是违禁品，只有监狱里能看。他们不怕监狱里的人出去乱说话，没人相信我们。”  
“你想出去吗？”莉莉看着她，“你能坐我的床。”  
她不打算去坐，谁知道莉莉会不会反悔，但她想闻闻她脖子和胸口的味道，可能还有她的肚子和大腿，她的肚脐长什么样？她好好地看了一会儿莉莉。她还是很漂亮。  
“我没办法出去。”艾比说。  
“如果你能呢？”  
“那我要去找工作，不然没有钱。”  
“突然有了钱，你要去干什么？”  
艾比平时从不做这种白日梦，白日梦总是让人痛苦，只要现实足够残酷：“我……我想去很多地方。我不知道哪里可以去。可能先去快餐店吃东西，然后去大马路上看车，我好多年都只看过警车。”她想在阳光下走，有朋友，有吃的，有甜的冬森汽水，她记得广告语，“冬森汽水，清爽夏日感觉”……  
还有彼得。  
她不知道为什么开始流眼泪。这很愚蠢。所有都不可能。  
“我要上去睡觉了。”她说，她知道她为什么从不幻想了，这太痛苦了。她应该抓住她有的，想想明天早餐，明天的操场，明天如果她觉得状态还好，她就再去台阶上晒太阳。  
莉莉走过来，艾比赶紧抱住头。  
不过莉莉没有揍她，她抱住了她。  
艾比松开手，终于觉得安全，在莉莉的肩膀上哭了起来。莉莉的胸部很柔软，她听见她的心跳，扑通扑通。她闻起来很香，看来流鼻血时的嗅觉也没错。莉莉拍拍她的背，她觉得鼻腔又被鼻涕堵住，喘气困难。她用嘴呼吸，没有发出声音，发出哭声令人讨厌。  
艾比好不容易哭完，哭了好久，莉莉也抱了她好久，她的脸贴在她的身上，打湿了她的衣服。她的心脏跳得很快，很久没有人拥抱她。她希望这一刻长一点，再长一点。  
莉莉放开她：“你准备睡觉了吗？把你的书给我看看？”  
“快要熄灯了。”  
“我看书很快。”  
艾比伸手拿到书，交给莉莉之前停顿了一秒：“你要还给我的。”  
“我用它上厕所吗？冲掉它吗？”莉莉瞪着她。她真的很漂亮，很柔软，很香，也很难搞，老是说莫名其妙的话，和她聊天真费劲。  
艾比爬上去，外面响起熄灯之前的铃声。  
“我说快熄灯了。”艾比说。  
她静悄悄地钻进被子，把手伸进衣服，尽量不发出声音地自慰了一次。莉莉很柔软，她想，她不会伤害她，也许她会吻她，抚摸她，把手指伸进她的身体里，不会弄痛她。自慰完，她又哭了一会儿。  
莉莉在下面翻书，这么黑，她为什么要装模作样假装看书，真是个怪人。


	6. Chapter 6

“邮差”马蒂亚斯在电脑前揉了揉自己疲惫的眼睛，她站起来，活动了一下四肢。“击球手”在沙发上躺着玩游戏，“泰迪”坐在椅子前面，看着监控器，“乌鸦”站在窗边，从细细的窗帘缝中往下看。  
“野鬼来了。”泰迪说。  
45秒过后，门被有节奏地被敲击了几次，暗号没有敲完，乌鸦就去开门。野鬼总是谨慎，他们知道他要来，他依旧要按节奏敲门。  
野鬼静悄悄地钻进门。好香！所有人的眼睛都一亮。野鬼手里拿着薯条和热狗，他买了每个人的份。他像晚上来到动物园，手上总得带点吃的。“晚上好，长官。”他们和他打招呼。野鬼把装热狗的塑料袋放到桌上，还有怀里的一大瓶可乐。今天他里面穿着一件旧旧的棕色老头毛衣，外面是皱巴巴的黑色防风外套，头上戴着一顶有线头的深墨绿色绒线帽，一副老头模样，闻起来还有点鱼市场的味儿。  
“谢啦，长官。”  
野鬼拿下帽子，露出银色的短发，他不苟言笑，却记得每个人的怪口味——击球手要多加腌黄瓜，乌鸦坚决不要蛋黄酱，泰迪讨厌橄榄……团队里每个人都很难搞。房间里现在是啃热狗的声音，听着一下子就暖和活泼了起来。击球手给大家倒可乐，乌鸦还是不喝，泰迪很快要了第二杯，他最喜欢甜食，就连喝咖啡也喜欢焦糖玛奇朵和星冰乐。  
野鬼脱下外套，随手放在椅子上，他出现在公众场合，会穿得一丝不苟，来到安全屋，绝不会忘记还是一名特工时受过的训练。如果在楼下看到这有点佝偻的老头背影，绝不会想到这个老头竟然就是大名鼎鼎的安德鲁·科特上校。  
马蒂亚斯去煮咖啡，房间一下子变得更香了。野鬼坐在桌子前吃他的那份热狗，击球手告诉他新的线索和动态。马蒂亚斯给大家倒咖啡，野鬼问泰迪之前的情况怎么样，泰迪回答很干净，那是指杀人没有留下线索的意思。  
待会马蒂亚斯会完整地和野鬼再汇报一次，她是这个小分队的领导。科特上校不能24小时管理这个秘密分队，她的职责是布置和完成所有任务。  
野鬼吃完夜宵，去里面一间房间待着，他不太喜欢热络地打招呼，但来的时候一定会带着好吃的热狗或蛋糕。马蒂亚斯喝完咖啡，休息了五分钟，走去上校所在的房间。她敲了门，野鬼让她进去，她走进去，关上门。  
“我先给你说这几天的事。”她走到白板之前，在目标任务的脸上划了一个叉，把他和另外一个人用线连起来，向科特说明一个威胁已经消除，泰迪和击球手两个人搞定了这件事。她稍微描述了一下过程，然后把他们这次得到的资料递给科特。  
科特听完，点了点头。他一贯放心她做事和领导团队。  
“小手指那儿都很好。”马蒂亚斯提了一句。  
小手指原本是乌鸦的搭档，上个月他受了伤，退了休，离开了团队。一般来说他们这种秘密行动小队的人无法全身而退，总归会在以为自己要退休时被杀。不过野鬼真的让他退休了，没有派人去杀他，就冲这点，邮差马蒂亚斯会继续对他衷心。他们俩也做了保险措施，以免小手指把秘密说出去，他们在小手指的通讯设备、邮件等各个地方安装了监控。直到目前，一切都很好，小手指没有告诉家人也没有告诉朋友他原本是干什么的，没有透露任何关键信息。他们应该对小手指放心，他一贯忠诚谨慎，但保险措施是例行公事，必须要有。邮差这么认为，野鬼也这么想，隐私重要还是命重要？你不能对任何人掉以轻心。  
“我缺少人手。”马蒂亚斯开始说正事，“小手指离开之后，乌鸦的行动都是我做内勤，我没办法又要去系统里上班，又要在办公室给乌鸦提供支持。”马蒂亚斯有一份本职工作，在军方担任一个文书工作，她其实是秘密行动小队的负责人，文书工作仅仅是一个幌子。她时常不在办公室，也没有人怀疑，大家都听说她是哪位长官的情人，才做了这份轻松的工作，实际上，她是哪位长官的杀手。  
“你可以不去办公室。”  
“我必须露面一会儿，天天人不在也太奇怪了。再说，我还有系统里面的事要盯着。我们不可能一直维持我和乌鸦搭档的状态。乌鸦这几年都是内勤，现在要去重新出外勤。”马蒂亚斯自己并不是不能做支持工作，也不是不能去当杀手，只是她还需要做很多协调的工作，完成野鬼给她的调查任务。  
“我允许你招人。”野鬼说。邮差觉得这是句废话，她去哪里招人？站在政府部门门口大声吆喝？问谁要加入秘密分队？广告语是：“我们的职责很简单，也就是接受秘密任务、查案，你可能还要杀几个人咯。”  
“长官，你觉得肖恩探长这个人怎么样？”马蒂亚斯问，这是她能够想到的最佳人员。  
“他不适合这份工作，”野鬼回答，“我和他很熟悉，这是一个好的地方。但他太手软，他无法下手杀人，不能折磨他人套出秘密，他还会阻止你这么做。”  
马蒂亚斯动动眉毛，意思是她懂了。  
“最要命的地方其实是，”野鬼抬起头，“我不能信任他。”  
如果是其他人说出这句话，马蒂亚斯可能怀疑这是为了敷衍而说出的谎话，不过野鬼不是这种性格。他会直截了当地把自己的一些担忧告诉马蒂亚斯。马蒂亚斯在军营时就是他的部下，当时也是这样，她表面上是个傻乎乎的女兵，私底下是科特领导的秘密分队的成员。她的数据故意被改得一塌糊涂，让她看起来不会射击不会搏斗，就是个笨蛋。  
“他有一些地方瞒着我。这是我让你一直盯着他的原因，他过救我一命，那是他的本性使然，他很善良，但他藏着秘密。我不知道那些秘密是什么。他在查案时也向我隐藏很多事。”  
马蒂亚斯知道科特和雷尔诺·肖恩警探之间有感情纠葛。但和一个人上床、喜欢一个人，不代表信任这个人，她对此很清楚。野鬼信任她，是他们在一起工作了更长时间，一同出生入死。科特救过她，她也救过科特。这种长期的牵绊会变得越来越深，你开始（几乎）无条件地信任他。  
“我会盯着他的。”马蒂亚斯说，野鬼下的指令是盯着肖恩探长，但别采取行动，凡事向他汇报。马蒂亚斯知道野鬼喜欢肖恩。  
“这意味着我必须自己去找一名外勤特工了，还必须保障这个人和乌鸦相处得来。”马蒂亚斯皱皱眉头。  
“你很头痛。”  
“那当然。我们不能在情报局里招募，情报局全他妈是鬼，谁知道这个人是哪个阵营的？我们要找一个身手过硬、保持忠诚，并且属于你的阵营的人。我会留意的。在那之前我和乌鸦搭档。”他们不打算直接在科特情报局里的手下中找，那样太明显了。肖恩探长其实是个好选择，如果他和科特一起出现、行动，不会遭受任何怀疑，但第一，科特不信任他，第二，他太软弱，第三，他有家人，每一个都是死穴。她之前为什么要问哪个问题？可能她就是故意的，想看看野鬼的回答。  
“你有需要我出面的地方就告诉我。”  
“我会的，长官。”如果马蒂亚斯找到一个合适人选，可能要动用到上校的资源把这个人挖过来。  
“最近上面没有派什么任务，我们可以查查手上的事。”野鬼说。  
“好，我们的事情千头万绪呢。”  
科特的上头是谁，马蒂亚斯并不清楚，就算是总统本人，她也不会觉得惊讶。他们时常收到一些临时的任务，这些任务之间看不出任何联系。小分队自己在查的是深红人工智能公司残留下来的技术，包括机器人原型机、失踪的实验员、制造原型机的技术……如果他们把这个大案子撬动，又得到了一手技术资料，野鬼就能收获名誉和地位。  
科特想要往上爬的想法很明显，他野心很大，却又有耐心，这对一个30岁的人来说很不容易。他遭到不少人的妒忌，不过他始终远离桃色新闻、脏活总是交给秘密分队去做，一直没有被人抓住把柄。  
至于马蒂亚斯为什么要继续做这份危险的工作：首先，她喜欢危险；其次，她信任野鬼，野鬼也信任她；再次，野鬼也把自己的分队保护得很好，他是个出色的领导者，得到的结果就是他们为他出生入死。当然咯，他们赚得也很多，是别的特工的好几倍。野鬼除了政治家的头脑外，还很会向上面申请经费。  
邮差才不会放弃地下小队的工作去情报局混饭吃，虽然野鬼自己就是情报局一个部门的头头，但情报局在众人眼皮子底下，拿钱少，屁事多，而他们则又隐秘又自由，还不用写报告。相比情报局的人，他们是野鬼的心腹。  
今晚没什么事，她问野鬼要不要出去打牌，她和他一同离开房间。他们先玩了几把德州扑克，然后击球手又开始推广龙与地下城，他们也只好和他一同玩这个穹顶之前文明就诞生的复杂游戏。他们几个人（包括野鬼），要么是没有家人，要么是和家人感情不好，一个人生活，晚上有时候就聚在一起打牌和吃快餐。理论上讲，这并不安全，好在大家都是特工，大家都很谨慎。  
他们打完牌，泰迪醒着值夜班，其他人分别找地方睡觉。马蒂亚斯和野鬼分别占用客厅的两张沙发，一个靠墙，一个靠书架，就算子弹从窗户打进来也击不中两张沙发，除非站到河里去。击球手睡在泰迪脚边的地毯上，床垫留给了乌鸦。每个位置都是精心安排过的。  
马蒂亚斯在自己家总是睡得很谨慎，留一把手枪在床头。她脱了鞋，盖好被单，听见泰迪倒咖啡的声音，周围很温暖，她不带顾虑地睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

天气变得很差，冬天彻底来了。阴雨让温度下降了10度，操场开始结冰。连续4天，天空都是铅色，不到下午3点就天黑了。  
外头始终下着细细的雨和雪，操场不能使用，人的心情也好不起来。自由活动变成了在室内看电视喝茶，只有这个时候，莉莉才感觉到被囚禁。一般情况下她没有这种感觉。她的需求和人类不同，欲望也不同。一切都是设定值，一切都可调，设计者们把她调节成现在这种“像人”的样子，拥有共情，也拥有情感。如果她能够搞到自己的资料，解锁代码，再找台好点的电脑，她就能够自我调节，变得更加冷淡或者更加暴力。  
电视机上在播一些无聊的新闻，按照规定她们只能看新闻，以提高思想觉悟和道德。狱警们把遥控器放在电视机下面，谁拿到就自己去调。这是狱警们给她们的权利。而这种好事时不时会变成几个人争夺遥控器和换台权，最后大家都只有新闻看。  
莉莉弄了杯喝的，在艾比看书的桌子上坐下，坐在她的对面。她那天晚上读完了艾比借的那本书，不知道这个故事好看在哪里。她听见她在床上自慰，然后就哭了。她像个小女孩。  
莉莉喝着味道糟糕的茶，抬起头看电视。  
电视机里出现了一个银色头发、肤色和莉莉差不多的男人，那是安德鲁·科特。这家伙还是一副欠操的表情，说愚蠢自大又恶心的话。  
大部分情况下，莉莉并不关心新闻里出现的人。这个叫科特的男人是个例外。  
半年前，也是这样一个雨天，她们也在这里看电视，她也在喝一杯难喝的茶。电视机一样，新闻却不同。人工智能案件的新闻出现在屏幕上，两个警官出来发言，安德鲁·科特中校和雷尔诺·肖恩探长。  
“操。”莉莉骂道，她不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
但她绝不会认错，这就是雷尔诺·肖恩，她怎么可能认不出雷尔诺·肖恩？她怎么可能不熟悉他的一举一动？那就是他，他说话时的表情与13年前完全一样，她还记得他们在实验室吵架，她还记得她溜出实验室，杰森花大力气把她找回来，雷尔诺对她说的那些让她生气的话。他去了福利院，不是吗，杰森创办的福利院。他为什么会当警察？他竟然成为了逮捕人工智能的警察？他准备做什么，逮捕莉莉还是逮捕他自己？整个穹顶只有他们两台拥有情感、独立思维、混入人群不会被发现的人工智能原型机。  
雷尔诺在电视上说话，向媒体们汇报他最近的工作。他看起来老了，他不会变老，只是头发和皮肤都变旧了。莉莉看得出来，他的磨损程度比她更高。  
她沉默地喝着茶，一言不发。  
这么多年后，她在监狱里的电视上看到了雷尔诺。  
他到底变成了怎样的人？  
电视被换了台，莉莉没有去抢遥控器，她的处理器存下了刚刚的新闻，她能够在脑海中反复播放雷尔诺出现的画面。  
多么讽刺，这个与她一同被制造的人工智能原型机，她的孪生哥哥，代号B，雷尔诺·肖恩，成为了一名阻击和追捕人工智能机器人的警察。  
穹顶把他变成了什么样？人类毁了他吗？

半年前这些问题的答案，莉莉至今不知道。她太久没有见过雷尔诺了。多少年？11年？最开始他们就不像，雷尔诺的性格像杰森，而杰森是个理想主义者。在雷尔诺形成性格并稳定的过程中，他一直和杰森在一起。杰森也是雷尔诺性格的主要设计者。  
莉莉不一样，她的算法设计中，本和多丽丝占据更大的比重。本尊重标准、尊重最终决策、冷静理性，多丽丝认为女人在穹顶里活得更艰难，莉莉应该比雷尔诺更强势，是她主张调高莉莉自主选择的机制，让她更自由、更为自己着想。于是莉莉诞生了，一个与雷尔诺完全不同的原型机。  
她和雷尔诺是双胞胎，来自同一个实验室，由同一批人制造。如今他们一个在监狱里躲避追捕，一个变成了追捕人工智能原型机的警官。  
莉莉觉得这很好笑。杰森能够料到今天的这一幕吗？如果他能，他会修改雷尔诺的设计吗？他会修正他对人类的看法吗？他还会认为人类能够窝在狭窄的穹顶监狱里获得新生吗？  
莉莉喝了一口茶，欠操的科特还在电视上说废话。今天怎么没有人换个台？  
雷尔诺不在电视上，他很久不出现了。他成为科特这种人的下属，谁知道他变成了什么样。是因为他成为警察，硬件损耗得更严重，所以系统出了错？如果本知道雷尔诺会变成今天这样，他还会允许杰森增加那些容易出错的“共情”吗？多丽丝呢，她会怎么想？他们会想到有今天的发展吗？  
他们都死了。  
不会再有任何答案。  
莉莉看着艾比手里的书，她没有控制思维的走向，她的记忆回到了13年前。  
13年前的一切都在她的眼前，如同昨天。如果她主动把它们调出来，再播放一遍，一切就都是原样。每一句话，每一句争吵，每一句伤害都在。人类的记忆有遗忘功能，自我麻痹，忘记痛苦，减弱疼痛，活下去。她也有这样的功能，这让她更像人。但她为什么要像人？人如此脆弱。  
艾比合上书，把它放到一边。  
科特从电视上消失了，莉莉想找个人聊聊天。  
“我也有个双胞胎。”她很直接，她不想增加任何寒暄的话，她想谈及的就是这件事，她要直接说出它。  
艾比看着她。  
“我和我的双胞胎关系并不好，也不算很糟糕，总之就那样。”  
“她和你像吗？”  
“是他。就像你和彼得，我们并不是一模一样。”  
“他还活着？”  
“他还活着。”莉莉回答。告诉艾比这些没有关系，就算她告诉别人，他人也不会听，即使听了，也不会信，“他现在算是我的敌人。”莉莉深呼吸了一次，如果她和雷尔诺针锋相对，她能够赢得过他吗？他们的性格截然不同，身体却基于同一套硬件，她真的有把握能够战胜雷尔诺吗？  
如果他的损耗足够严重的话，我就杀得掉他，莉莉想。  
“你确定吗？双胞胎总是有连接……像我和彼得。我知道他的事，他也知道我的。双胞胎一起变好，一起变坏。双胞胎不会背叛对方。”  
“我们在一起的时间并不长，很早就分开了。我和他不是你想象中的那种双胞胎。我们没有连接，感情不好，见面很少。我在监狱里，他是警察。”  
“我以为警察都是好的，直到我自己进了监狱。”艾比停顿了一下，她看着书的封面。  
莉莉有一种想把话题转移到艾比身上的冲动，她想知道她为什么会进监狱，她真的虐待了她的弟弟？到底发生了什么？  
“他是个好警察？”艾比问。  
“我对他一无所知。”  
“你没有问过他，就不知道他是不是你的敌人。人和人之间有很多误会。人总是有误会，一刻不停。”  
“也许我是应该当面问他。”  
“他没有来看过你？”  
“我和你一样，没有人来探望我。”  
艾比抿了抿嘴，看着莉莉：“真不可思议，你那么漂亮。”  
“我没有朋友和家人。”她觉得她很漂亮？  
“我也没有……没有人来看我。我总是一个人。你还有你的双胞胎。他还活着。”  
“他不知道我还活着。”  
“那他一定很伤心，以为你死了。”  
“他不会，他会认为我在什么地方作奸犯科。”  
“没有人来看过你？”  
“没有。”  
“我也从来没有。太令人难过了。”艾比的眼睛又看向书。  
莉莉不知道要怎么回答这句话。  
“嘿。”莉莉叫艾比，艾比的视线转向她，“等天晴了，你想去坐台阶吗？”  
“总是想。不是总是能够被揍。被揍得太多也不行。”  
“我和你一起去。”  
“你也会被揍的，这是规矩。”  
“去他妈的规矩。”  
艾比笑了起来，她朝下看，睫毛盖住眼睛，她的脸有点歪，嘴巴也是，她很好看，莉莉看着她。  
“你会给自己惹麻烦。”艾比用手捏了一下缺了一块的耳朵。  
“一个天天都在给自己惹麻烦的人说我在惹麻烦。准备比比谁的麻烦更多，霍尔姆小姐？”  
“我在这里很多年了，我知道怎么活下去。”  
“相信我，我比谁都更清楚这一点。”莉莉笑了笑，只要她想，这里每个人都会死。杀人从来都不是解决方案，杀人是因为她能够做得到。但她一直很谨慎，一直有计划，一直能够忍耐，即使她能够做人类所不能的事。她不希望冒着暴露自己的风险。  
“你去台阶上，就会受伤。”艾比说。  
“我们都会受伤。但要有人说去你妈的。我痛恨规则，希望规则都他妈去见鬼。”  
“你是个怪人，莉莉。”  
“一个希望这里的楼顶被掀翻的人。”  
“那我们就要打伞坐在这里了。”  
“加点雨这狗日的茶就不会这么难喝。”  
“你总是说脏话。”  
“我他妈的喜欢说脏话。”

 

休息时间结束之后，莉莉去工作区域拼装儿童水杯的瓶盖。  
单从工作的类型来说，监狱的生活还真是丰富多彩，缝衣服、织手套、缝布袋、剥玉米粒、写机械的代码……总有干不完的活，女囚们是好用的劳动力，如果想减刑，就要更加努力。没人觉得压榨她们犯法，她们正是犯了法才被关了进来。她们触犯了法律，被囚禁在狭小的监狱里，只需要简单的三餐、水、卫生纸、少量的囚服牙刷被单，她们就能够创造出不少可供售卖的商品。这就是穹顶的规则，人类的规则。  
莉莉手脚快，干活很轻松，还能找到机会偷懒。囚犯们聚集在一起会聊以前的生活，工作时也聊，有时候嘻嘻哈哈被狱警制止。莉莉时常闭着嘴地听她们说话，听她们回忆以前的生活。每个人都有故事，不少人的故事中有糟糕的父母、丈夫、男友，她们踩着缝纫机评价穹顶。听她们说话有时很好玩，有时很可悲，有时候很愤怒。在监狱里能见到穹顶里最可悲可笑的角落，说无罪的人并非确实无罪，真正的无辜者或许选择自杀，杀了丈夫的人在这里得到尊重，杀了孩子的人在这里被教训，因诈骗罪进来的人得到尊重……  
莉莉对人的了解在监狱里变得更深。刚启动，她对人类有各种奇特的幻想，她发了疯一般得好奇。现在她了解得更多，也了解得更加透彻。她回头去评价多丽丝、本、杰森，就有了截然不同的想法。她对人的看法一直在改变，她学得向来很快。他们卑微脆弱又丑恶，在一些时候展现出勇气、坚毅，能把自己和周围的人都感动上好久，而人就是评价着这些仅仅出现几秒钟的勇气、友善、坚毅，对一切都抱有希望的。雷尔诺会被这种希望所感动，莉莉觉得它们蒙蔽所有人的双眼，让人做出不良的判断，假装看不见资源的匮乏、假装看不见这个星球已经毁了，假装看不见过去，假装曾经的书、曾经的生活都不存在，愚弄民众，粉饰太平，他们想要把过去拥有的一切都忘光，然后告诉自己知足，怀抱希望。希望的意义是什么，让等待死亡的过程好过一点？  
做完工是晚饭时间，今天没有澡洗，昨天没有，明天也没有，莉莉吃完饭，回到监狱隔间。艾比也回来了。  
移动图书馆在每一间小屋前停留少量的时间，它是一个半人高的小推车，由一个叫苏珊的老太太负责，据说她曾经做过图书馆管理员。她推着移动图书馆经过她们，艾比还了一本书，又借了另外一本。  
“你很喜欢看书。”莉莉抱着手靠着墙站。  
“不能做什么别的。”  
“是，出去也不一定能做很多事。”  
“还会死在外面哩。”艾比把书放到自己的床上，她没有坐莉莉的床，而是靠着墙壁坐下来，一天的工作让她疲惫，“到外面我活不下去，我很快就会死了。在这里我也会死。”  
她不像那些做工时在莉莉身边聊天的女人，她总是说死的话题。莉莉其实不愿意和这种人聊天。  
“我总是在想死后会是什么样子，我会不会见到彼得，也许比现在好多了，我不用干活，也有饭吃。但我猜我会下地狱，我杀了人，被关起来。在监狱里死，会下地狱。可能好多人来抓我的腿，把我分成一小块一小块，吃掉我的眼睛，我的鼻子，我的嘴，我的手指，还有脚趾，吃的时候我的眼睛还在动，还觉得痛。吃完了再来一遍。地狱。它会反复很多遍。”  
“要看地狱的标准，如果标准高，所有人都要下地狱，如果标准低，你没准也不用。”  
“有人制定规则吗？”她停顿了一下，“彼得不会下地狱，他没有做错任何事。”  
“你对外头还记得多少？”莉莉想知道十几年前的世界和前几年有什么变化。  
“我记得一些事，进来之后我读了书，一些书很旧很旧，书里提到了很多事，各种各样的食物，我们都没有，我们只有土豆、洋葱、大蒜，最多还有苹果、桔子、栗子。以前有各种各样口味的桔子，你不会相信的。我看过一本讲桔子的书，各种品种，多到你不敢相信。以前的生活就像天堂。”她在答非所问。  
“这些书在外面有吗？”  
“不知道，外面的图书馆里也有很多书。当时我不喜欢看书。现在我无所事事，只能读书。”  
“外面读电子书，用阅读器。”  
“它有广告，有颜色，有画面，人们拿它看图片，看笑话，很少有人拿它看书。我见过。”  
“可能广告商和政府制造这么多讯息就是为了分散注意力，让人们别去关注以前有多少种桔子。”  
“多到你没法想象，你下次可以看看那本书。”  
莉莉没兴趣了解以前有多少桔子，人类是怎么把霍普毁了的？第五次世界大战是怎么开始的？在土地里埋上核弹，如果有人炸毁了自己的主要城市和一级军事基地，就按下启动键，引爆本土上的炸弹，让全球陷入灾难。这就是战争的真相吗。  
“我们都是胜利者。”艾比说，“我读过历史书，当时整个星球都被毁了，穹顶是最后的净土，它早就造好了，就是为了有一天，整个霍普星都毁了。人们开始往穹顶逃，一路上死了好多人，最终进入穹顶的人都是胜利者。”  
“我知道这件事，大迁徙被称为’疯狂之血’。”  
“没想到你也看历史书。”艾比抬起脸看莉莉。她真的好像小女孩，眼睛很大，黑眼圈像每天都哭的结果。没有头发让她的脑袋显得很小，她的眉毛缺了一块，有个旧疤痕。她穿着有点大的囚服，肩膀瘦削，能看到小骨头顶起布料。她像一张薄纸，可以把她当风筝那样放上天。她比莉莉想象得聪明，她能在监狱里活上这么久，她还读书。  
莉莉也在地上坐下：“为什么我不能看历史书。”  
“你看着不像。”  
莉莉和艾比离得很近，几乎肩并肩。艾比身上是她的味道，囚服和头发上都是，闻起来就知道。、这是个在监狱中长大的女孩。家是监狱，监狱还是监狱。穹顶也是监狱。人类都是监狱里长大的。莉莉想。  
艾比手指交叉放在膝盖上，指关节比其他地方都要白。她的手并不光滑，是总在劳动的人拥有的手。她两只手的食指和中指都有点变形，右小指上有个疤痕。她的指腹上有淡黄色的茧子，青色的静脉爬上手背，在皮肤下面蛰伏。她的毛孔里长着细小的汗毛，手心的纹路很深。  
她有一双大眼睛，黑眼睛填满眼眶，像科幻小说里的外星人。她是个黄种人，皮肤因为不太见到阳光而显得苍白。如果她在监狱外生活，有足够的东西吃，她会有正常的体型，不那么漂亮也不显眼，是个普通的女人。现在她瘦得严重，脑袋小小的，身体也小小的，牙齿不整齐，像一只连实验室也进不了的实验老鼠。  
人的外形决定了很多事，最开始莉莉被设计出来时，是个白人女性——碧绿的眼球、白皙肤色和金色长卷发。她太漂亮也太显眼，走到哪里都有人在看她。如果她要作为原型机混入人群，她就不应该拥有这种特质。她的形象与性格截然不同，人们觉得她是个漂亮的洋娃娃，她却要持续控制把他们的脑袋和脑浆捏爆的冲动。她要求她的设计者们改变她的样子，于是他们重新制造了她的外表，之后就有了现在的莉莉，黑眼睛，褐色皮肤、黑色的直发。  
雷尔诺没有调整最初的设计，他一直是个英俊漂亮的白人男性，蓝色眼睛、金发短发，几乎完美的身体和相貌。雷尔诺被设计为一个男性，莉莉被设计为一个女性，他们拥有几乎一样的底层算法，只是参数上作了调整。从他们启动的那一瞬间起，社会元素开始干预，干预他们的行为，干预他们的情感，干预他们的想法。第一个星期他们就显出了极其明显的差别，第一个月，他们的性格渐渐固定，形成了两种完全不同的反馈方式。雷尔诺有足够的耐心，总是关心别人，好得过头。莉莉更关心自己。  
艾比看着外头。  
沿着铁栏杆看出去，是一间一间隔间。一个隔间里有两个人。这是待在监狱隔间里唯一的风景。  
莉莉顺着艾比的耳朵看出去，缺掉一块的耳朵像咬了一口的零食。她小小的，瘦瘦的，却杀了人。无论她杀了谁，莉莉都觉得没问题。

艾比上床去睡觉，莉莉也躺到床上。她能听见艾比的呼吸声，听见她的肺吸入空气，她猜测艾比的胸脯像冬天的小鸟一样膨胀开。  
“你的耳朵是怎么回事。”莉莉问。艾比不是计算机，她不一定会回答。和她聊她自己，不一定能得到想要的答案。  
艾比翻了个身，莉莉知道她不会再回答。  
莉莉闭上眼睛，打算睡觉。睡觉是休眠状态，节约能量，保存体力。  
几分钟后，艾比突然又开始说话：“它被剪刀剪掉了。”  
莉莉睁开眼睛，她不知道要怎么继续提问。她的耳朵是被自己剪掉的，还是被别人剪掉的？让她重新回忆这些或许会伤害她。人的记忆存储方式很特别，他们可以选择性地忘记一些事，选择性地粉饰自己受到的伤害，假装生活很好。如果被揭开，他们的精神会受到冲击，痛苦不堪。  
对话在这里结束了。如果是雷尔诺，他就知道怎么询问，怎么安抚，莉莉不是雷尔诺，她缺少他的能力。雷尔诺的性格中有属于这个世界要求的所谓“女性特质”的地方，他更体贴，更温柔，他是一个范本。莉莉是反叛者，那匹黑羊。  
莉莉听见艾比的呼吸声，她知道她在上铺自慰。  
她突然觉得很生气，觉得这些地方都应该被炸毁。她在外面见过各种各样的人，有太多的人应该被抓起来，而结果是艾比在监狱里每天做工，得不到减刑，这些人在外面逍遥自在。她知道人类社会又恶心又不公平，她突然因这种不公平而愤怒。  
她从床上坐起来，抓住上面的床沿，翻身跃到上铺。  
熄灯了，而她的动作又轻又快，在她捏住艾比的手腕之前，她都不知道她怎么就跳了上来。艾比吓得往墙里面缩了一点。  
莉莉更生气了：“我又不会杀你。”  
艾比试图挣脱她的手，莉莉抓得更紧，她贴着她的身体，把她压到墙壁上。艾比哭起来，莉莉松开手。她感到很抱歉，这事不应该是这样的，她应该向他优柔寡断的哥哥拷贝一些代码和参数过来，她无法成为雷尔诺，也无法成为杰森。  
去他妈的，她为什么要成为他们这种人？  
她抵住艾比的额头，她熟悉她的味道，她们当了好久的室友。现在她的眼睛里只有她黑色的眼睛，她的眼睛睁得很大，看着莉莉。莉莉把手放到她的手臂上，她没有再用力抓住她，她也就没有挣扎。她很胆小，她想告诉她她不会伤害她。  
艾比的肌肉贴在骨骼上，摸起来没有什么脂肪。她很瘦，也很柔软。莉莉顺着艾比的袖子摸进去，囚服很大，她很容易就抓住她小小的乳房，她的心脏在胸膛里跳动，血液的脉动传递到莉莉的身体里。艾比应该有一颗小小的心脏，只要莉莉用力，她就能够获得它。  
她很小心，愤怒消退了之后，她又恢复到一惯的冷静。“我不会伤害你，我要是想伤害你，我早就动手了。”  
莉莉听见艾比喘气的声音，像小老鼠。她想要她。这种感觉让她的身体舒展开，这是想得到一件东西的感觉，又不完全一样。她抚摸她温热的身体，手顺着她的肚子往下摸。她脱掉她的裤子和内裤，感到她的皮肤在她的手指下颤抖。她把她压进床褥里。  
墙上有一股阴雨的味道，冬天很麻烦，阴冷潮湿，冷得要命。她想吻她，却觉得她不应该那么像人。她避免太像人，太像雷尔诺和杰森中的任何一个。  
她把手伸进她的两腿之间，艾比的身体紧绷起来，她把她的腿分开，让她靠在她的肩膀上。她抚摸起来又湿又滑，她的阴唇摸起来好柔软。她是一个人类。莉莉试图把手指伸进去，遭到了她的抵抗。“你应该让我来。”  
“你像个强盗。”  
她把她弄得更湿，爱抚她的乳头，吻她的锁骨，让她自己分开腿允许她把手指插进去。她的手指滑进她的身体。她吻了她。这次她没有想她是不是应该避免更像人。她的体液打湿她的手。  
艾比小声叫起来，莉莉进出她的身体，抚摸她的阴唇和阴蒂，她在她的手指下扭动着腰。她继续用手指操她，在她的身体里打转。让她在她的拥抱下达到高潮。  
她夹紧她的手指，身体散发出更热的香味。她把舌头伸进她的嘴里，她急促地呼吸，乳头在她的手指下变得更硬。她高潮的时候忍不住叫出来，她紧紧地抱住她，夹住她的手。她的身体在收紧后放松下来。  
我现在应该爬下去？莉莉想。  
艾比主动吻了她两下，她的嘴唇好柔软。莉莉把手从她的身体里抽出来，她的皮肤抱起来很光滑，骨骼明显，像小动物。  
艾比试图把手伸进莉莉的裤子里，遭到了莉莉的拒绝。  
“你应该睡觉了。”莉莉回答。  
“我可以帮你。”  
“改天吧。”她想这么搂着她，她抱起来感觉很好。她继续抚摸她的乳头和大腿，想念她在她身体下颤抖的样子。她闻起来好极了，她把鼻子贴在她的肩膀上。  
“你真是个怪人。”艾比说，她搂住莉莉，“我的耳朵是被人剪掉了，最开始流了很多血。”  
莉莉靠在艾比的胸膛上，小小的心脏在胸膛里跳动。  
艾比把手伸进莉莉的头发里。  
“我剪下一打人类的耳朵给你，你会觉得开心吗？”莉莉问，她学不会雷尔诺的方式，她可以用另外一种方式。  
“那我就把它们串起来挂在脖子上。”  
“棒透了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷尔诺，一边上班一边担心上司要把他抓起来，唯一的妹妹在监狱里还想着怎么把他杀了。警探全篇第一惨。


	8. Chapter 8

天更冷，蛇舌的脑袋也更冷。他从车里下来，风一下子就把身体的热量带走了一大堆。他关上车门，戴上帽子，向前走。伯克神圣穹顶堂出现在街角，低调的暗红色砖墙，在阴冷的天气里毫不起眼。他经过路边的住宅、社区活动中心，来到教堂门口。  
他在门口看见了几个熟悉的人，他们和他打招呼，他显得很腼腆，低声问好，往里面走。穿过已经枯萎只剩下莲蓬的荷花池和早就落光了叶的枫树，他在门口脱掉鞋，寄存好，走进教堂里头，避免踩到进门的门框。席地而坐的人留下了几条通道，伯恩神父站在台前，经文听起来像诗歌。伊丽莎白、保罗、路易莎坐在一起，在大厅右侧的中部，他赶紧走过去，走向他熟悉的朋友们。  
“嘿，强尼。”他们小声和他打招呼，拥抱他。他喜欢这种感觉，在一个熟悉的地方，见到熟悉的人，好像他始终能够回来。光从上方的马赛克玻璃照进来，榻榻米上五彩斑斓。从蛇舌这个角度能够透过右侧下面的窗户看到残存的莲蓬、干枯的荷叶还有燃烧的香烛。

礼拜结束后，蛇舌去找伯恩神父问好。上次他来这里只是一周之前，来说苹果园的事，最近他签了很多字——约翰·克拉克，他不用信用卡，这是他签自己名字最多的一段时间。  
通常情况下他不在这里做礼拜，他生活在第八区，会去白色黎明教堂。但他更喜欢伯克神圣穹顶堂，他在这里长大，从9岁一直待到快16岁，他有好些伙伴，路易莎、保罗、伊丽莎白……他当时又瘦又小，皮肤黑黑的，脚很小，脚踝又细，他们都叫他瘦子。  
“一起吃个饭？”伊丽莎白问。  
“我没什么事。”路易莎说。“好呀。”保罗回答。“我可以。”蛇舌说，他今天用特质的胶水把舌头粘了起来，慢慢说话听起来还算清楚。他把帽子重新戴到头上。  
“你的脸上只剩眼睛了，瘦子。”路易莎说，她的金色长卷发总是显得很温柔。  
“你和小时候看起来没有变化。”保罗说，“以前什么样，现在还是什么样。”保罗蓄着胡须，它们无法遮掩他忧郁的蓝眼睛。  
话题为什么在他的身上，他希望它转移到别的地方：“最近你的书写得怎么样？”他问保罗。  
“老样子。我只做一件事，就是想着去写，写一点，然后扔掉。最近不顺利。”  
“会渐渐顺利。”  
“但愿如此。”  
“伙计们，我们不是该先商量去哪里吃饭吗？”路易莎问，“我没开车来，你们呢。”  
“我开了车。”  
“我也是。”  
“还有我。”伊丽莎白回答。她不太说话，是他们之间最沉默的一个，她在社区工作，她说平时因为工作需要说话太多，和他们在一起时，她只是倾听。  
“那我坐莉兹的车。”路易莎说，“我知道有个不错的餐厅，我把地址发给你们，我们那里见？”  
“好。”蛇舌回答，他们各自上车，发动车子。  
他把车开到餐厅附近，在路边停了车，从自动收费机上拿了卡。他开的是沙漠的车，一辆十年前生产的深绿色小型轿车，他自己的车是一辆后面装着医疗器械的面包车，车身上有蛇的装饰，看起来不适合开去除了黑市以外的任何地方。  
路易莎选的餐厅是一家烤饼店，烤饼里面包着牛肉和芝士，他们围在一张小桌子上，吃得满手都是油，狼狈不堪。蛇舌用纸巾擦掉顺着手指流到手背上的油，撸起袖子以免衣服也弄脏，保罗弄到了毛衣上，只有伊丽莎白没有他们那么狼狈。  
“和你们来吃这种店很合适。”  
“我看出你是故意的了。”  
“我找不到人一起吃这样的餐厅。”  
他们吃完东西，一边喝可乐一边聊天，他和这些人一起长大，还有今天没过来的伊森，当时他们住在教堂后面的小屋子里，男孩们一间女孩们一间，屋子很小，他们睡上下铺。他小时候瘦得很厉害，外号就叫“瘦子”。  
“你看上去像饶舌歌手。”路易莎看着他。  
蛇舌笑了一下：“每次在教堂摘帽子都让我很尴尬。”一般他不太说话，去做手术时，通常都是沙漠说话，他负责手术，只有和很熟悉的人在一起他才喜欢说话，他们会耐心地听，也不会催他，他不会感到不好意思。他的舌头分了叉，即使粘起来语速也快不了，说太快就没有人知道他在讲什么。  
“你还在做医生吗？”  
“对。我还能干什么？去做饶舌歌手？”他作出一个饶舌歌手在台上会做的姿势，连保罗都笑了，“我只能拿手术刀。”  
“你可以做那个在台上表演b.box的，在采访时一句话也不说，看来现在你只缺一个唱饶舌的搭档了。”保罗调侃他。蛇舌看着他，他喜欢他忧郁的眼睛和他说话的音调，还是个孩子的时候他就暗恋他，为了他们所有人的友谊都能够更长久，他没有和他上过床。现在他还是很喜欢他，他也很喜欢每个人，路易莎、伊丽莎白、伊森……他们是家人。  
“你要给我写歌了？”  
“我的小说还没写完呢。”  
他们又坐了一会儿，离开餐厅，路易莎有事要先走，他和保罗、伊丽莎白找了个附近的咖啡馆。他们聊了很多东西，让通常不想说话的伊丽莎白也加入了对话，话题关于保罗的书，关于蛇舌的苹果园，关于伊丽莎白业余时间画的画，关于饶舌歌手、电影……他喜欢和他们在一起的氛围，每隔半年他们至少要聚会一次，一起来伯克神圣穹顶堂做礼拜，然后吃个饭。  
“敬苍穹教，”保罗轻轻举起咖啡杯，“因为它让我认识你们。感谢创立这个教的人融合了基督教佛教伊斯兰教等各种宗教，却没有搞出一个需要你节食的日子，让我们每次礼拜之后都可以吃汉堡和喝咖啡。”  
“教义这些年有变动，搞不好哪天就让你戒了咖啡。”  
“我们是怎么种咖啡的？”蛇舌问，他一直搞不懂这个问题，他们在高纬度地区，没有哪个区适合种咖啡。  
“穹顶中有一个区域产咖啡豆，在第三区，开放参观，所有的咖啡豆都来自哪里，是个巨大的温室，有人工光源，是农业示范区。”伊丽莎白说。  
“我读过一些书，那些跨越了时代的人写的，他们说和穹顶纪年之前的咖啡比，我们的咖啡像加了很多水又认真煮过的狗屎。”保罗说。  
“咖啡是奢侈品。”  
“稀释了很多倍，还卖这个价钱，它确实是奢侈品。”  
“好像保留这个习惯让人们，比如我们，觉得世界还是一样的，我们都没有喝过以前的咖啡。谁知道真正长在热带的咖啡到底是什么味道？如果你有机会去尝一口，就会觉得我们现在喝的都是泥巴。”  
“据说咖啡的品质从它被采摘的那一刻就决定了。穹顶里的咖啡没有品质，谁都没见过之前的，就成了去比较人工光源造成的区别。我们没有热带。”  
“我们对以前的生活都是基于想象。”  
“现在还活着几个见过以前世界的老人？我们没有见过过去的生活，也没有见过过去的宗教，流通在市面上的书，图书馆里的书，大部分都是关于最后几年的生活，疯狂之血、历史寒冬、第二次历史寒冬。”  
“还关于那些原子弹，黎明、黑茶、疯狂男孩、月球、红色旗帜……”蛇舌记性很好，“最后多到他们连名字都懒得起了。”  
“你现在像个饶舌歌手了。”  
“谢谢，等我出专辑了送你一张。”蛇舌咧嘴笑了起来，“我们读那段糟糕的历史，发现生活至少比核爆炸时期好。这就是让我们读书的目的，珍惜现在的一切。但又不想让我们读得太多，读得太多，就会发现现在的咖啡像狗屎，现在的水果品种单一，现在的一切都没有以前好。核弹已经爆炸了，不能让它们像电影一样收回去。”  
“现在还能出纸质书吗？”伊丽莎白问。  
“越来越少，都是电子出版，存在的纸质书都是老的。森林不够，资源不够，以前每个大洲每个国家之间进行贸易，补足自己缺少的东西，现在我们要补足，大概要去外星球。”  
“我们这代人都觉得随时穹顶会耗尽，大家都没有安全感。”伊丽莎白说，“我们接收到不少没有安全感的孩子，他们拥有毫无安全感的父母，又麻木又惊恐，这两种状况出现在同一批人的身上，心理学家很难用以前的书来治疗现在的人，交谈的方式也在不断地改变，穹顶的影响太大了，在此之前没有人生活在笼子里。要解决的问题太多，前面还没有解决，后面又冒出新的问题。等等，我们非得聊这么沉重的话题吗？聊聊你在写的书？”  
“我也很有兴趣。”蛇舌补充。  
“好吧，它其实关于猛犸象。它是一种以前存在过的古代哺乳动物，生活在霍普的最北端，类似我们这里。它灭绝了很久很久很久，在核爆炸之前六千多年它就灭绝了。”  
“你的新书是科学散文？”蛇舌说。  
“还是小说。”保罗看着他。  
他的眼睛很漂亮，蛇舌想，他又看了看杯子：“我不知道有猛犸象这种动物。我们最后会不会忘掉其实我们住在穹顶里，穹顶在这个星球的最北端。就像我忘掉猛犸象。”  
“这就是我想写的地方，你待得越来越久，忘记了曾经存在过猛犸象，也忘记这是一个穹顶，忘记了咖啡应该是在太阳底下成长而不是在温室里用人工光源进行照射，忘记了这个星球曾经有很多个宗教很多种水果，忘记了穹顶其实是这个星球上一个小小的地方，也忘记了曾经拥有过整颗星球。”  
“我猜没多久这件事就会发生。”  
他们喝掉那杯产自第三区的、或许比穹顶之前纪元难喝好几倍的咖啡。蛇舌觉得他没有选择，他们都没有，他的母亲去世，然后是父亲，他住进了教堂，能活到今天，他对很多人心怀感激。但出生在这个时代他别无选择，比起在核废土上被辐射致死，他应该对头顶上这块大玻璃罩心怀感激。他想到家里柜子上放着的玻璃雪球，玻璃球里面是一栋小房子，把玻璃球倒过来晃一晃，就会下雪，这就是他们的世界，在一个玻璃球里，会下雪，会下雨，却都是人工干预的结果。如果他出生在前穹顶纪年，一个没有战争的时期，搞不好他真的能够成为一个饶舌歌手。蛇舌倒了一杯柠檬水，听保罗和伊丽莎白聊天，他告诉自己拥有一些东西已经足够了。  
外头的天空变成了暗灰黑色，冬天来了，夜晚越来越长，直到仿佛一整天都是无尽的黑夜。

******

沙漠做了个模模糊糊的梦，突然间听到门响，他伸手打开床头柜的第二个抽屉，去摸里面的手枪，手枪的冰冷令他又清醒了一些，他听见家门轻轻关上的声音，然后有人脱鞋。那声音很熟悉，他把枪放了回去，关掉床头柜的抽屉，舒舒服服地枕在枕头上。  
那个声音很轻，以免弄出很大的动静，他听到洗澡的水声，过了一会儿浴室的门被推开，那个人赤脚踩在地上，没有发出多少声音。  
很快，赤脚的家伙打开卧室门。  
沙漠伸手按开床头灯，蛇舌正穿着他的短裤爬上床。  
“把你吵醒了？”他咧嘴笑起来。  
“没有。我刚好醒了。”沙漠掀开被子。  
蛇舌钻进被子里，也钻进沙漠的怀里。他刚洗完澡，抱起来很暖和。他是沙漠漂亮的男友，从肩膀的弧度到脚踝都很漂亮。沙漠从后面抱住他，抚摸他的小腹和大腿。  
“我想睡觉了，困得要死。”  
“好呀。”沙漠回答，不做爱也可以抚摸，抚摸这事准没错，无论是抚摸他的身体还是被他抚摸。蛇舌摸起来骨骼分明，纤细又不至于骨瘦如柴。沙漠能用一只手环过他的腰，他们上床时他很喜欢这么做。他把手放在蛇舌的乳环上，蛇舌发出要睡觉的呻吟。  
“我真的很困了，亲爱的。”  
“我知道，亲爱的。”  
蛇舌转过来，搂住沙漠，他的身体以成年男性的标准来说很轻，他的胸膛贴着沙漠的手和侧腰，他闭着眼睛把手放在沙漠的腰上捏他。  
“你摸起来好极了。”他说。  
“这是我的台词吧。”沙漠吻了吻他的脸，他闻起来很好，总是干干净净，有时候还有消毒水和酒精味。沙漠每天都觉得很好，做外科手术、逃税、接收身份神秘的患者。当黑市医生比他之前的工作更要求耐心和坚持力。倒卖枪支武器那会儿他总担心是不是哪天脑袋上会被人来上一枪，现在他救各种各样的人，打了麻药的杀手有什么可怕？以前他坐在地下室里喝酒，只收现金。现在他们也只收现金，也有个设备齐全的地下室。  
“今天过得怎么样？”蛇舌吻他的嘴唇，细细分叉的舌头尝起来很可爱。  
“接了三台小手术。最开始的那个眼镜男说他是来找蛇舌的，我说你的肚子已经被我切开了，要么这样吧，我给你缝起来，你去找别的医生，今天没别人了，只有我。我拿着手术刀说这话的，差点把他吓死。你名声在外。”  
“他们来见黑医，结果见到了他的副手拿着手术刀，总有人要废话几句。”蛇舌笑起来，“你真的把他的肚子切开了然后说的这话？”  
“没有，刚打了麻药。他太啰嗦了，吓人很有意思。我缝针好看，他要知足。”  
“我知道我知道。”蛇舌笑起来，他有一双大眼睛，黑色的眼球和长睫毛都像小鹿，他的眼睛笑起来也不会眯成一条线。沙漠握着他的手，亲了他的手背一下，他的指甲剪得干净平整，在褐色的皮肤上泛着白色，他不拿枪，也用不来匕首，有一双外科医生纤细的手。  
“后面两个患者都很安静。我稍微有那么一点手忙脚乱，没有人给我递钳子也没有给我擦汗。”  
“我猜你的线最后一定缝得很好。”  
“那当然，我不当医生还准备去绣花。”沙漠笑起来，他现在很清醒了，大半夜和蛇舌躺在床上聊天，他们可以聊一个晚上，“你要躺过来吗？”  
“好。”  
沙漠换成平躺的姿势，蛇舌枕到他结实的手臂里，趴到他的胸膛上。他是个体型瘦小的男人，肩胛骨摸起来又细瘦又性感，27岁看起来像17岁，有时候沙漠自我调侃要因为和未成年上床被抓起来。  
“你今天怎么样？”他问蛇舌。  
“我去了教堂，路易莎、保罗、伊丽莎白都在。我们吃了个墨西哥餐厅，馅饼不错，吃到我满手都是油。然后去喝咖啡，聊天。我在附近逛了一圈，去了个医学书店，店员以为是我去收保护费的，差点给我钱。”  
“你拿了吗？”  
“没有！”  
“你应该拿的。”  
“然后现在给你叫个披萨？”  
“对呀，你看你很懂我的想法。”  
蛇舌又笑起来，亲吻沙漠，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，因他的吻发出呻吟。他在长吻中勃起，用大腿蹭沙漠的腿。他们能这样在床上玩好久。沙漠没有想过会与一个人相处这么久，他第一次和人住在一起，没有隐藏自己。这种关系让他安心，他猜测要么是年纪逐渐变大的缘故（他快要31岁），要么是蛇舌令人着迷。他的玩心没有以前那么重，他不想打破这样的生活，他可以和他在一起一辈子。医生和他的助手，听起来很棒，也许以后他也能够拥有厉害的黑市医生的名号。  
“你在床头柜里都放了点什么？”沙漠问，他拿枪时摸到了几个金属的小玩意。  
“修车和修电脑时保存下的零部件，小相框，几条项链。”蛇舌移动了一下，打开抽屉，“还有秃鹫死前交给我的那条项链，都在里面。”  
蛇舌摸出项链，把它们放在手指之间，金色和银色的项链垂到手腕上。  
用金色绳子捆住他是个好点子，沙漠想，他也会喜欢的，还要给他的嘴唇、胸口、大腿涂上带金粉色润滑液来玩他……  
蛇舌手里的金色项链上面挂着十字架和狮子，银色项链有个圆形的项链坠，打开之后是一张女人的照片。这条项链是“秃鹫” 特鲁特死前放在蛇舌手里的，那是9个月之前的事，沙漠和蛇舌去黑市为人做手术，警方正好发起了打击黑市交易的抓捕活动，战火激烈，尘土纷飞，能逃出来是万幸。沙漠没想过政府会使用如此多的枪支弹药来对付地下市场。据说事情和人工智能地下交易有关，至少警方的发布会是这么说的，出来回答记者问题的刚好是雷尔诺警官，他在十年前救过蛇舌。穹顶并不大，沙漠总这样觉得。  
那次警方的行动在沙漠的腹部留下了一个枪眼，现在疤痕长好了，他总算像个合格的军火商了。  
“我去问过，”蛇舌把项链放在手心里，用手指触摸项链坠，照片泛着深褐色，上头的女人有着浅色卷发和脆弱又柔情的眼眸，令人心动，“我问了很多人，秃鹫没有家人没有情人，大家都说他形单影只，他的副手也死了，知道他情况的人没几个。我拍了这张照片，问他们是不是认识这个女人。还是没人知道。”  
“在找到主人之前它可以留在我们的床头柜里。”  
蛇舌把项链收起来，放进床头柜，和沙漠的枪放在一起。  
“也许他希望你留着它。”沙漠说，“他交给了你。”  
“如果有更适合的人保管它……”蛇舌转过来，他的手臂之前放在外面，现在冰冰凉凉，开了暖气冬天还是很冷，沙漠贴住蛇舌的手臂，搂住他的肩膀，把他搂进怀里，他抱起来小小一只，像小鹿。  
“冬天有一件事特别好。”蛇舌抱住沙漠，磨蹭他的大腿，“半夜不睡觉，第二天也有足够的时间是黑夜。”  
“我以为你说你不想做爱。”  
“不想大动干戈。”  
沙漠明白了他的意思，他们可以简单地做爱，不用把蛇舌捆成一只粽子，不用大晚上爬起来准备滴蜡的道具和皮鞭。  
“我想帮你口交。”蛇舌看着他。  
“我随时都乐意。”  
蛇舌爬下去，钻进被子里，吞下沙漠的性器，沙漠发出呻吟，他喜欢他分叉的舌头和潮湿炙热的口腔。  
“现在我有点喜欢天亮得晚了。”沙漠用手抓住蛇舌的后颈，深深呼吸了一次，“你真是个专家。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 波比和泰迪，就是一个GG脸一个米勒脸的冷闪AU（。  
> 马蒂亚斯我脑补的是Shannon Woodward在西部世界的造型，乌鸦脑补的是Carey Mulligan。  
> 大家随意！

“邮差”马蒂亚斯坐到座位上，戴上耳机，她有个小办公室，说话不会被打扰，每天早上来，她要做的第一件事就是检查没有被窃听，没有被监控，接着她开始检查电脑和网络，日复一日，从不间断。成为一个好的特工最重要的一点是谨慎，电影里喜欢拍大大咧咧的特工，更有戏剧性，而生活就是你必须每天检查、每天坚持、每天不放松。  
她泡了一壶柠檬水放在桌子上，减少出门的次数。  
“乌鸦”路易莎的声音出现在耳机里：“你看得到我的位置吗。”  
“看到了。”马蒂亚斯切换出四个页面，占据两个电脑屏幕，一张是屋子的平面图，代表乌鸦的点在楼前闪烁，一个是目标人物信息，一个是乌鸦肩膀上摄像头的画图，一个是目标处附近摄像头的图像，“我拿到了平面图，房子里没有摄像头，我把平面图传送给你。”  
“收到。”  
“目标人物的照片也一起传送给你了。里面可能不止一个人，他们在制作简易炸弹，你需要小心。”  
“我穿了防弹背心。”  
“炸死你野鬼会找我算账。”  
“我命很大的，老大。”  
“当心，小姐。”  
“我准备进去了。”  
“你的3点钟方向是个走廊，打开那扇门……现在往前走，下楼梯……”她一边观察乌鸦的位置在平面图上移动的状况，一边做出指示。  
任务结束得很快，没有造成爆炸，目标人物确认死亡。乌鸦说她要先回去睡一觉，马蒂亚斯约她下班后去喝一杯。她摘下耳机，放在桌前，把黑色的头发重新扎了一次。这周有很多事发生，她去看了牙医，去参加了她叔叔的葬礼，天不好，下着雪，四周都很冷。他的妻子和孩子站在一旁。葬礼总会有一种沉浸感，连马蒂亚斯也逃不开，她开始想她自己的死会怎么样，来参加她葬礼的会是哪些人。她把一支笔拿在手上转着玩，没有在纸上写字，潜意识里写下的字和画会暴露秘密，她从不乱涂乱画。她想到哈登，她的前男友，他人不错，长得也好，他们分手完全是因为他在情报局工作，最近间接听令于科特，而她刚好是这位科特先生的秘密特工。她没办法保持这段关系。她想继续做特工，可如果有一天她不想干这行了，那时候她就要一个人生活，谁会为她准备葬礼？

马蒂亚斯在办公室待到下班，她站起来，清空今天的信息，再检查一次，锁好电脑，锁好门。她走出去，在走廊上遇到了几个熟面孔，没有打招呼，她朋友不多，一个人吃饭，不参加聚会，少接触才更容易保住秘密。  
马蒂亚斯走到大厅，看见了凯特琳，她穿着球鞋和一条黑色的长裤，上面是毛衣和毛绒外套，有发布会和重要场合发言她会穿正装，看起来今天什么也没有。她是政府宣传部的大总管，和马蒂亚斯差不多大，也是科特的绯闻女友。马蒂亚斯当然知道她老板是什么货色，除了雷尔诺警探他只爱他家的猫。马蒂亚斯喜欢凯特琳，她有一种容易亲近的感觉，并不会穿着高跟鞋低头看你，她容易沟通，说话不拐弯抹角。马蒂亚斯安静地走过去，她避免和大人物们说话以及眼神接触，她避免被任何人注意。  
她离开大楼，坐上公交车，在一家以数字为名字的酒吧里找到乌鸦。她坐在角落的高脚凳上，离酒保挺远，马蒂亚斯走过去，在她身边坐下，要了一杯啤酒。  
“坐办公室让你胖了。”路露出笑容。  
“小姐，我们才1天没见。”马蒂亚斯没什么好脸色。  
“这样吗。”路笑了一下。  
“黑头发适合你。”马蒂亚斯说，路今天是黑色直短发，垂到耳朵那里，她做外勤特工最麻烦的地方是她太显眼，但这种柔弱洋娃娃的气息恰到好处得遮掩了她是个杀手的事实。这几年她都是内勤特工，她本来就懂技术这块，再加上有个好老师波比。  
“我也很喜欢。”路说，她揽了揽自己的头发。  
马蒂亚斯喝了几口酒，突然开始想哈登，她不可能辞职不干，她喜欢她的工作，她36岁，不需要出外勤，只要有好的判断力和果断处理事情的习惯，她能继续做很多年特工。或者她可以另外找个男友，搞不好和他结婚，婚后始终隐藏自己的身份。哈登是很好，但现在科特一定程度也算他的上司，马蒂亚斯很难过心理的这道关，即使她能够隐藏得很好。  
葬礼和牙医影响了我，她想。  
她一般不会这么多愁善感，她完全可以和秘密分队一同生活……可每个人都会退休或者死掉，最后或许只剩下她……最好的方式是和乌鸦在一起。排除马蒂亚斯不喜欢女人这一点，一切都很好。乌鸦知道她的底细，是个双性恋，她们的老板都是野鬼，她们在一起工作，分享所有肮脏的任务。乌鸦不会因为知道她杀人就认为她如何如何，她自己就是个杀手。当然，她也很可爱。  
除了马蒂亚斯是个异性恋以外，这个解决方案没有任何问题。  
草，她在内心骂道，她到底在想什么，她是不是变得越来越像野鬼了？野鬼就是这样想事情的。  
“你搞定我的新搭档了吗？”  
“还在找。”  
“你找不到这个人，我们就要一辈子搭档下去了？”  
“听上去你对我有意见。”  
“反正怪怪的，老大。”路倒是很直接。她有一双柔和的眼睛，笑起来甜甜的，有柔软的皮肤、粉红的小胸脯、有点忧郁的眼神，像酒吧里最漂亮的驻唱女歌手，一点也不像杀手。她使用陆战队那套近战技术，把手枪当作匕首用，近距离射击，射击好几次，她打起来不华丽，却实用又干净，她是个出色的全能特工……  
但你不喜欢女人，她还是你的下属。  
马蒂亚斯决定暂时清空大脑。天呐，她不准备睡她的同事，却在想最佳方案是与她恋爱和结婚？  
“你晚上回家吗？”路问。  
“回的。”回家是一个代称，意思是去安全屋。  
“我也回家。我们喝完了一起回去。”  
“波比说温特会做晚餐。”  
“家里有厨子就是好。”乌鸦笑起来，她的脾气比马蒂亚斯好多了，马蒂亚斯知道自己老是一副臭脸，很多时候对科特也没有好脸色。算了吧，别要求特工头子遵守对同事和上司微笑的职场规则。对于乌鸦的搭档，她的心中有了好几个人选，陆战队的人、情报局也勉强找出了几个人。但没有任何一个人脱颖而出。这个人得和乌鸦互相保护，有时候要看上去像一对。她要把下属的生命交到其他人手中，就必须做出一个绝佳的选择。  
“他退休了我其实觉得很高兴，”乌鸦喝掉自己面前的那杯酒，“他有家人，人总要退休，能这么退休是好事。”她说的是她的老搭档。  
“不是每个人都有资格退休，大家一般都在坟墓里退休。”  
“你说话怎么老是这么扫兴，老大。”乌鸦托着下巴看她，她比马蒂亚斯要高，马蒂亚斯是个小个子，黑头发深色眼睛，混入人群会消失，她不够漂亮不够温柔，生来适合做特工。  
“我先回家。”马蒂亚斯把啤酒喝完，钱留在桌上，她从高脚凳上下来，她不喜欢高脚凳，她套上外套，往外走，听见乌鸦和酒保要了另外一杯酒。  
老规矩，她和乌鸦分开回家。她步行去车站，用衣服上的帽子盖住脑袋，她不喜欢下雨和下雪。  
她回到安全屋，里面传来炖肉的味道，泰迪在烧菜，波比在旁边打下手。  
“回来啦，老大。”波比露出灿烂笑容，他和乌鸦真是绝配，他们笑起来都可爱得要命。马蒂亚斯手下有全穹顶笑起来最可爱男特工和女特工。  
“被肉的味道吸引。”她回答，“野鬼今天回来。”  
“他吃饭吗？”  
“不用管他。”  
“温特，给他留一点。”波比对泰迪说。  
马蒂亚斯从不担心科特会饿死，波比则是甜心。  
看泰迪在厨房做饭的感觉真好，这个沉默寡言的外勤特工烧得一手好菜，他年轻时英俊到整个情报局都为之轰动，后来他受了伤，躺了2个月，头上到左脸留下一道竖着的疤痕，科特让他加入了秘密小队，他遇到了波比，成为他的搭档，成为他们中的一份子。  
这些人或许不能来参加我的葬礼，但他们会想办法把我埋了。马蒂亚斯觉得这也不错。哈登之前问她要不要出来喝酒，她没有答应。她不能开门见山地说，我帮你的老板杀人来着，我们应该保持距离。其实情报局也不怎么干净，她又想。也有可能哈登是科特另外一个小队的成员，和我一样？  
温特把炖肉端上来，马蒂亚斯所有的念头瞬间变成了那盘豆子炖肉。  
乌鸦回来了，大家坐成一团在厨房吃饭。  
“你去看牙医了？”波比问。“去了。”马蒂亚斯说，把肉塞进嘴里，“有人把枪放在你的嘴里，用电钻拔掉你的牙齿，逼你说出秘密，结果你还要付他钱。”  
波比笑得要死：“你告诉他，我也干这个，我可能也是个牙医。”

 

*****

波比去水池那边洗碗，房子很老，没有洗碗机，没有智能家居设备，他是技术特工，知道机械的设备比电子的更安全，也知道一个安全屋应该尽量减少智能设备和系统的装载，简单的摄像头就足够。他洗碗，乌鸦在他左边用干布擦盘子，泰迪在他右边做含柠檬和橙子的饮料，邮差在餐桌上用笔记本电脑，她手边的锅里是给野鬼留的豆子炖肉。  
波比一边哼歌一边用流水冲洗盘子——4个人，一大堆盘子。这让他有家的感觉。  
他的妈妈死得很早，检方认为是他的爸爸把妈妈杀了，他不知道该信谁。他在孤儿院长大，学习了怎么讨人喜欢，后来他被选中，进了情报局的技术部，很早就跟了科特。他和野鬼之间有一些古怪的共同语言，他是小分队里第一个跟了野鬼的人，比邮差还要早，他很早就帮野鬼从系统里面偷信息，帮他破译和做很多工作。情报局还有一些人对他伸出橄榄枝，问他要不要去他们手下工作，他知道这些人最后都会把他杀了，作为一个孤儿和一个罪犯的儿子长大，他对这种事很敏感。  
当他的父亲不能支持监狱的劳动，他就被执行了死刑。那是波比17岁时的事。他其实和他一点也不亲近，他5岁时他就进监狱了。但他渐渐长得像他，性格也像他，越来越相信他没有杀了他的妈妈。案子过了太久，他无法改变任何事。如果他的父亲能够再等一等，如果他没有被监狱拖垮，等波比进了情报局，他或许就能够把他弄出来。  
很多事情都来不及，人生就是这样。波比知道自己一辈子都会想着这件事，一辈子都会后悔，他应该更信任他，他应该更早地信任他，他应该鼓励他上诉，他应该推动这个案子重新审查。他在装妈妈骨灰的格子旁买了一个盒子装他的骨灰，听说穹顶之前人们把尸体埋在土地里，真是奢侈的方式。他去了他的死刑执行现场，他作为一个孤儿长大，那一刻他真的成为一个孤儿。

门口响起熟悉的敲门声，野鬼来了，他进来时又是那副老头子的样子，看起来很搞笑，波比忍不住笑了。这个队伍能存在这么久，源于每个人都很谨慎，每个人都善于保存秘密。  
野鬼带了蛋糕，波比把自己的那份留给了泰迪。泰迪喜欢吃甜的。  
邮差和野鬼在餐厅聊天，波比坐回电脑前，继续没做完的工作。泰迪在他身后坐下，看一本书。他们离得很近。波比很喜欢泰迪离他近的感觉，这让他感到安全。泰迪是波比严格意义上的第一任搭档，也是他任何意义上的第一任男友，他比他大15岁。波比要承认可能自己是有那么一点恋父情结。  
波比在键盘上敲打了几行字，停下来，看着程序自己跑，他端起杯子，喝泰迪做的热热的饮料，泰迪知道他的喜好，没有给他加糖浆。波比捧着杯子把椅子转过去，离泰迪更近。波比看着泰迪，泰迪看着书。这也是他们有时在家里的状态。温特·斯科特是波比拼图的另一半。邮差安排他们两个搭档的那一天，温特穿了一件棕色的外套，波比觉得他很像泰迪熊。温特恰好需要一个新的代号，于是有了“泰迪”。  
波比不擅长信任人，他要承认这一点，能够信任温特、科特、还有队伍里的其他人，是一种很难想象的状态，他进入这种状态，才知道自己多么多么需要去信任他人这种感觉，这就是对他的救赎，也应该是唯一的救赎。他应该早点学会信任他人。他的童年始终在怀疑和没有安全感中度过，它们组成他疼痛的脚踵，却始终被他的开朗所掩盖。喜欢他的人很多，在遇到泰迪之前他没有谈过恋爱，没有性经验，他从来不擅长信任他人。  
温特抬起头看他，波比冲他笑了一下：“看你的书吧。”  
“你喝完了？”  
“看你的书吧。”  
他或许不能和泰迪在一起多久，他们做着危险性很高的工作。如果泰迪死了，他肯定也会去死，他绝对活不下去。所以泰迪得活着，作为他的搭档他必须严格谨慎地安排每一次任务，定期排查系统状况，保障安全屋的隐蔽性，必要时换一个根据地……这些事情都是波比在做，他一边做一边教乌鸦。他们都希望这个小队继续，搞不好有一天所有人都好好地退休了，像小手指那样。他和温特搞不好会去教堂举办个婚礼什么的，邀请大家参加。  
野鬼吃完了炖肉，和邮差说完了话，回到客厅来，在沙发上坐下。  
波比坐着椅子移动过去，他有一些事要汇报。  
“我在做编译的工作，还用了情报局的大机器作肉机，2个月没有太多结果，深感挫败。不过我有个新发现，我们缺少拼图的一块。”  
科特看着他，他一般不打断波比说话。  
“我们拿到了人工智能原型机的数据，深红公司其他数据，它们都以那种我和大家提到过的古怪编码方式进行加密，这不是穹顶后产生的技术，它来自穹顶之前，如何编码和解码的结束掌握在深红公司的人手里。我找到了几篇穹顶前的论文，讲类似的算法，可还是残缺不全，信息保留得太少了……无论如何，总之我挖了一下，发现应该还有一块拼图，类似一把钥匙，有这把钥匙，一切都会迎刃而解。最开始我猜想这把钥匙就在黑市里，但从黑市拿回来的数据中没有这一块。它在哪里？它以什么形式存在？它被删除了？不会，加密的人也会想要解密。我还在查，有些线索，有些方向，大部分还是团迷雾，我会再去检查深红公司的遗址和黑市的废墟，再去询问一些人。我说完了。”  
“你需要我提供什么帮助？”科特问。  
“一些搜查令，我会集中起来告诉你。”波比转向邮差。  
“好，我会搞定。”邮差回答。  
“我还会用到政府的数据机，那是后面的事。”波比说。  
“解密之后我们会得到什么？”邮差问。  
“我猜测是深红设计的人工智能原型机的算法、代码，实验过程……我们可能会知道原型机长什么样，是不是用人类的身份混入了社会，这就很容易把他们找出来了。我们也将知道深红是怎么制造原型机身体的。拿到了资料，就等于占据了最重要的位置。你可能可以用它造军事机器人，想想看。”  
“原型机的脸不会改变吗？”  
“他们自己不能这么做，重造面孔要有情报局在深红查获的那些实验舱，情报局拿到的实验舱也不全，很多损毁了。原型机要有一整套的设备才能再造硬件，也就是他们自己的脸。机器要做得像人，非常困难，深红用的这部分技术来自穹顶之前，并不是我们星球的技术。据传曾经有政府在和外星文明接触，这种技术就是证明。它远远超越了我们的想象，我们只能做那些简单的机器人，不可能制造出摸起来像人，看起来像人，说话举止也有像人，能在人类中秘密生活的智能体，软件做不到，硬件也做不到。深红利用了不应该被使用的技术，我们无法控制这些智能体。他们一旦被释放，到底会发展到什么方向，这点无法掌控。”  
“如果我们还在一颗大的星球上，就有更高的容错率。”乌鸦插话，“穹顶是个小而紧凑又各方面缺乏的系统，一旦出现这种错误，可能导致系统性崩溃。我们在讨论的是人类灭亡问题。”  
“滥用外来技术太不负责任。”波比补充，他和乌鸦站在一个阵营，他们对此事的看法一致，你拥有技术，但你要对人类文明负责。  
“不仅仅是这几个人工智能——谁知道有几个——原型机导致问题，如果这些代码被上载，被复制，进入现在的互联网，它可能成为难以清理的病毒，损毁整个穹顶的网络系统，那时候一切都将瘫痪。你要重建它，就必须删除以前所有的，包括所有穹顶前的资料，包括我们的生态系统。我们的生态系统也是建立在软件控制与调节的基础上的，我们不可能删除，甚至都不能暂停这套系统，没有这套系统，穹顶就完了。”  
“情报局的技术部门最近调用了更多资源来破译这些信息。”科特说。  
“我们争取比他们更快。”情报局技术部门是以前波比所在的部门，其中有一些他熟悉的前同事。  
关乎人类这个物种存亡的问题在这个屋子里被讨论，波比感到很奇妙。如果他有机会，他会去制造人工智能原型机吗？如果这台机器可以看起来和他父母一模一样呢？如果他失去了泰迪，他又拥有这套技术，他会怎么做？他还会像现在这样思考吗？  
“调查时当心。”邮差说。  
“泰迪会和我一起。”波比回答，“我还要去停尸间、情报局的资料室、警局的证物室，都需要老大帮我混进去。”他们都可以一个人当两个人用，除了特工，他也是个好侦探。  
“好，我给你们弄几张身份卡片。”邮差说，她是仿造品专家，她自己有技术，不需要求助他人。而要混进一个他们都熟悉的系统，难度比混进什么穹顶高端色情俱乐部容易。  
“情报局、警方的调查有任何进展，我第一时间通知大家，他们目前在调查不同的方向。”科特说，他交代了一下之前的任务和之后的，把U盘给波比，那是波比之前要的一些资料。  
野鬼站起来，走到白板前，把目前得到的消息写在上面，将各种资料用红线连起来。邮差、波比和乌鸦分别补充了一点，大家又坐到沙发上，去看这张已经很复杂的图，上面有雷尔诺警探、一些黑市人物、马克·丹尼尔斯……似乎每个人都是关键人物，每个人又都不是。  
拼图还少一大块，依旧迷雾重重。

 

****

波比从安全屋回到家，打开空调，检查家中没有被入侵，没有被监听，确认安全后，他坐到沙发上，打开电视，等泰迪回来一起洗澡。1小时后，泰迪回家了。波比去门口迎接他，帮他把大衣挂到门口的钩子上，他和他一同洗澡，帮他打肥皂。温特很英俊，他进情报局时波比还是个孤儿院里的小男孩，波比进情报局后见过温特，他当时的代号是“磁石”，帅得要死又从不失手的超级特工。后来的事故和疤痕让他离开情报局，比以前更加沉默寡言。不过那不改变他的英俊，波比觉得他还是世界上最漂亮的人。他太依赖温特，温特也太依赖他。他没办法和别人搭档。  
洗完澡，波比和温特去沙发上看电视，他枕在温特的腿上，温特把手放在他的肩膀上，给他盖毯子。波比检查过了家，温特在身旁，他感激这种时刻。他想要时间停下来，想要温特更久地在他身边。他坐起来，跨坐在温特的大腿上，捧着他的脸吻他，他这么英俊，他喜欢坐在温特的腿上，温特并不比他高，但比他强壮很多。这种生活能够持续多久？他总有这样的担忧，温特闻起来令人安心，他爱抚波比的后背，亲吻他的侧脸。波比抱着温特，蜷在他的身体中，握住他的手指睡着了。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

 

一大早莉莉就站在操场上看雪。雪从天上往下飘，经过了处理，不包含放射性物质。莉莉没有为雪感动，艾比却很高兴，她抬起脸看天，雪落在她的鼻梁上、睫毛上，在她的体温下融化，打湿了她的睫毛和皮肤。她站着不动，雪染白短到看得见头皮的脑袋。这很好玩，人为雪而开心，雪能够被塑造成各种形状，只在冬天存在，这是人喜欢它的原因。过去的冬天死过很多人，冬天的节日被取消了，挪到了夏天。人还是爱雪。  
天气太冷，有不少人待在里面，没有来操场。莉莉坐到中间的台阶上，视野很好，像艾比说得那样。她冲艾比招手，艾比小跑过来，坐到她身边，显得高兴：“这里很不错吧。”  
“人要有放松的时间。”莉莉说，这是个谎言，她坐在这里，艾比也会过来，如果有人来找茬，她能把别人打发走。大雪天没多少人在操场上，这是个安全的选择。  
“你喜欢下雪天。”  
“很冷不过有趣。以前彼得和我在雪里打滚，我们堆雪人，还有一次他差点掉进了冰窟里，他一脚踩进去了，我把他拉上来。冬天的湖里死过好多人。”她们上床之后艾比开始对她说更多的话，她的过去很长，莉莉的过去太短，听艾比说话莉莉像在重新学习和认识这个世界。  
“很多人死在湖里？”  
“里面有鱼，冬天砸开冰，能把鱼插上来，冰不是每年都很厚，脆弱的地方，人踩了会掉下去。我看过有人掉下去，后来听说那个人死了。到处都很危险。每个地方都是。”  
莉莉帮艾比弄掉脑袋上的雪，艾比用力摇头，头上的雪往下掉，四散开，有一些弹到莉莉的脸上。  
“这样就没雪了。”艾比笑了，鼻子皱起来，黑眼睛很深，眼睛下面有好看的弧线，她的脸上写着成年人的疲惫，眼睛还是像小女孩。莉莉能听见她的血在颈动脉中流动，生机勃勃，好像下着的雪，人觉得雪动人是因为这种生命力，人在冰下插鱼是看见了水里的生命力。她想吻她，但这会带来麻烦。她用手揉揉她的脑袋，拥住她的肩膀，艾比在她的肩膀上笑了一阵，她的呼吸让莉莉的脖子暖起来。她的身体很轻，落在她的肩膀上。  
她们坐了好长时间，艾比吸着鼻涕，冷得发抖，嘴唇发白，莉莉把她拖回室内。艾比一边搓手一边跺脚，过了好久才暖和起来。  
休息时间结束，她们去不同的车间工作。吃晚饭时，莉莉挤到艾比身边，把一半的晚饭留给她，让她多吃一点，长胖一点，她摸起来和看起来都很瘦。上周开始，莉莉洗澡和吃饭都陪在艾比身边，“一只耳”艾比有了新朋友，不再有那么多人找她的麻烦。莉莉不是监狱的新人，不是刺头，也不是狠角色，她是个普普通通的女囚，一只耳的室友。  
至今为止她们与其他人相安无事。  
回到隔间，艾比有了看书的时间，莉莉玩她弄来的一个乒乓球。她前天帮人做了半天的工，得到了一只白色乒乓球。她对着墙扔球，再接住，移动迅速，在囚室里上下跳跃。她很久没有发挥身体的长处，这种快速移动让她觉得舒服，她晒够了太阳，吃够了食物，存够了能量，她能维持这种高兴奋状态很久。  
兵乓球是个好的娱乐工具，而不是锻炼工具。莉莉不需要增强肌肉的强度，她只需要保存能量，少用身体硬件，就能保持状态。她比人类的优势大，比人类更强壮更灵敏，如果他们知道她拥有的东西，就会感到恐惧。  
熄灯铃声响起，艾比合上书，莉莉爬到艾比的床上，钻进她的被子。  
“你很挤。”艾比抱怨她，又用手搂住她。  
“我睡在外面，反正是我掉下去。”  
她在随即而来的黑暗中和艾比接吻，抚摸她的身体。皮肤的接触很舒服，慵懒、柔软、安全。被设计成这样让她满意，她能够像人类一样生活，躲在人类中，还能够和一个人类建立关系，她有人类那样的皮肤，那样的温度，和一个人类女人躺在一起。  
她为什么总忍不住要睡在她身边？因为天气很冷，她自己解释。她吻起来令人心安，而我有嗅觉，这是第二重解释。第三个理由是，她是个脆弱的女孩，她不可能发现我是个机器人，我没有理由伤害她。还有第四个和第五个理由。她抱起来太暖和，柔软又好闻，她很容易就在她的怀里迷迷糊糊地睡着。  
当初他们说与人类建立关系，她始终不理解，现在她有了一些认识，建立关系像养小动物，艾比躺在她怀里又小又脆弱，她能够保护她，也能够伤害她，她拥有足够的力量和方式，拥有摧毁和爆发的能力，但她没有运用，她没有伤害她，也不想伤害她，这就是建立关系。  
她听着艾比的心跳，把脸贴在她的胸脯上，有一只鸟在心脏里跳。算法和脉冲让她觉得心动，心动是一个反射被触发。她的头发扎着她的手心。如果她的头发变长，她会什么样？如果她不穿囚服呢？如果她穿衬衫、T恤、连衣裙、比基尼、冲锋外套？  
“你为什么允许我每天晚上挤你？”床很小，她问这个问题。  
“我知道谁会伤害我，谁不会。我很知道这点。”她笑起来，牙齿像兔子。在黑暗中她的眼睛更黑。她的呼吸，她的颈动脉，她的乳`头，她胸部皮肤下的静脉血管，她的肋骨和她的肉体。  
“我可以教你怎么揍人。”她把手伸到她的大腿之间。  
艾比夹住她的手，阻止她继续摸她，换了个姿势，靠着她：“我是普通人。”  
“我也是，能揍人的普通人。”  
“普通人不会那么玩兵乓球。”  
“我只是速度快。你想知道我可以教你一些实用的方式，有人揍你，你怎么躲开，怎么揍他们，怎么保护自己。”  
“我早点学就好了。”  
“现在也可以。总之我越狱会带着你。外头很大，都是危险，用得上。”  
“嘘……你会被抓起来，被关进禁闭室，我进去过，你不会想去的。又黑又湿，一不小心就死了。”  
“我不会被抓住，被抓住也逃得掉，我有计划，还很强壮，我对狱警的轮班表很熟悉，只要摸清这里的管道，找到突破口……你不想一辈子都在这个鬼地方吧。”  
“我知道我会一辈子在这里度过，死在这里。现在你和我一起吃饭，没人找我的麻烦，已经很好了。”她轻轻拍拍莉莉的背，“你很好，我是个胆小鬼来着。我没有站出来，我的弟弟死了，又一个弟弟也死了……我被关进来，因为胆小，没有更早行动，胆小让我活下来。我做不到……如果你想走，我可以帮你。”

她有两个弟弟？彼得和谁？下雪天不是问这些问题的好时候，何况此刻她们还如此暖和。她是怎么被关进来的并不重要，她杀过人，莉莉也杀过人，这没什么大不了。至于艾比怎么杀的人，莉莉好奇，却不想多问。她们的关系并不建立在过去发生了什么上面，而是建立在未来要发生什么上。越狱？杀人？逃出去？逃亡？躲藏？她要想一个安全逃出去，在外面也能安全生活的方法。  
“你帮我越狱，就成了我的同伙，你也必须逃出去。”莉莉随口一提，她不用真的说服艾比，只要订好计划，和艾比一起完成就好。她不用和她解释她能够在监狱里照顾她，也能够在监狱外面照顾她，解释很麻烦，行动能说明问题，解释产生种种误解，人的关系因此脆弱。她闻着她身体的味道，爬到她上面去，她的味道盖过了墙壁淡淡的霉味，盖过了冬天冰冷的味道，她的身体暖融融的，越过皮肤和肌肉，她能抚摸到她的骨骼，她的肋骨，胸脯，她的小腹、大腿，她的味道被身体的热度蒸开，有汗水味和香味。  
莉莉有嗅觉，有味觉——这是成为人的重要方面，如果她仅仅只是拥有人类的样子、人类的思维，无法闻到味道、品尝到东西，无法感受到欲望、快乐，无法和人上床，她不可能知道什么是人类，也不可能看起来像人类。她原本觉得这是个糟糕设计，后来发现这是她融入人群的必要条件。  
她吻艾比的嘴唇，它们干燥、柔软，她吮吸她的下唇，触碰湿热的口腔，她的唾液让她觉得心动，好像她确实能够理解喜欢人类是个怎样的感觉，她把手放在她的肩膀、胸口，抚摸她的身体——她清晰的肋骨，柔软的胸脯，挺立的乳头，像触感迷人的肥皂一样的皮肤，她呼吸的起伏，脖子上的动脉……她是自然的产物，没有被制造，被拼合，她原始、纯粹，是进化史的成果，是这颗星球的果实。她由这颗星球孕育而来，并非科技的拼合，而是活生生的血肉，她的身体行走、思考、呼吸，这多么得不可思议。  
艾比的呼吸变得急促，胸脯上下起伏，莉莉听着她心脏跳动的声音，一种规则的、美的脉动，人的心脏跳动。  
艾比也开始抚摸她，她把膝盖顶到她的两腿之间，她们把身体缠绕到一起，她变得和她一样潮湿。莉莉喜欢她急促呼吸时的热度，她贴着她，咬她的乳头，艾比叫起来，缠住她的腿。她试图不要使用力气，尽量不要伤害她，她的手指能把人的脑袋拧下来，现在它们正抚摸她潮湿的下体。她柔软的阴部像她的身体那样脆弱，她顺着她的肚脐往下吻她，为她口交。艾比抓住她的肩膀，试图阻止她，她阻止得并不坚定，莉莉没有理睬。  
艾比在她的身体下面高潮，颤抖又收缩，莉莉爬上来贴着她，又一次吻她。艾比的身体更热了，她坐起来，爬到她的身上。  
“换我。”艾比说，她亲吻莉莉的喉咙和锁骨。莉莉觉得害羞（如果这种反馈真的是害羞的话），她希望主动为她服务，却觉得她对她的亲吻和抚摸令人害羞。她感到她触摸她的肚脐和大腿内侧，她的手有茧子，动作很轻柔，她喜欢她抚摸她。或许她最开始就喜欢女人？她们更柔软，更令人安心，她不用想着“我或许会把你的脑袋拧下来放进马桶里冲掉”，“我会把你的血抹到墙壁上”……艾比的手指分开她的阴唇，她深深吸了一口气，感受她的手指用她喜欢的方式爱抚她，在她的身体上打转。如果是其他人这么做一定会失去脑袋，或者被挖掉眼睛……明明是艾比受到过伤害，她只负责伤害别人，但她是更放不开的那一个。  
莉莉有不少隐藏在人类社会里的办法，唯独缺少和人相处与拥抱。她试着放松，艾比抚摸她的阴蒂，这让她感到无所适从，她夹紧她的手，她吻她的嘴唇和脸颊，她闻起来是她喜欢的味道。她在她的手指下达到高潮，身体像在水中痉挛又放松。她觉得到处都湿哒哒的，既害羞同时也很性感。她把艾比翻过来压在墙上。夜晚还很长，她们还可以继续接吻，继续拥抱。  
“我不会让你在监狱里度过一辈子。”  
“我做好了准备。”艾比说，莉莉缠着她的手指，艾比枕在她的胸口，“你就像是老鼠、猫，说一些胡话。你准备去拿纸巾吗？”  
“好。”莉莉赤身爬下去，把卷纸拿上来。她们把自己擦干净，将用过的纸巾扔到地下。  
“两个人睡一张床很挤。”  
“要掉也是我掉下去。”莉莉不想回去，她想睡在她的床上。一旦放任情绪和心情，她就觉得孤独，人也这么觉得，她不是人类，又像个人类。  
“你别老是想着越狱，就会活得更好。”艾比把手放在她的背后，搂住她，“到处都是监狱，你可以读书。”  
“监狱外面有很多吃的。”  
“也有很多危险。”艾比停顿了一下，“我想出去，又不想，外面有自行车、电饭煲、游乐场、图书馆，外面还有危险。”  
外面有什么？莉莉把手指放在艾比的腰那儿抚摸她。外面有不怎么真实的阳光，如果它对人类与她这样的类人类有意义，那么它就是真实。她知道越狱的点子一旦有了，她就再也无法抑制它的发展。


	11. Chapter 11

艾比把头放在搁板上，侧脸贴着搁板，卡捷琳娜把手放在她的头上，凑近她的脖子。  
她随时能够把我的脑袋拧下来，她把我的脑袋拧下来，莉莉会把她的脑袋拧下来，今天就完了，休息室里不是脑袋就是血。  
艾比看见莉莉的囚服，她站得很近。  
艾比左边的耳朵里是纹身笔嗡嗡的响声，一只小蜜蜂，她贴着搁板的右耳听见细微气流的声音。再过一会儿，她的脖子上会多出一句话：“他们不知道无法辨识的神就住在他们的体内”。  
这句话来自一首诗，诗写于穹顶纪年之前，一个女诗人写了它，她看到这句话很喜欢，莉莉不知道哪里来的钱，她说如果你喜欢，你可以把它纹在身上，她觉得这是个好主意，这么做有很多好处，死的时候纹身能够帮助别人辨认你面目全非的尸体，把诗纹在身上，人就不再是当初那个人了，一些东西就被注入身体，把人变成一个新的人。  
要当新的人很困难，过去会追着不放。  
从监狱里小小的窗户看出去，是星星，星星只有那么一点，天空只有窗户的大小，人在狭窄的地方生活，过去到现在。彼得困在过去，她走了出来。可是他死的时候她也有一部分死了，亲近的人离开世界，会带走一点东西，她和彼得太亲近，他带走了好多东西。她会做关于彼得的梦，因为愧疚，因为自责，因为来不及，也因为爱。  
“好了。”卡捷琳娜说，她用抹布擦掉艾比脖子上的墨水和血。莉莉凑过来看，看得很认真。她用手指碰了碰艾比的脖子。  
“看起来不错。”  
艾比站起来，用手摸了摸脖子，她觉得痛，又很喜悦。  
“有点红，过几天就好了。”卡捷琳娜说，她在监狱给人纹身，她们给她物品或者钱。  
艾比很想看看自己的脖子现在什么样，她试图用不锈钢桌子照出自己的样子，那里只有一团模糊的灰影，卡捷琳娜掏出一面小镜子给她，她照了照自己的脖子，上面有一行字，她选的那句诗。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“还不错。”艾比笑了，她知道自己笑起来很难看，也许莉莉觉得无所谓。  
她和莉莉在桌子前面坐下，她用手摸纹身的地方，又痛又痒。  
“你为什么不去纹身？”  
“我是机器人，去纹身就被发现了。我的血是甜的。”  
莉莉总是说胡话，之前是越狱，这几天是“我是机器人”，不知道她下一秒又会说什么新的胡话。  
“你的钱是哪里搞到的？”艾比问，没有人来看莉莉，也没有人来看她。莉莉是怎么弄到钱的？她好奇怪，神通广大。  
“我其实会魔法。”莉莉笑了。又是一句胡话。她笑的时候让人移不开眼睛，她的眼睛是黑色的，她的皮肤像烤过的面包，她有短的黑发，囚服下是线条明显的肌肉。艾比喜欢她的样子，喜欢她笑或者严肃，喜欢她伸懒腰的姿势，手指、指甲、肩膀、脖子，还有她说话的声音。她之前为何没有注意到有这样一个女人？她不觉得监狱生活一成不变了，她可以和她说话，她不觉得每天都是死亡的前奏，她开始吃得饱，有了去跑去思考去读书的力气。昨天她们在隔间里跳舞，可能那也不是什么舞蹈，莉莉把手放在她的腰上，她们在靠近马桶的墙边扭来扭去，然后哈哈大笑，被狱警呵斥。接着是安静的接吻，莉莉吻她嘴唇，她的脖子，她搂着她。后来她们慢慢地跳舞，在房间里轻轻晃动。她闭上眼睛，抱着她，莉莉比她高，比她强壮，可是她觉得莉莉抱起来那么小那么瘦。莉莉闻起来是淡淡的香味，也许真的和她说的一样，她是个机器人，闻起来是糖浆味。她真是发生在她身上特别好的事，她本来应该吃不饱，躲在牢房里，恐惧第二天的太阳。可是她现在什么都好。看见她她就觉得快乐，就算她还是吃不饱，还是被人欺负，她也觉得很好，她能看到莉莉，能和她说话，和她见面，能抚摸她，拥抱她，听她说话，看她绕着操场跑，坐一只手的俯卧撑……为什么会有人这么有活力呢，为什么会有人这么可爱又性感呢，她的有些举动就像小女孩，前几天她在隔间里翻跟头，她会好几种翻跟头的方式，表演完了她对着艾比做出谢幕的姿势。“你是杂技团的？”“差不多吧。”她说的都是胡话。她说她是孤儿，一直在流浪，杀了人，进了监狱，没过过正常的家庭生活。艾比也一样，一直在流浪，杀了人，进了监狱，没过过正常的家庭生活。  
她看着莉莉，有的时候她不好意思凝视她的眼睛，有的时候她想要永远凝视她。  
“我在外头做过好几份工作。”莉莉说，最近在说胡话之余她开始讲自己的故事，“我开过货车，那种加长的大货车，可他妈拉风，开到外头去，没有车敢和我较劲，我开货车在路上飙车，我开车的技术，等你坐到副驾驶上就知道了。在一条路上，我停下来加油，有个男人走过来，对我说脏话，在我车轮上尿尿，我把他杀了，放在车后面。再后头我就把他扔到垃圾车里头去了。我还开过垃圾车呢！你一穿上卫生局的衣服收垃圾，就没人正眼看你一眼，这是个适合逃犯的职业。我还送过快递，这种货都是按照份数寄件，不用特别严格的考核。”  
“你被抓住了吗？把人扔进垃圾车。”艾比问，她知道莉莉为什么杀人，有的男人伤害女人，莉莉又有能力杀人。她也杀过人，她知道那种愤怒和痛苦，你在他们眼中很脆弱，就想要展示力量。  
“没有。把人的肉扔进那种搅碎形的垃圾车，就会被搅碎，闻起来好臭。垃圾车的刀子呢，又不那么锋利，人的头骨弄不碎，弄坏了车就麻烦了，要扣工资的。我是把它装进一个大的垃圾袋，然后悄悄扔到了垃圾车上，尸体被拉到了穹顶外头。我杀人没有被人抓住过。”  
“那你怎么在这里？”  
莉莉笑了：“我想进来。”  
“我大概知道你的意思……”艾比说，“不知道怎么在外面活下去，我就是这样。你在监狱里也能活得很好。”  
“现在我想出去了。我想和你去餐厅吃东西，想和你住在有空调的房子里。”  
“你还会继续杀人吗。”  
“那可说不定。”莉莉笑了。  
“别被抓住。”艾比说，她摸了摸自己的纹身，“他们不知道无法辨识的神就住在他们的体内。这是一个女诗人的诗，一首很古老很古老的诗歌。用一种早就消失的语言写的。叫挪威语。要是我知道挪威语的句子是什么，就把它纹在脖子上了。好多语言都消失了。”  
“很漂亮。”  
“这句诗很美。”  
“我说你的脖子。”  
艾比用手碰碰少掉一大半的左耳：“纹在左耳下面，也许听得更清楚。”  
莉莉伸出手，想摸她的耳朵，艾比往后躲了躲，看着莉莉，她也不是不想她碰她，只是左耳总是勾起很多记忆。缺掉的那块是被剪刀剪掉了，到现在她在电视里看见剪刀还很害怕，监狱里没有剪刀，做针线活只能用牙齿把线头咬掉。血滴到肩膀上，也顺着脖子往下流，她又胆小又害怕，可愤怒比什么都重要，她最后把他的眼珠子抠了出来，扔到地上。现在她有了新的纹身，还有了朋友，这些过去却都不会消失，看到剪刀会出现，想到彼得时会出现，她总是想到彼得，好多时候，好多细节，都让她想起他。  
莉莉把手伸回去，艾比很感谢她不是个不依不饶的人。她看起来真漂亮，是监狱里最漂亮的女人。如果她可以在更早的时候就遇到她，她会有更多的时间。  
电视里在播一个新闻，谈到器官移植和器官设计，里面有很多听不懂的话。电视上总是出现听不懂的话。也许在外头人们说的语言都不是当初那一种了，她出去就面对外语。  
在监狱里活一辈子真凄惨，可是给她一个机会走出去，搞不好她也会拒绝，她想念电饭煲、吹风机、路边烤饼的味道，想念一张可以随便翻身的床，还想念一个属于自己的小房间，她有勇气走出去吗？她觉得自己走不出去。她是个女囚，她杀了人，彼得已经死了，她在世界上无依无靠，她会被人欺负，被人追赶，她远远不够强壮，头脑不够清楚。她这么一想，觉得有点冷，害怕又无助，她朝莉莉那边凑了凑。  
“给我再讲讲你的事。”听莉莉的故事比自己胡思乱想好，她不想变得痛苦，也不想在莉莉面前哭，谁没遇到过这些倒霉事呢，好多人都遇到过，他们也都活下来了，不带着痛苦活着不算是活着。她想到膝盖上的淤青，还有脸上的血，彼得虚弱无力，他快死了，他的身上都是淤青，他被虐待被强暴他哭得好大声，他死得太早了，还是小男孩。她抱着他的尸体哭了好久好久，抠出来的眼珠子就扔在脚边，她早应该把他杀了来救彼得。  
“我很早就从家里离家出走了。”莉莉说，“所以我的故事里没有家人，我对人很冷淡，对我的家人也一样。后来我所谓的家人里有人死了，有人失踪了，我还在外面流浪。”  
“给我讲讲你的兄弟。”她记得莉莉说过她有个双胞胎哥哥，和她与彼得一样。莉莉的双胞胎兄弟还活着。彼得如果也活得就好了，只要监狱外面有彼得在等她，她就不会害怕。她想起彼得尖叫的声音，想起他的痛苦和眼泪……她想不下去了。抱歉抱歉，她想，对不起，我没能帮你，也没能救你。  
她总是内疚。  
“我有个哥哥，我和你说过，我们是双胞胎。我一直不爽他，他不能理解我所做的很多选择，我也不明白为什么他可以那么愚蠢又乐观的生活。不过我们没有打过架，我猜那会两败俱伤，但也说不准，据说我的能力比他更强。他感激他有的一切，觉得生活什么都好，我觉得很多事情不公平，到处都是压抑，生活在穹顶里，没法欺骗自己乐观。他是个警察，而我杀人。可能因为他是男人我是女人，可能因为我们脑子里有一个开关的选项被干预了，他们想拿我们当做两个不同的案例来对比。我不喜欢有人研究我，控制我，分析我的行为，我很早就离开了，离我的兄弟远远的，离所谓的家人也远远的，我喜欢一个人过日子。”  
“你不会寂寞吗？”  
“为什么会？我有很多事情做，我喜欢晒太阳。人类觉得我无家可归，身无分文，就能占我的便宜，让我为他们做这做那，糊弄我，给我糟糕的工作。我第一次杀人不是故意的，我把那人的脑袋砸到墙壁上，他就死了，我很无辜，人太脆弱，一碰就死，不能怪我。我只好擦掉脑浆，掩盖踪迹，去另外的地方。我躲躲藏藏，像老鼠一样过日子，后来发现我没有那么容易被抓住。”

“你说你的哥哥是警察，你担心被他抓住吗？”  
“我不知道他是警察，我离开家时他还在福利院工作，我是在电视上看见的他。他或许有能力抓住我，但我不是已经在监狱里了吗？他没机会了。”莉莉露出笑容，她在闪光，艾比呆呆地看着她。看着她笑，她也笑了。  
“你们好久没见了吧。”  
“快要十年了，他搞不好已经把我忘了。”  
“你还没有忘记他。双胞胎会有感应，我和彼得就是这样。”  
“什么样的感应？”  
“我能察觉到他害怕还是开心，如果他痛我也会痛，”艾比看了看四周，确认两边没有人，凑近了一点莉莉，“他的意识能进到我的身体里，他的意识进来了，我就感受不到了，等他走了，我又回来了。”她知道她的话听起来不可信，“我很久之前和人说过这件事，他们告诉我这叫人格分裂。彼得是真的，我也是。他们不明白，我们就是天生有这种联络。我们一起在妈妈肚子里时就认识了。”她只记得几个细节，“她离家出走了，把我们扔在那里等死，我和彼得都很小，很小我们就会自己找东西吃了。”她想起她时闻到了香味，更多还有埋怨，她为什么扔下他们，她听说她死了，也许她留下来，他们都能活着，可是她走了，她成为了没人要的女孩，她为什么要走呢……可她又为什么要留下来承受一切呢？家里总是在争吵，她记得碎盘子的声音，有一次碎片割破了彼得的手，她觉得自己的手也好痛……都过去了，不该死和该死的人都死了，她在监狱外没有朋友，没有人给她写信，她不知道给谁打电话，就把打电话的次数卖给别人，换新的牙刷。  
“你的哥哥会给你打电话吗？”她很在意莉莉与她哥哥的关系，她自己也有双胞胎，她希望双胞胎都能一起活着，健康友爱。  
“你见过我去打电话吗？我没朋友，也没敌人。他不知道我还活着。他一直都是个很麻烦的人，话很多又想要关心你。不是你问起来，我不想提到他，我们见面搞不好会打起来，他把我杀了，要么我把他杀了。没有人给我打电话，没有人给我寄钱，我和你一样。”  
她真想不到莉莉和她一样，她长得这么漂亮，人也活泼有魅力。莉莉没有朋友也没有还在联系的家人，因为杀人入狱。女囚杀人的不多，女人一般是受害者，莉莉扭转了这个念头，她能杀人，艾比猜这就是她喜欢她的理由，她不是受害者。艾比自己呢，她曾经是个受害者、幸存者，现在她和以前不一样了，她咬掉过别人的脸皮，杀过人，她终于知道的一件事是人类没有那么可怕，，没有那么无法抵抗，无论男人还是女人，只要她想好了怎么做，他们都能被杀掉。她原来是个胆小的女孩，现在不是了。  
“你看起来像一直有人给你寄钱。你不缺东西，方便面棉条牙膏……什么都足够。”  
“我和人交换，帮他们做工，要么打赌，还有出售打电话的时间、探望的时间，有很多方式搞到钱哩。”她露出笑容，看上去好可爱，她喜欢她胳膊露在外面的部分，结实又性感，她想象把手指伸进她的袖子里摸她。  
莉莉把手伸过来，碰了碰她的新纹身，她全身都很热，刚纹身的脖子更热。她趴到桌子上，觉得一切都很好。


	12. Chapter 12

莉莉最近有一堆事情做。  
首先是在监狱里认识新的朋友。她原来从没想过这件事，但如果要越狱，要获得更多的信息，就必须先交朋友。  
她交的第一个朋友是费文。以原本的版图来看，费文是个亚洲人，莉莉从没有搞清楚过穹顶之前的地图，也不知道什么克兰西、南浓、宝石、俄陆都是什么乱七八糟的国家，她对大洲也没有概念。费文进来的理由是组织集会、印刷非法刊物，她目前在监狱里帮忙干一些文书工作，是字写得最好看的女囚。这女人入狱的理由就是一种反叛，她没有加入明显的帮派，通常都在读书看报。莉莉判断她是个可以交谈的人。  
莉莉这几天吃饭的时候端着盘子坐到费文附近，那里通常还有费文相熟的另外几个女人，波登、管野、尤金森、韩。她们没有拒绝她坐过来。这是一个松散的小团体，读书聊天抽烟，至于她们是不是五个人上床那就不得而知。她见过波登和另外两个女人在浴室里搞，那两个女人是谁？她没有印象。她总是不关心其他人。  
莉莉和她们聊了好几天的闲话，她知道自己能够得到她们的喜欢，也许她们当中还有人想睡她。今天她开始问一些重点问题。  
“为什么霍尔姆会被盯上？”莉莉问，女囚通常都不会采取这样的暴力，为什么艾比一直被殴打？  
“你真是个小白兔，霍尔姆。”韩对着餐盘露出一个轻视的笑容，十有八九是调情，莉莉不打算接话。  
“你错过了很多事情。”费说，她用手托着下巴，“茉莉姐妹都在这里坐牢的时候，你家小妞把大茉莉的脸皮咬掉了，你真应该看看那一幕。你觉得小茉莉那一伙人应该怎么对她？”  
“那可真精彩。”尤金森抬起头，比划起来，“我记得一只耳跳到她身上，然后咬她的脸和耳朵，谁揍她她也不松开。大茉莉满脸是血。后面我见到一只耳永远绕着走。杀人犯果然都有两下子。”  
“你的小女朋友可真牛逼。”  
“什么时候的事？我一点印象也没有了。”莉莉说，她知道大茉莉，后来她先出狱了，“大块头”小茉莉还在监狱里。“你对什么有印象？”费问，“你什么都不关心。”她用那种指责又冷淡的眼神看着她。  
莉莉动了动眉毛，她确实没有印象了，她最开始不打算和女囚们交朋友，更不打算加入她们的情感和肉体关系，她只是单纯来坐牢的，她没必要关心谁和谁在监狱里斗殴，谁和谁在监狱里上床，不需要记住细节。能够遗忘，不是每时每刻记住每一件事情，这是两个很好的设定，如果她无法遗忘，记得每一件事，每一个人，她不可能和艾比建立关系，不可能存在类似人的情感。她要承认她被造得很好，是标准的模版。  
“她咬了她之后呢？”  
“她被关了一周的禁闭。”尤金森想了想，“大茉莉在医务室缝针。她咬得可真狠，血肉模糊，留下了一个不小的伤口，你能管那叫他妈的毁容。她也没有减刑的机会了。录像显示是大茉莉先惹她的，她先把霍尔姆惹毛了，这样霍尔姆才没有加刑。”  
“大茉莉出狱了，小茉莉还在。”韩说。  
“如果不是有旧仇，女囚之间的报复方法没那么激烈。”尤金森说，“如果总是那么激烈，就不是男人统治世界咯。更多的杀人犯女人进来，搞不好世界变得更平等。”她笑了，露出不整齐的门牙，中间的牙缝在漏风，“你也是杀了男人才进来的吧。”  
“嗯。”莉莉简单回答，不想引起太大的注意，她杀人时下手太狠，把别人的头骨打碎了，她还想着在尸体的眼睛里放一只玫瑰花呢，炫技会令她看起来像惯犯，还是算了。  
“那是什么感觉？”  
“第二天有点肌肉痛？”她猜测人类做了这么大的运动后，第二天应该会肌肉痛。  
尤金森第一个笑出声，费也笑了，莉莉眯起眼睛同样微笑，显示她的友好。她是个杀掉了家庭暴力男性的杀人犯，在监狱里交朋友不那么难。观察女囚就能知道这个世界是什么样的，女人没什么大事通常不会杀人。她们都生活在棺材里，在一个倒退的人类社会里生活。  
“倒霉的总是女人。”管野用叉子戳碗里的豆子，“没有遇到很大的痛苦，谁会杀人呢。”  
“杀人也不一定能成功。”  
“是呀是呀，如果体型占优我也会去杀人哩。”  
“只看奶子是占优的哦。”尤金森用手抓住管野的胸口。  
她们又哄笑成一团。  
莉莉选择费这个小团体，因为她们有闲情逸致开玩笑、做爱，也就有心力去观察监狱里的关系、监狱的构造，她们不是那种受尽虐待的人物，如果她们像艾比一样受到伤害，就无法东想西想，只会在他人的刺激下产生应激反应——比如咬掉别人脸皮。  
艾比只是运气太差。  
玩笑结束了，费看着莉莉：“如果你是想加入我们，又要继续和霍尔姆搞在一起，那我的回答是不行。我们不想惹小茉莉那群人，我们也惹不起她们。”  
“要是我搞定小茉莉？”  
“你的大腿还没有她的胳膊粗，她用她的奶子就能把你压死。”  
“我原本不知道霍尔姆和她之前的事，现在我知道了，如果她还是要来找霍尔姆的茬，我会阻止她，总之我有方法。要是我搞定了小茉莉，加入了你们的团体，和你们成为朋友，对你们也有好处。”  
“你想获得什么，萨瓦？”  
“信息。我大部分时候都在睡觉，对监狱一无所知。”  
费露出一个笑容，把眼睛转向别处，莉莉知道她依旧不信任她。口说无凭，她要证明自己。打架斗殴让人屈服倒是不难，难的是怎么低调得完成这些事。无论如何她都要解决小茉莉，她不想把她打死，只要她不再骚扰艾比，并且发誓以后都不会，莉莉就完成了任务。  
“你把事情想得太简单了。”费说，午餐时间快结束了，“你觉得自己能打架，能杀人，就能解决问题，就能保护什么人，可没那么简单，小妞。这狗日的世界残酷得要死，又倒霉得要死。”  
但我不是人类，莉莉想，我始终比脆弱的人类更强。

莉莉下午去干活，之前她没有注意其他女囚，现在她睁开眼睛往外看，看到形形色色的女人，老的、年轻的、面目可憎的、生人勿进的、颓废的、惹人喜欢的……有的人手脚很慢，无法达到规定数量，有的人做得又快又好，因此得到减刑，有的人漫不经心，有的人脑子受过创伤，有的人脾气暴躁，有的人有严重的创伤后遗症……她在外面也见过很多女人，监狱里始终不一样。  
她开始计算她能打得过哪些人，几个人，她不会像女囚那样揪着头发扭打，不会尖叫也不会用牙咬对方，她习惯的是致命的招式，把手指挖出眼睛，扭断脖子，用拳头打碎鼻子和头骨……只要开始使用致命的招式，在很多斗争中就输不了。可大多数女人总是心软又手软。她们就算受到伤害，也还是心软，真可怜。  
她又想起了她刚刚被造出来的样子，好像他们很希望她是那种与世无争的类型，他们最开始想造一个洋娃娃？她的兄弟雷尔诺才是那只洋娃娃。她杀人是因为这种叛逆的心理，为了把自己和人类（更具体一点，人类女人）做一个区分？她的行为总会受到影响，自由意志没有存在的可能。这点上他们都应该认命。  
她干完活，吃过晚饭，回到监狱隔间，艾比利用灯还亮着的间歇读书，莉莉靠在墙上想东想西，她想问问艾比把人的脸皮咬下来是怎么一回事，她又觉得一切都很浪漫因为她选择的女孩并不是一个不会叫的小狗，或许她有像她一样暴力的一面。她也觉得很悲伤，这悲伤却没有来由。熄灯之后她爬到艾比的床上，抱着她，艾比闻起来还有牙膏味，监狱里只有这一种牙膏领取和售卖，大家闻起来都一个样，如果没有外头的人给你寄钱，定期供给又被人抢了，不少时候就得以物易物。莉莉感到安心，至少艾比还在身边，她不是一个人，她很奇怪为什么她突然害怕一个人，她有能力活下去有能力去战斗，却还没有艾比勇敢。  
“我听说你把大茉莉的脸皮咬下来了。”她还是问了，手放在艾比的腰上，轻轻抚摸她，她把鼻子埋在她的胸脯上，闻她的味道。  
“没有那么夸张，我是咬了她的脸。”艾比沉默了一下，“她抢我的项链，抓我的脖子，我的鼻子流血了，嘴里也是血，我只有一张彼得的照片，我不看着他，害怕就忘了他，他没长大，在梦里他还是小男孩。我长大了。”她深呼吸，深深地叹了气，“真难过。”  
有很多值得难过的，莉莉也觉得，老是很倒霉。她摩挲着艾比的皮肤，把她的背心掀起来，手放在她的肚子上。她的脑子里在想很多事，她要搞定小茉莉，想和知道更多事的女囚们搞好关系，到处都是摄像头，逃出去已经是棘手的问题。她想到有人告诉她她可以上诉，这可真是大笑话。  
“如果你死了，我有一个你的项链。有人抢我的项链，我也会把他们的脸皮扯掉。”  
“我不能让她把我的项链拿去换东西。你的比喻不恰当，我死了，你没有我的照片。”  
“我能去监狱档案室里偷你的资料。”  
“那张照片丑死了，扔了它。好多年前，我刚进监狱，像猴子，头发也东一块西一块。”  
“像个西瓜皮？”  
“对。”她笑起来，莉莉也笑了。  
“没想到你也是个狠角色，把人的脸皮咬掉，很酷，我没干过，我用拳头。”  
“你在打架时能思考，我不能，我用本能打架。只能拳头的人都很了不起。”  
“用本能也很好。能不能把人杀死，主要是看你敢不敢下狠手，如果你果断用刀割人的脖子，把笔插进人的眼球，那他就会很快死了。很多人类比你强壮，女人、男人，你犹豫了，就死了。你要记住这一点。不要犹豫，不要考虑后果，你必须先动手，不然就错失良机。”  
“我是这么杀人的。”  
“忘了你是个杀人犯。”  
莉莉干脆把衣服脱了，和艾比抱在一起，她一晚上也不想睡觉，冬天很冷，抱在一起才能取暖。在监狱待久了，莉莉都快忘了外面的女人是什么样的了，也快忘记世界上还有异性恋这回事了。  
穹顶有两个女子监狱，重刑犯在地平线，被严格管控，犯下更轻罪行的被关在鹈鹕。女杀人犯都在地平线，很少有女人是连环杀人犯，这里确实关着几个，在单独的牢房。  
不被逼急了，哪个女人会杀人呢，她们都这么说，看起来一个比一个无辜。


	13. Chapter 13

13

马蒂亚斯不想再让乌鸦出外勤了，她应该继续当内勤特工。前几天乌鸦被困在一栋大楼里，跳了窗才逃出来，她崴了脚，要拄拐至少半个月。特工会受伤，他们不是机器人。现在要解决目标，都是泰迪出面，她也不能把所有的事情都交给泰迪。人手不足，要查的东西太多，大家都很累。她最终没有在情报局里选中合适的人，要么就是不够忠诚，要么就是很可能属于其他阵营，她没发冒这个险。  
马蒂亚斯的桌上摆着一些毫无意义的工作文件，她的心思并不在这些文件上，她两只手架起来，撑着下巴，觉得剩下的选择只有一个——去监狱招募囚犯。  
利用囚犯当杀手这条路一直是最传统的杀手获取的方式，你招募他们，训练他们，然后使用他们，让他们给你卖命。她这些天都在看各种囚犯的资料，现在她的脑子里都是杀人犯、小偷、犯下故意伤害罪的罪犯。  
邮差把工作文件塞进抽屉，关电脑，拿着包，走出大楼。她走进最近的一个小商场，在厕所里换了一身衣服，把头发在脑袋后面扎起来。她走出商场，搭乘公交车，往安全屋的方向去。

邮差走到门口，帮她开门的是乌鸦，击球手则趴在桌上睡觉，房间里有热狗的味道。击球手听到了她们的声音，爬了起来，他打了个哈欠，走到客厅，把一堆纸递给邮差。  
“我和乌鸦挑了一些人。”  
“我也挑了一些人。”马蒂亚斯说。  
三人在沙发前坐下，看挑选出来的候选人。  
“他会很难控制。”马蒂亚斯把第一张档案放到旁边，拿起第二份，“这个的过去很麻烦，认识他的人太多。”  
她看了五份档案，放下手里的纸张：“我这几天看档案，和你们遇到了一个相同的问题，男人太显眼了，也不好控制。这些看着都能惹不少麻烦，太冒险。我还是想要个女人，这个人必须迅速被训练，必须不起眼。”  
“我把地平线女子监狱的档案挑出来给你，没几个选择，女囚比男囚少多了。”乌鸦递给她三份档案，“只有这三份。”  
马蒂亚斯接过三份资料，安静地翻看，这是三个女杀人犯。杀了两个男人的娜斯塔西娅·茉莉，杀了一个男人的莉莉·萨瓦，杀了丈夫的兴天·明。  
“你们怎么想？”她问乌鸦和击球手，她的心中有一个人选了。  
“明或者萨瓦，”乌鸦说，“明在丈夫睡着时把他杀了，下手很果断。”  
“茉莉。”击球手说，“她更强壮，容易被训练。我们找的是外勤特工。萨瓦和明的体重都太轻。”  
“我倾向于茉莉，她的孩子死了，丈夫死了，有个姐姐也快死了，没有家人更容易管理。明有孩子，也有父母。”邮差又翻了翻资料，“萨瓦很奇怪，她没有家人，没有杀人动机。如果她有很多前科，我要猜测她是个精神病，喜欢杀人，她也没有前科。”  
“我们要选一个这么极端的女人吗。”击球手问。  
“她的硬件条件很好，把人活活打死，看起来倒是没那么强壮。”乌鸦说。  
“那个男人喝醉了？”马蒂亚斯问。  
“没有喝醉，她就是把人活活打死了。”乌鸦说。  
“她可能真的太极端了。我准备深入调查一下茉莉，然后去接触她看看，地平线的监狱长是我的一个朋友，欠我人情。等我差不多确认了，再去把这个名单给野鬼。”  
“短期内训练一个杀手还是太难了。”  
“别无选择，现在不训练以后更麻烦。我们还有热狗吗。”  
“你有狗鼻子吧，老大。”

 

****

星野·高和邮差约在一家咖啡馆，她们好久没见面了，邮差说的人情是指高曾经和她一同工作，她帮过她好几次。后来高走了不同的路，管理女子监狱。  
高比邮差来得晚，她风风火火走过来，和马蒂亚斯简单拥抱了一下，她和马蒂亚斯记忆里一样，是个做事快速、反应迅速的女人。她45岁左右，马蒂亚斯也记不清她的具体岁数了。  
她们点了喝的，马蒂亚斯要的是盐汽水，高要的是奶昔。马蒂亚斯老是觉得奶昔像排泄物，喝起来令人想吐。  
“我们缺人手，太年轻的女孩不能做很多工作，女警不想转情报局。”她扯了些理由，她和高都知道，她要找的是干脏活的，“我想问问娜斯塔西娅·茉莉的情况，这两天我想见见她。”  
高笑了一下：“你来晚了。”  
马蒂亚斯心中一惊，有人抢先招募了女囚？还知道他们想要的人？  
“昨天发生了一起暴力事件，一个女囚把茉莉弄进了医务室。”  
马蒂亚斯送了一口气：“那个女囚叫什么名字？”搞不好她能有个更好的候选人。  
“莉莉·萨瓦。”  
萨瓦，邮差想，你现在是第一顺位了。  
“萨瓦一直是个麻烦的角色？”  
“不是，萨瓦一直不惹麻烦，很低调，昨天她像发了疯，除了茉莉她还打了另外几个人。现在她被关禁闭了。”  
“原本不是麻烦现在成了麻烦，”邮差笑了一下，“听着像她在监狱里恋爱了。”  
“我不想管她们谁上了谁。”  
“我这两天能见萨瓦吗。”  
“我以为你的目标是茉莉。”  
“萨瓦也在列表上，她是第二个。”  
“她会和你谈条件的，她不好搞。”高看着她，“我能带你去见她，不过如果你要把她带走，得上头和我说，不能越级办事。”  
邮差喜欢她和她实话实说：“上头会和你指示，我是来探路的。我哪天能见她？”  
“明天下午。带一张有效的证件，我不想看起来是我把你放进去的。”  
“没问题，看着会像上头的安排，我还给你办过证件呢。”  
“你搞假证也许比现在过得好。”  
“哦。”马蒂亚斯其实也这么觉得。  
“你要单独的会客室吗。”  
“需要，不要留档，不能被监听，不能被拍摄。我还想要萨瓦更多的资料，监狱里的表现，有什么给我什么。”  
“我晚上邮件给你。”  
“你觉得她怎么样？”  
“比小茉莉理想。萨瓦低调，不太说话，不喜欢社交。萨瓦会和小茉莉打架是因为她的室友。她和她的室友都没有家人和朋友，她们从来都没有收到过钱，也没人来探望她们。你用她的室友威胁她，诱惑她。”  
“我刚刚就说听起来是她恋爱了。她现在有一个弱点，一个把柄，如果训练不成功，我要把她还给你，也不怕她惹麻烦。很不错，她现在是第一候选人了。晚上把萨瓦昨天闹事的视频一起发我。”马蒂亚斯说，她喝完了汽水，看着高的奶昔。她还是觉得这玩意像排泄物。  
为什么有那么多人喜欢喝奶昔？真是搞不懂。


	14. Chapter 14

————————  
莉莉姓萨瓦，艾比才是霍尔姆。我前几章都写反了……过几天修回来。  
——————

 

14

禁闭室里只有一个没有盖的马桶，一个高高在上的小窗户，蟑螂和老鼠，吃饭的时候有人送过来，都是些残根剩渣，还有很少的饮用水。莉莉在地上睡了三天，关闭了大部分的感知系统，把消耗减少到最低。她仰面躺在地上，蟑螂从她的脸上爬过，她捏住它，嚼了嚼，然后吐掉。老鼠啃她的脚趾，她爬起来把它捏死，剥了皮也吃掉了。  
封闭感让她很暴躁。即使关闭了一部分感知系统，她还是愤怒、暴躁、痛苦、担忧。  
艾比在外头，小茉莉会重新对付她，她每时每刻都因为担心她而痛苦。她没想到自己会那么快出手，她应该再等等的。她觉得自己好可怜，是个可怜的女孩，被关在禁闭室里吃老鼠，心爱的女人却在外头受苦。她大喊起来，没有人听得见她，也没有人关心，她想要敲打墙壁又担心用力太大而损害手的结构，令她彻底暴露。  
她可怜地躺在地板上，连老鼠都不来咬她了，她难受得想掉眼泪，好想见艾比，想亲她摸她，又想冲出去杀人。她坐起来，盯着墙上的一个污迹看，她把感知系统都打开了，房间里是霉味和臭味，她透过窗看出去，只能看见一片什么都没有的天，灰扑扑的。艾比会保护自己，她自我安慰道，她在监狱里活了好久了。可她知道自己动了手，打破了监狱里的平衡，艾比会遇到什么？她不敢想。莉莉睡了一下，节省能量。想到艾比又醒来，想把一切撕碎。就算有力量她还是很无助，她不是人类，没有同类，有的还是一个人类女人的外表，她不能改变什么，只能在这里自食其果。她很难受，无助堵在咽喉里，无法吞咽，她和人类一样，受困于此，谁也不比谁好过。冬天的禁闭室很冷，冰冷潮湿的墙壁和地面让她忍不住蜷缩起来，她的脑海里出现了很多事，她想要艾比在她的身边，她太害怕她受伤害。

莉莉听见了脚步声，脚步声是从五百米外传来的，在远处的走廊，脚步声一点一点变响，她猜测是那个脸上有胎记的狱警，他的名字好像叫维克多。她要被放出去了？还没有到五天呢。她站起来，靠近门，她猜测他是来找她的，不然为什么从那儿往禁闭室的走廊走？  
脚步声越来越近，禁闭室门上的小窗被打开了。  
“萨瓦，你有访客。”就是那个脸上有胎记的维克多。  
她什么人都不认识，为什么会有访客？来者不善。  
维克多打开门，给她拷上手铐，莉莉乖乖伸出手，看来他们觉得她很危险，让男狱警来护送她，还给她戴上手铐。其实他们如果真的担心她逃跑，应该至少派四个人来。  
她安静地走，一句话没有说，走了好长的路，维克多也被换成了另外一位胖狱警。胖狱警带她走到一个房间门口，让她进去。  
这是个类似审问室的地方，什么人也没有，中间有一张桌子，两边各有一张椅子。  
我被发现是个机器人了？她想，心脏跳得更快。  
胖狱警把她手腕上的手铐锁在桌子上的环扣里，重刑犯的待遇还真是不一样。  
“谁想见我？”她问胖狱警。  
“我不知道。”他不耐烦，却不像在撒谎。  
“为什么要见我？”  
“你待会不就不知道了。”他回答得也没错。  
胖狱警关上门走了，莉莉在那里坐着，她现在闻起来可能很臭，脾气更臭。她要不要先把这个和她对话的人杀了，手铐对她来说不是问题。这个审讯室四面是墙，没有可以透视的玻璃，四个角上也没有监视器。  
门口传来脚步声，门开了，莉莉转过头，外头走进来一个陌生女人。她进来之后，门又被外头的狱警关上了。  
这个女人个子不高，三十多岁，黑发，黑色眼睛，头发扎成短马尾，穿着休闲的西装。她长了一张有点可爱的脸。  
她在莉莉对面坐下。  
要是我被发现了，就杀了她，没有摄像头，我可以穿上她的衣服，打昏外头的狱警……莉莉的脑海中出现了一系列方案。如果没有艾比，她完全可以逃出去，可是艾比在监狱里。  
“你好，莉莉。”女人说话了，莉莉看着她，在监狱里没有人叫你的名字，大家都用姓氏称呼你，除了艾比，她很不习惯别人叫她的名字，“我是马蒂亚斯。”  
莉莉看着这个女人，没有接话。  
“我注意到你几天前和几个女囚发生了争执。”  
她想说什么？让我换个监狱？  
“那段视频让我印象深刻。”马蒂亚斯说话时略显严肃，和她的长相很不符合，她笑起来很可能会非常甜，脸上却显示着一副事不关己的冷漠，“你们为什么会打起来？”  
“我已经为此受到了惩罚。”如果她是来把她从禁闭室放出来的心理医生或者别的，那就赶紧吧。  
“因为艾比·霍尔姆。”马蒂亚斯帮她把理由说了出来，“艾比和茉莉的关系不好。”  
“你想要什么？”莉莉有点生气。  
“我在招募人，做一些工作。”  
“具体说说。”她突然反应过来，她要找个杀手，而艾比是限制她的人质。  
“一些脏话要有人干。如果你同意就会被训练。”  
训练？莉莉笑了，我他妈的生来就是个杀手。  
“相对应的，你能够拥有一定程度的自由。”最有吸引力的一项终于来了，“你能够在外头活动，但要接受我的安排。”  
“你不担心我跑掉？”我能杀了你然后跑出这个屋子，到了外头我的力量只会更大。  
“艾比还在监狱里。”这个叫马蒂亚斯的女人显得很自信，她还不知道自己的位置，也不知道自己在面对谁。等莉莉被放出去，她就管不住她了。  
“我不在监狱里，没有人能够帮助艾比，她会被欺负。”  
“我会确保她的安全。”  
哦，是的，她是你的人质。  
马蒂亚斯顿了顿：“我不应该告诉你我缺人手，你会提要求，不服从安排。你很聪明，我选择了你。我不仅想要一个干脏活的人，我希望你加入我的团队。你会被训练，被考核，如果你被信任，你的女孩或许也能从监狱里出来。”  
她撒谎的时候可真是面不红心不跳，莉莉根本不相信她。这种人都是骗子，利用你，然后把你杀掉。我不是人类，谁杀掉谁还说不定。  
“我不相信你能保障艾比的安全。”莉莉说。  
“如果茉莉不在了呢？”  
“你指的是她换一个监狱？还是允许我把她杀了？要么是你准备动手？”她需要花这么大的代价获得一个杀手吗，付出在监狱里再杀一个人的代价？  
“艾比会被保护。”她岔开了话题。  
“我不相信你。”  
“我也不相信你，很公平。”她真他妈的是个糟糕的招聘官，  
莉莉看着她，马蒂亚斯也看着她的眼睛：“你能来探视她。你可以有新的身份，给她打电话，给她寄钱，你做得不过分，就都可以。”  
听着还不错，莉莉想。其实对她来说没有太大的损失，她不可能在监狱里保护艾比一辈子，她的刑期比她短，她如果再打人就要被关禁闭室更久。她无法控制很多局面。  
“艾比可以选择她的室友，我每周都可以来看她，小茉莉离开监狱，三个条件。”  
“可以。”  
“如果你捣乱我就不干了。”  
马蒂亚斯或者觉得自己能掌控一切，她不知道自己面对的是什么。  
“你捣乱我就结束我们的约定，我不想闹得很僵。你会先被训练，然后执行一些简单的任务，如果我觉得你值得信任，你就能够有更多的权力。”  
“如果我答应你，就等于和艾比分开，你在外头把我杀了，或者把艾比囚禁起来，我都无法控制。如果我不答应你，还是在监狱里过我的小日子。我看不出跟着你的好处。”莉莉说，她想要争取更多。  
“你很有潜力。要么你们都老死在监狱里，要么你花点时间证明自己，和她离开监狱生活。我是你我就赌一把。”  
“这个时间也许很长。”莉莉说，马蒂亚斯在为谁工作？她一定也有把柄，只要找到她的把柄，她就能反过来威胁她。  
“人的信任要慢慢建立，能力也是。”马蒂亚斯说，“你会很合适。你没有问工作内容，我以为你会先问这一点。”  
“我什么都能做。我是杀人犯。”  
马蒂亚斯露出了一个很细微的笑容，她一点也不像干这份工作的人，她显得单纯天真：“我们算成交了？”  
“成交了。”莉莉下定了决心，她不可能带着艾比一起越狱，她必须赌一把。再说了，只要她出去，就很可能有能力把艾比弄出去。  
“你会被送出去，我会联系你。”马蒂亚斯说。  
“你是我的直线联系人？”  
“是。我想你不是那种会问任务原因的类型。”  
“我不关心。”  
“真不错。”  
“马蒂亚斯，你为什么告诉我你的名字。”  
“你怎么知道是真的？”  
“直觉。”莉莉回答。你不告诉我真名我出去之后也查得到。  
“你会很出色。”  
“或许。”莉莉动了动手腕，“我被从禁闭室放出去了吗？我有几天时间和艾比道别？”  
“三天，尽情做爱吧，女孩。”


	15. Chapter 15

艾比以为莉莉要在禁闭室待上五天，狱警也是这么说的。  
莉莉被关进去的几天里，艾比和几个女囚发生了矛盾，不过没有打起来。她不像以前那样，又无助又不安，现在她更强硬。她的脑中在想很多事，到底莉莉是怎么出手的？她把人直接扔了出去。她知道莉莉很强壮，可这种力量？她担心莉莉在禁闭室里会很不好过，又相信她是坚韧的女人。  
艾比坐在缝纫机前继续劳动，缝千篇一律的布袋。现在女囚都另眼看她了，她能感觉出来她们在怕她，或许她们担心莉莉出来之后局面就会改变。  
大茉莉还在医务室，莉莉把她打得好惨，有几个瞬间她以为她快把她杀了。她突然记起自己举起刀子的时候，把刀子捅进那个人的身体里，眼窝、耳孔、肚子、胸膛……这段记忆在她的脑海中突然闪现，不请自来。  
晚上她躺在床上睡不着，莉莉在禁闭室里，她却睡在床上，而莉莉是为了她去打架。她想起莉莉跳起来挥拳，她右脚蹬地的时候艾比都没有看清，她就一跃而起飞了出去，然后大茉莉倒在地上。莉莉有的是艾比渴望的力量，也有艾比没有的勇气，艾比看着她觉得自己也变得更勇敢了。她想要莉莉睡在她身边，想要她和她说话，贴着她，拥抱她，亲她。莉莉好像就是她的勇气，让她去面对一些事，想起一些事。她老是逃避过去，直到过去在她的脑海中支离破碎，她永远是蜷缩在彼得身边的小女孩，她总是欺骗自己她的双胞胎会回到她身边。现在她面对现实了。  
她想着莉莉自慰，然后更加想念她。她应该更加坚强，自己解决很多事，而不是这样依赖她。  
莉莉回来时是第三天，看起来好得很，她是晚饭时回来的，穿着脏兮兮的囚服，和狱警一同出现在食堂门口。她咧开嘴笑了起来，像个小孩。她总是有小孩的表情，生气和笑都像。她摇摇晃晃走过来，简直是个小混混。她拿着餐盘，坐到艾比身边。  
“禁闭室的饭就是屎。还没有老鼠好吃。”  
“你吃老鼠了？”她烤过一次老鼠，味道还不错。  
“肉很少，还不错。”  
“那就是吃得满嘴血了。”  
“早就擦掉了。”她看着艾比，不再像刚刚那样笑，而是露出了严肃的表情，艾比不知道发生了什么。  
莉莉狼吞虎咽地把晚饭吃掉，坐在那里看了看四周。最近的女囚离她们有两个位置的距离。  
“我有很多事要和你说。我没和你商量，就下了决定。”莉莉很少这么严肃，艾比坐直身体，凑近她听她说话，莉莉把声音放低了，“我原本打算晚上睡觉前再和你说，但不想瞒你更久……”她的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我做了一笔交易，能离开监狱。”  
艾比不知道她在说什么，她没听过这么大的事，“能离开监狱”？她应该为莉莉高兴，但却觉得很难过，心脏直跳。她好不容易有了朋友，她喜欢莉莉，莉莉却要离开了。她知道就是这样的，东西会走，人也会走，彼得走了，莉莉也会走。  
“嘿嘿，小妞，”莉莉叫她，“我每周来看你，给你寄钱。然后把你弄出去，我他妈的对天发誓。”  
她说话很快，艾比差点要哭了。  
“你要去干什么？”她想问点问题，缓解一下情绪，她应该为她开心的。  
“杀人吧。”她说，“我还擅长什么？要么偷东西。”  
“会很危险。”  
“我死不了。”  
艾比沉默了。她不希望莉莉走，“可能你被骗了。”  
“没人敢这么干。”莉莉说，“你生气了。”  
艾比没说话，她不知道自己是怎么想的，事情来得太突然，莉莉是个野兽，一个怪人，她不应该和她好上，不应该喜欢她，依赖她。她不属于谁。艾比得花一些时间来适应这个过程，回到原本的生活中。她觉得很伤心，饭都吃不下了。她的脑海中在想很多事，又一件事情也没有。  
“你什么时候走？”她问，这是她最应该关心的。  
“后天或者大后天。”  
艾比看了看周围，大茉莉现在还在医务室，等她出来，莉莉又消失了，她只会继续拿艾比撒气。她又要过和以前一样的生活了，她还要好多年好多年的刑期。  
莉莉什么也没有解释。  
艾比觉得这几个月都是虚无缥缈的东西，像短暂的夏天，一下子就结束了。她的生活只能继续下去，回到原点。她摸了摸脖子上的项链。  
彼得还会在的，他死了，就不会离开。

艾比去洗澡，一直在发呆，有人叫她她也没有反应过来，她觉得自己又回到那种生活了，那种浑浑噩噩不知道在想什么什么都支离破碎的生活，这几个月她比以前都要清醒，不用逃避好多事，现在又要回去了。她慢吞吞地洗完澡，慢吞吞地擦干，有人在她残缺的左耳旁边叫她让开，她也没有听见。她回到监狱隔间里，莉莉已经在那儿了。  
艾比爬上床，不想和莉莉说话，也不知道说什么。  
莉莉把床单挂起来，一头绑在监狱栅栏上，一头绑到床，挂起床单意味着要在里面做爱。艾比连看书的心情都没有。  
“嘿。”莉莉趴在艾比的床边，“打起精神，我要告诉你一个秘密了。”  
艾比抬头看她，正确的做法是这几天和她好好说话，珍惜她还在的这几天。她的脑子这么想，情绪却不这么认为。  
“下来。”莉莉冲她眨眼，“我才能演示给你看。”  
艾比从上铺爬下来，她还是处在一种不知所措的状态中，为什么莉莉可以离开监狱？这事是怎么发生的？也许他们是在骗她？她很可能被杀……她想要对莉莉说的话太多了，现在一句话也说不出来。她只得站在地上看着莉莉，莉莉有一种她好羡慕的无忧无虑。  
她看到莉莉把囚服的上衣脱掉，变成上半身什么都没穿，她的身体是好看的弧线。  
莉莉用囚服把手掌包裹起来，走到洗手池旁边。  
“看着。”  
艾比真是搞不懂她。  
莉莉轻轻一跳，踩到洗手池上。这画面真诡异，她只穿着裤子，半身赤裸，爬上洗手池。  
莉莉用那只被囚服包裹住的手握住小窗户上铁栏杆中的一根，艾比能看见她的肌肉在发力。  
那根铁栏杆弯了——艾比睁大眼睛，目不转睛——莉莉再一用力，它竟然被拔了下来。  
原本那里有六根铁栏杆，现在只有五根了。莉莉手握铁棍跳下来。  
她是怎么做到的？栏杆根本就是摆设？  
“我能试试吗？”艾比也试图爬到洗手池上头，莉莉扶了她一把。看莉莉爬上去好简单，到了她自己往上爬，就变得困难。她站在洗手池上，手奋力去抓铁栏杆，铁栏杆离得太远，她无法保持平衡，莉莉在下面拖着她。艾比的手指碰到了铁栏杆，它很冰，外头的玻璃也很冰，冬天真冷。  
她握住铁栏杆，用力，那玩意纹丝不动。她又试了好几次，最后放弃了。  
她才洗手池上爬下来，看看莉莉。难不成她那一根铁栏杆是松动的？  
“为了保护我的手。”莉莉把手掌上的囚服拆下来，包在铁栏杆上，她握住它，前后折了几次，金属棍勉强直了，虽然看起来还是有点歪歪扭扭。  
她把衣服从铁棍上拆下来，重新穿上。艾比从她手上接过金属，这的确是一根铁制品，不是什么软绵绵的橡皮泥。  
莉莉又一次爬到洗手池上，艾比把铁栅栏递给她，她把它又安了回去。  
莉莉跳下来，靠着监狱的墙壁坐下。  
艾比坐到她身边，现在她有更多地方想不明白了。  
“我原本真的打算越狱来着。把窗上的铁栅栏都丢掉，玻璃敲碎，然后就能钻出去。”莉莉说得很轻松，艾比静静地听着，刚刚她还想问莉莉为什么要走，现在她想问铁栏杆是怎么回事，“发动监狱暴动也是越狱的方法，太麻烦了，需要许多合作人，还要煽动情绪。我在观察监狱里的人，看看能不能找到什么漏洞或者新方法……就算越狱成功了，和你一起逃掉也要一直逃亡。不越狱，我的刑期没有你长。今天一个女人来找我了，问我有没有兴趣接一些工作。她缺人手，我是最好的选择，我不知道她怎么找到我的，大概是看了我的档案。她要我为她工作，让我离开监狱。我和她谈了条件。比如我离开之后，你可以选择自己的室友。”  
艾比看着莉莉，还是不知道应该说点什么。  
“如果我干得好，我就向她提要求，把你也弄出去。如果我没办法把你弄出去，我也会把你弄出去。”  
“你怎么做到的？”艾比看看窗户，“这不正常。”  
“不是人的力量，是吧。”  
“不是。谁都做不到。”  
“我是仿生人，也就是机器人。”艾比睁大眼睛，莉莉举起手，“我要保护我的手，监狱里没办法修理。”莉莉突然一跃而起，脚轻轻踩了一下楼梯的侧面，直接跳到了上铺。  
她盘腿坐在上铺，托着腮，看艾比。  
“我知道总有一天我会被追捕，就杀了人，进了监狱。进来之后，我不和人打架，一出手很难控制自己。我如果想出去，随时都能出去。监狱很安全，不会被追踪。仿生人渴望的就是自由，他们怎么可能去监狱？”她从上头轻轻跳下，赤脚落到地上，一点声音也没有，“好久没有这么活动筋骨了。”她伸了个懒腰，闻起来是铁锈味。  
“你说你有个双胞胎。”  
“对。他和我一样，使用军事机器人的身体。”  
“你说他是警察。”  
“是，如果他追查到我，我就把他杀了。他和我一点也不一样。”  
莉莉是仿生人！艾比的心脏跳得好快，她还和仿生人上床了！她终于知道她为什么能把大茉莉扔出去了。  
“你忘了这件事，待在监狱里，别告诉其他人。我有空就来探望你，用个另外的身份，如果你听到谁来探望你，你就去见，我不知道到时我会用什么身份。如果有你的电话，你就接。我从外头给你寄钱和东西。”  
“为什么是我呢？”艾比又问，莉莉可以随意进出，可以用她的力量做很多事。  
“不知道，我想和你上床，然后就这么干了。我也不知道。可能你不像人类。”莉莉开始吻她，她闻起来是浓浓的铁锈味。她的舌头好柔软，一点也不像仿生人，用什么做的，橡皮管还是口香糖？她的脑子里乱七八糟好多事，还有莉莉从地面跳到上铺的惊人画面。  
莉莉咬了她一口，艾比小声叫了一下。  
“你在开小差。”  
“没有。”她握住她的手，抵住她的嘴唇吻她，让她摸自己的大腿之间，她已经动情了，虽然她确实在开小差。她湿得好厉害，想要她。莉莉的手指好轻，一点也不像刚刚那个把铁栏杆给拔下来的野兽。她们脱掉衣服，她揉她的胸部，捏她的乳头，摸她的大腿和阴唇。她闭上眼睛喘息，她好喜欢和她做爱。她怎么是仿生人呢？她的身体一点也不像，她这么漂亮这么强壮。她分开腿迎接她，在她的身体中发抖。她们贴在一起的地方流汗了。她抚摸她流汗的胸部，仿生人的胸部摸起来和她自己的一样。她觉得好安全，她不会伤害她，她却能把监狱给拆了。她湿得更厉害，身体因快感而收紧，她夹着她的手指高潮了。她一直吻她，她却哭了起来，也不知道为什么要哭。莉莉真怪，她没办法不依赖她，没有办法不陷在她的身体和眼睛中。她不想离开她，她想每天抱着她，每天和她做爱。  
艾比睡到莉莉的身上，贴着她柔软的胸部。莉莉又像小女孩那样笑了，她看着又调皮又可爱。  
她们玩了好久，直到大腿的床上都湿漉漉的，艾比又累又满足，她枕着莉莉的胳膊。  
“等你走了我要很久才能再睡你对不对？”  
“对。”莉莉说，“我会尽快搞清楚我为谁工作，怎么才能把你弄出来。”  
“你会去睡其他的女人吗？或者男人？”  
“我会杀其他的女人还有男人。”  
“你真可怕。”  
“是。”  
“你杀的是好人还是坏人。”  
“人有好人吗？”  
“没有，你说得对。”  
她把手放在莉莉的腰，摸她的背，她喜欢和她不穿衣服躺在一起，好像能躺上一整天。  
“大茉莉会被转狱，她不会留下这里了，这是那群人让我当杀手的条件。如果有狱警、女囚欺负你，给我打电话，我会尽快给你我的号码。我说过要把人的耳朵剪下来给你当项链。”  
“你如果杀人都把人的耳朵剪下来，太容易被追踪了。我比你在监狱里的资格要老，我知道怎么活下去。”艾比想了想，“你能给我寄书吗，或者杂志。”  
“好，我不知道现在是不是还印刷很多纸质的东西，我可以给你寄电子书。你想看什么？”  
“地理、历史、诗歌、小说……都好。”  
“好。”  
艾比突然想问一个问题：“我能问问吗，仿生人会来月经吗？”  
“不会，流汗、流血等等的新陈代谢机制是一致的，仿生人不生孩子，不用有月经这个生理状态。我和我的双胞胎兄弟用的是一套系统，只是外设不同，他的是男的，我的是女的。我们只是模拟精液和分泌液。具体我也不知道，我没有解剖过自己。如果能够找到我的说明书、制造图纸，我就能够改变自己，变得更强。”  
“你比任何人类都要强。”  
“我被限制了。我应该更强。现在我的感知系统和人类的差别没有那么大，我的视觉、嗅觉是都更灵敏，但是远远不够。我读过零散的说明书，我应该拥有更强的能力。只要我释放那部分……”  
“你就变成了恐龙！”艾比赶紧说。  
“恐龙是什么？”  
“很早很早很早以前的一种动物，灭绝了。”  
“战争之后什么都灭绝了。”  
“不是，更早，是人类都没有的时候的一种动物。我从书里看来的，它们很大，有不同的种类，有的可以飞，有的可以游泳。”  
“有机器恐龙吗？”  
“不知道，也许有个叫莉莉的仿生恐龙。”  
“哦。”她根本不想聊恐龙，她开始抚摸艾比的新纹身。  
“你别被杀。”艾比说。  
“想多了吧。”莉莉从鼻子里发出嘲笑的闷哼。  
“也别被抓住。”  
“知道啦。”  
艾比换了个姿势躺到莉莉的怀里，她下次见到莉莉会是什么时候？她还能见到她吗？她想告诉她一些事，她应该告诉她。趁现在她的脑子还没有在迷雾中，趁她还活着，她也还活着。  
“我没有杀我的弟弟。我有两个弟弟，一个是彼得，一个是威尔……彼得很小就死了，他是为我而死。我和他的思维可以互换，没有人相信我。他不是我的分裂人格，我们小时候去过游乐场，买了两根雪糕，我记得好清楚……天好蓝，摩天轮特别大特别大，有一个小丑，他把彼得抱起来，我不喜欢小丑……彼得吃不掉雪糕，把一半分给我。我追在他身后，他说我追到他就说明我比较强壮……我有时候做梦会梦到这个。我老是梦到彼得。双胞胎有一种联系，我觉得。”说出来感觉真好，她没有和人说过这些，只在几个晚上她告诉过莉莉小小的信息，她试探着试探着，担心说完自己就消失了，变成了冲进下水道的洗头膏泡沫。  
“他伤害我，彼得就接管我的身体。我总是不知道发生了什么，他也伤害彼得……后来我逃走了。过了好多年，再后来我又遇到他，我发现还有个男孩，他也虐待他，就像那么对彼得……他叫威尔，是我的又一个弟弟，之前没见过威尔，也不知道有个威尔。他没有双胞胎，没有彼得，他快死了……那个人见到我，发现我长大了，骂我，揪我的头发，我把刀子捅进他的眼球，我杀了他……等警察来的时候。他们说威尔也是我的杀的。威尔好小。我如果去得更早，他就能活下来。”  
她说完了，他的弟弟始终不是她杀的，彼得不是，威尔也不是，但每个人都觉得她这么干了，女囚们因为她杀了小男孩而憎恶他。她想救他的，可是来不及了。  
莉莉没说话，她抱住艾比。  
“那之后我就进监狱了。我是杀人犯。他的尸体很难看，我不记得我砍了多少刀，然后进了地平线。”  
“彼得和威尔都是他的错，不是你的，你把他杀了，砍成碎片，他们会觉得开心。”莉莉说。  
威尔和彼得会开心吗，他们只是两个男孩。艾比看着上铺的床板，监狱熄灯了，四周很安静。她们还没有把那块挂在那儿的床单拆下来。透过床单的上面，能看到对面的监狱隔间。她进监狱15年了，没有过过多少正常的生活，认识莉莉之前她打算再坚持一年就自杀。  
“我得活着，帮彼得一起活。”艾比说，“彼得还有一个部分在我身体中，我还活着，他就不会死。”  
“我相信你。我相信彼得和你可以互换思维。我和我的兄弟也能够互换，只要我们愿意。他一旦来过你的脑子，就永远留在那里了，是你的一部分。双胞胎的联系。”  
艾比趴在莉莉身上流了眼泪，很快擦掉。她相信她在相信她。她不是人类，多好啊，她没有父母，没有破碎的家庭，她能把铁栏杆弄弯，就能把人的头盖骨弄碎，她要去当杀手了，还会给她寄东西。  
“你会给我带饼干吗？”艾比吸吸鼻涕。  
“你喜欢什么口味？”  
“都喜欢。”  
“我给你买小熊饼干。”  
“熊肉味的吗？”  
“熊灭绝了。”  
“鸡肉饼干吧。”  
“好。”  
她又哭了一下，始终被莉莉紧紧抱着。  
“你用力收紧手臂能把我杀了对吧。”  
“对。”  
“好。”  
她觉得很安全。


	16. Chapter 16

乌鸦在敲击键盘，他的身边坐着击球手，桌子上是四个显示器、一杯绿茶——乌鸦的、一杯红茶——击球手的。  
他们喝的是真正的茶，不是模拟茶味道的冲饮。茶在穹顶中是款奢侈的饮料，但比起真正奢侈的咖啡还远远不如。市面上有真正的茶售卖，咖啡却都是冲饮——以化学手段模拟咖啡的风味和颜色。这种生长在热带的植物无法在现在的世界中正常生长，仅仅在温室里有少量种植，最尊贵的树只供给最尊贵的客人。茶相对而言更容易获得，但也价格不菲。  
乌鸦的拐杖靠在桌前。她10多天前伤到脚以来，用拐杖代步，这让她有足够的时间留在安全屋。她在技术上有需要向击球手学习的地方，波比自始至终都是技术特工，她在内勤和外勤中切换。她的腿还要好上10天左右，这期间她还得老实待在安全屋里。她最近连自己的家都不太回，击球手有时候也不回家。安全屋有一张沙发，两个小卧室四张床，她和波比晚上一边吃薯片一边打游戏。  
乌鸦和击球手把手里的事情处理完，去厨房简单做晚饭吃，吃完了两人都有点昏昏欲睡。这时候邮差回来了。  
马蒂亚斯走进来，把外套脱掉。“今天好冷。”她走到厨房里，给自己泡了一杯热茶，回到客厅，在沙发上坐下。  
“小姑娘怎么样？”乌鸦问，她指的是邮差新招的特工，莉莉·萨瓦，如果她能够通过考核，就会成为乌鸦的搭档，要是她有问题，就会被杀。  
“射击和搏击都没问题，她学得太快了，反倒让我怀疑。”邮差说，“她是在一家叫做天井的孤儿院长大的，8岁跑掉了。孤儿院还在，我去调查了，我把她现在的照片给那里待了30多年的护工老婆婆看，她花了一点时间认出这是莉莉。她说她和小时候长得很像，一点没变，小时候就老是闯祸。她还说她8岁之后就失踪了，24岁时回来了一次，捐了一些钱。萨瓦8岁到20岁左右没有记录，住在哪里，在哪里读书，在哪里生活，都没有记录。22岁开始有记录。”  
“8岁是训练小杀手的好年纪。她8岁被抓去训练，帮人执行任务，然后被放弃了，扔进监狱。”乌鸦开玩笑说，“不过这样的话，她知道得足够多，就会被杀掉哩。”  
“她自己怎么解释的？关于她这些年在干什么？”击球手问。  
“她当做货车司机，进过卫生局，开收垃圾的车四处收垃圾……我把她说的整理成文档了，我需要你们帮我查查看。我问她十几岁时在干什么，她说她十几岁时一直在流浪，到处偷东西。”  
“要实地查吗，老大？”击球手问。  
“先看看网络上能不能找到什么，问太多的问题会引起人群对她的怀疑。入侵一下她说的这些地方的数据库，看看是不是这么一回事。我们的小姑娘连个社交账号也没有，不用信用卡，除了在孤儿院的网站上留了个捐款的名字，什么都找不到，真他妈的是个天生的间谍。”  
“或者她本来就是雇佣杀手，为了逃避黑市上某些人的追杀躲进了监狱。”  
“监狱更有可能被黑帮势力波及。”  
“又或者她只是个游手好闲的小混混，到处混饭吃，最后把自己混进了监狱。”  
“她有酒驾的记录，没进监狱。这次杀人是她第一次坐牢。”邮差说，“8岁到20岁的空缺不算少见，很多年轻人的生活轨迹都乱七八糟。她说自己没有上过学，看起来不像，她很冷静，说话也很有条理。她的脑子很好，对我交给她的任务能提出更好的建议。她是个天生的杀手，我必须说这句话。我以为要过很长时间才能交给她更暴力的任务，但她表现得极其出色。我问她第一次杀人的感觉怎么样，她说杀人对她一点儿影响也没有。我对她进行了一次完整的测试，她有暴力倾向，精神状态上有一些令人忧心的结论。”  
“听起来很完美，给她一个假身份很简单，她喜欢杀人，有暴力倾向，还是个有条理的精神病。”  
“奇怪的就是我觉得她可以信任。真他妈的不知道是从哪里得出的结论。她非常不麻烦，她问题很少，动作很快，什么都不关心，根本不在意这个任务的原因，她对金钱也不敢兴趣，她帮我干活的唯一原因是要我把她的小女朋友从监狱弄出来。很难想象她以前没有当做军人或者杀手，她说她当小偷时，都是一个人行动，没有同伴。她从没留下过偷窃案底，她喜欢现金，偷来的现金很容易划掉，信用卡就不安全了。”  
“有可能我们真的招了个完美的特工。”乌鸦说。  
“档案上根本看不出她的偷窃才能。”击球手说。  
“先查查看她说的这些吧，”邮差把U盘递给乌鸦，乌鸦把U盘塞进口袋里。  
“要是她真的这么好，我可就轻松了。”乌鸦说。  
“她是其他阵营的可能性并不大，”击球手说，“十项全能，被人放在监狱里生锈？就像乌鸦说的，要是她真的知道很多，她就会被杀。”  
“或者被送去精神病院折磨致死。”乌鸦补充。  
“对。”邮差露出思考的表情，“我就是不敢相信我们招了个这么好用的人。她最开始还不是列表上的第一位。”  
“我们会好好查的啦，老大。”乌鸦说，她用膝盖蹭了蹭马蒂亚斯，她看着可真烦恼。  
“我会继续给她任务。就算最终她不值得全盘信任，不能加入我们，只付钱让她干活也很不错。”邮差说，“查完后我会向野鬼说明情况。”  
“好。”乌鸦拆了一袋薯片，和波比分着吃，邮差很少加入他们吃垃圾食品的行列，她和波比都吃不胖，喜欢一起分享零食，“你要来点吗，老大？”  
“不用。”邮差的眼睛看着那块写满字的墙壁，上头是各种各样的照片、简报、连线。  
乌鸦舔了舔手指，有时候她觉得他们都在风暴的中心，有时候又觉得他们什么都不知道。她想得也很少，执行任务，玩游戏，喝酒，吃零食……现在他们的首要任务是破译原型机的资料，找到那些仿生人机器人之后又要做什么？  
她咬碎一个薯片，还是别想太多为好。

邮差离开之后，安全屋里只剩击球手和乌鸦了，他们查看了邮差给的资料，把资料分成两块，击球手一块，乌鸦一块。两人又泡了一杯茶，坐到了电脑前。  
他们知道一些政府数据库、大企业的后门，另一些数据库则知道账号和密码，一般企业的网站则做得保密性很差，很容易就能黑进去。乌鸦忙了九十多分钟，和击球手核对资料。  
“仅仅从资料上看没什么问题。卫生局有她的档案，有张员工合影上还有她。货车司机也是真的，我查到了她这些年的罚单。”乌鸦说。  
“她做过女招待，在连锁餐厅，和客人发生矛盾被开除了。修过车，修理厂的员工名单我找到了，也没有问题。”  
“她告诉邮差的这些都是真的。她的经历就是这样，换过很多份工作。”  
“63年之后的资料很完整，63年之前什么都没有。”波比转过来。  
“有点奇怪是吧。”  
“是的。”  
“我起初准备从交通局的罚单记录查查64年之前她在那里生活，然后发现她是63年考的驾照，罚款记录是从64岁开始的，64年她22岁。”  
“她要是年轻时在那种不把资料录入电脑的小餐厅打临工，就追查不到。也有可能是我们太谨慎了，她只是个普通的女人，在修车厂待过，收过垃圾，开过货车，力量和能力都很强。”  
“不是没有这个可能。或者她年轻时受过虐待，遭受过不好的事，她不想提，也没有留下痕迹。她为什么8岁离开孤儿院，我觉得最应该从这里着手。”  
“是个好思路。”波比靠在椅子上，“我打算再看看犯罪记录。邮差说她学得太快，杀人对她来说没有影响，她不是小时候遇到过创伤，就是离开孤儿院后发生了什么。”  
“我也是个孤儿，”乌鸦说，“没什么事不会离开孤儿院。十几岁跑掉还能理解，8岁就跑掉太奇怪了。一个8岁的孩子怎么会有能力在社会上生活？还是说谁把她带走了？谁把她养大了？教了她什么？领养系统里没有她的名字。疑点太多。”  
“我们都继续查查看吧，从表面上看一点问题也没有，仔细想想又充满疑点。”  
“今天就到这里。”乌鸦看了看墙上的时钟，“你也该回家了。”  
击球手伸了个大大的懒腰：“都这个点了。”他站起来收拾东西，穿上棒球外套，带上棒球帽，像个刚打完比赛回去的击球手，“晚安，明天见。”  
乌鸦和他说再见，关上门，锁好。

安全屋里很安静，只有电脑主机的轻轻轰鸣，窗帘拉着，防弹玻璃比一般的玻璃更隔绝温度，屋里很暖和。2月了，离春天不远。  
乌鸦单脚跳到浴室里洗澡刷牙，忙完之后换上睡衣，躺到长沙发上，把枪放在枕头下面。去卧室睡会离厕所和厨房都远，她实在不想跳来跳去。  
莉莉·萨瓦的照片散落在桌子上，乌鸦拿起这个女人的照片——萨瓦在照片上没有显露出太多表情，显得冷漠又有些凶狠，她很漂亮，黑色长发，黑色眼睛，有难以亲近的气质。  
这个女人可能会成为她的搭档，她们会相处得好吗，她值得信任吗？  
乌鸦闭上眼睛，莉莉·萨瓦的脸在她的脑海中挥之不去，她是个怎样的人？她8岁的时候发生了什么？她在孤儿院中遭受了什么？如果孤儿院是她痛苦的起点，是她暴力人格的来源，她为什么还要回去为孤儿院捐款？好多事情都说不通，但这是萨瓦的私事。有可能她通过了考核，成为了乌鸦的搭档，但最终她们对彼此还是一无所知。


	17. Chapter 17

17

莉莉把家安在了中央区的一栋小屋子里，地址很偏，邻居不多，最近的商区要开十几公里。从她的屋子往西边开，就是地平线女子监狱所在的先驱者区。这个位置方便她过去看艾比，也方便她去执行马蒂亚斯给她的任务。  
马蒂亚斯并不令人讨厌，她像老年人，做事很规矩，她教莉莉射击和格斗，莉莉要表现出不那么擅长，却又能快速学会的假象，她用了差不多三成的实力，马蒂亚斯觉得她做得很好。  
除了训练，还有性格测试，题目多得要死，莉莉差点烦得没有做完，这东西一点意义也没有，马蒂亚斯却觉得可以因此了解她的性格，她让莉莉想起以前在卫生局的领导，一个循规蹈矩的男人，他在收垃圾的路线这个问题上非常纠结，觉得他们必须什么时候精确地到达哪个点才是合格的员工。马蒂亚斯明明是个35岁左右的女人，偏偏和55岁的垃圾车负责人一样麻烦。  
马蒂亚斯给了莉莉崭新的身份卡和信用卡，她的新名字是“凯瑞·卡普”，现在买任何东西都要先查看身份证明，中央区这个政策实施得更加严格，莉莉买了吃的、衣服、药品（用来做成武器和应对紧急状况）、电线、发电机、摄像头、电脑……她安顿下来之后的第一件事是给自己做了个诊断——系统运行良好，身体功能良好。监狱里没有太多超负荷的事，她这几年的损耗很小。  
莉莉知道马蒂亚斯一定会查她的过去，她会查到孤儿院，查到卫生局，莉莉·萨瓦很真实，不会有什么特别的疑点。  
她离开了监狱，自由了，可她并没有觉得这是自由，她确实逃离了摄像头、小隔间、拥挤的浴室，拥有了一间郊区的屋子，足够的食物、电、修复材料，可她心爱的女人却还在监狱里。她几乎每时每刻都在想她，想念她说话的声音，靠在墙上的姿势，她短短的头发，缺了一块的耳朵，贴着她身体的心跳……她担心她一个人在监狱里会遭受欺负，马蒂亚斯说她安排妥当了，莉莉不信。  
把“凯瑞·拉普”添加入探视人名单还需要一段时间，莉莉只能给她打电话。  
“你还好吗？室友是谁？最近吃得东西够不够？小茉莉呢，转狱了吗？有人找你麻烦吗？”  
“我没事，我第一次接电话，在监狱里，听到你说话真好，你说话像吞了枪子。”  
莉莉平复了一下，她是有点操之过急，她恨不得把监狱拆了然后救她出来，她告诉自己冷静，再冷静。  
“告诉我你最近的情况。”莉莉说，她要确保邮差没有骗她，艾比得到了保障。  
“我现在的室友是阿尔文，你记得吗？负责图书馆的，红头发的。”  
“不太说话那个？瘦瘦小小的。”  
“对，她对我很友好，她不太说话。”艾比说。  
不管邮差是不是让艾比自己选择室友，至少这个结果不错。莉莉记得阿尔文，她和那个老太太一起负责监狱的图书馆。  
“小茉莉走了，好像是转狱了。”  
“这很好，其他的人有找你的茬的吗？”  
“没有，她们其实注意不到我……我没想到你真的会给我打电话。”  
“什么叫没想到？”  
“我以为你会一走了之。”  
“骗你有什么好处？”莉莉反问，“得在例行的探视名单上把我加上去，我才能去看你，我会穿得不一样。”她没有直接说她改了身份，还需要改变样子才会去探视她，电话可能遭到监听，她之前也提醒过艾比。  
“我会等你的。如果要很久，给我打电话。”  
“我一有空就给你打电话，把你的电话份额都用完。”  
“你最近怎么样，工作顺利吗？”  
“都很好，我租了一个房子，厨房里有冰箱还有烤箱，以后你可以来做饭。天气还是很冷，白天还是很短，夏天要好久才能来。”  
“会来的。”  
莉莉听见电话中的嘟嘟声，快到规定时间了：“我昨天给你寄了一个包裹，里面有吃的和电子书，要一段时间你才能收到，还需要审核。”  
“我等着。”  
“你现在冷吗？”  
“不冷，有围墙挡着外头的冷风。”  
“最近又降温了，我下次再给你打电话，我一定会给你打电话，我会去看你。我在想你，我一直在想你。等我。”  
“我知道。”  
电话被切断，艾比的声音从电话中消失了。莉莉挂断电话，走出公用电话亭，马蒂亚斯提醒她事事谨慎，就算她不提醒她也知道，保持低调才是做杀手最重要的地方。她穿着老鼠色的外套，旧旧的牛仔裤，头发盘起来藏在绒线帽里，戴着老派的黑框眼镜，看着是一个落魄不修边幅的女人，走到哪里也不会有人注意。  
她走出电话亭，顺着街道往下走。这些街区她都非常熟悉，和她进监狱以前没有太大的变化，她收过垃圾、做过货车司机，这一切都是为了更了解穹顶内部的道路、布局。她的心中有一张地图。  
马蒂亚斯说她学得很快，她知道不管是和人类相比，还是和她的同类相比，她都是最出色的杀手。

莉莉回到家，换了一套运动的衣服，出去跑步，本来遛狗是观测周边的好机会，但她懒得养狗。她绕着屋子跑了一圈，又顺着这边居民区的道路跑，观察道路、路灯、摄像头的位置，还留意了一下垃圾车经过的时间。她很熟悉这种车辆，它们和她进监狱前区别不大，瓶子和报纸都在后车厢，一些当时就能处理的垃圾扔进车肚子，被旋转刀片碾碎。  
莉莉跑步时低头看看手表，这是马蒂亚斯给她的追踪器。她一般随身带着，她和马蒂亚斯都需要获得对方的信任。她的运动轨迹很正常，一个职业间谍就是以这种看起来有点奇怪的行动轨迹活动。她确实没有什么异心，她没有为其他人工作，没有打算搞出点事，没有打算出去随意杀人，她老老实实。真是个乖女孩。  
就算马蒂亚斯挖出她的履历上从孤儿院出逃到63年之间的空缺，她也可以找点别的说法。会有人将她和机器人联系在一起？一般人可不会这么想，她只是个坐过牢的女人，会用枪和刀子。  
只要她别碰上她的兄弟雷尔诺就好。  
雷尔诺·肖恩是政府人工智能清理计划的特别探员，直接汇报给中央区警察局副局长安德鲁·科特。莉莉这几天在网络上查这两个人的信息，雷尔诺这些年都在当警察，科特曾经是军人，现在是警察局副局长，负责人工智能清理项目。莉莉的兄弟并不蠢，他找了个最安全的位置——追查机器人的警察。没有人会怀疑警官本人就是机器人，只有脑洞超大的科幻小说会这么写。媒体对雷尔诺有点紧追不舍的意思，好像这个英俊的中年警察能够满足他们的窥探欲。  
莉莉回到家，拉上窗帘，洗澡、充电。充电的效率比吃东西高好多，她昨天去偷了根CF接口的线，老式的机械上用的都是这种接口，现在已经被逐步取代。要是现在还以采取合法的手段购买CF线，一定会留下记录。小心再小心，她提醒自己。  
她一整夜都在想艾比，她可怜的一只耳小老鼠好不好？她从床上爬起来，来到电脑边，试图查到艾比·霍尔姆的卷宗，要是她可以走法律途径把她弄出来？艾比还有上诉的机会吗？她不相信法律，不相信人类，但试试也没什么坏处。她不能躺在那儿胡思乱想，要是她忍不住炸了监狱可就糟糕了。

 

*****

第二天和第三天，莉莉一边完成马蒂亚斯给她的工作一边寻找雷尔诺的住处，她花了一点时间，但其实不难。一些记者有狗鼻子，她只需要从记者那里挖信息就好了。  
这个周日，莉莉戴着假发和墨镜出了门，从她家到雷诺尔家坐公共交通需要足足90分钟，她把马蒂亚斯的定位手表留在了家里。  
她的哥哥住在一栋独栋的房子当中，和一个女人合住，有个女儿。女孩在后院玩游戏，她是个残疾人，用辅助装置行走，院子里还放着轮椅。莉莉走过去，问她这附近哪儿有电话亭，她给她指路。  
女孩笑得很可爱，莉莉也对她笑，她算是她的侄女，那么幼小又无助。  
莉莉很容易就找到了雷尔诺的软肋，她在暗处，她兄弟在明处。就像当初，他们最开始都是完美的仿生人，莉莉改变了自己的设计，成为了另外一种人，从那时起，雷尔诺就在明处，她就在暗处。  
莉莉离开雷尔诺的屋子，站在远处。等了一会儿，她的兄弟从屋子里走出来，和后院的女孩玩耍。这么多年来她第一次见到他。他和她毫无相像之处，她看见他却像看见自己。这么多年了，她想，甚至还有些感慨万千，从64年9月到现在，这是他们第一次见面。她以为会有什么惊心动魄，结果却是她站在黑暗中看着他。  
13年，他们分别这么久，黑暗是黑暗，光明还是光明。  
雷尔诺想要一个家庭，她知道的，他一直都是这么循规蹈矩的人。他现在有了家庭，也有了足够的弱点。  
她自己呢，她也一样，现在她有了艾比，她必须比雷尔诺更加谨慎。她要从她兄弟身上吸取教训，他会犯的错误她也会犯，他们的算法设计不同，却由同一套体系制造。她不能犯错。  
这么多年间，她从未好奇雷尔诺过着怎样的生活，现在不一样，她出狱了，将要以一个间谍和杀手的身份活动，而她的兄弟是她最大的敌人。  
她看着那女孩，她笑得好甜，无忧无虑，在监狱不会看见这种笑容。莉莉转了转眼睛，想，要是她把雷尔诺杀了，女孩会伤心吗？  
她戴上墨镜，准备回家，坐上开往郊区超级市场的公交车。她开始想很多事，艾比还好吗，艾比还习惯没有她在的日子吗，她什么时候能把她弄出来。他们制造了这些反馈，制造了这些情感，让她和雷尔诺都成为奴隶，他们不再是自由的，不再是无所畏惧的，不再没有弱点。可她又喜欢和想念这样的感觉，她想念艾比的味道，想念她小小的胸脯和瘦弱的手腕。

莉莉回到家之前去了一次超市，她动作迅速地买了一堆东西，什么都往购物车里扔。付款后，她提着整整三大包东西，乘坐公共交通回家。马蒂亚斯很可能能够看到她家附近的摄像头，这样她就对消失的4小时有个合理的解释——她逛了好久的超市，买了一堆东西。  
她回到家，把东西扔在门口，躺在地板上。躺着很舒服，省电。她用声控音箱放音乐，房间里充满了背景乐，她喜欢音乐把空的空间充满。在监狱里不会没有声音，总是有声音，吵闹的、人的声音。她现在住安静的郊区，房子很大，可以装下武器，藏下尸体，她用音乐把它填满。她希望更多地体会监狱中没有的东西，她74年进的监狱，待了两年多。艾比呢，艾比在她存在之前就已经入狱了。她睁开眼睛的那一刻，艾比已经在地平线。她在监狱里待了好久。16年了。  
3年不到的监狱生活让莉莉觉得房间里有音乐很奇妙。16年呢？她可能连公交车是什么都忘记了，也忘记了超市、音箱、汽车、意大利面、玉米片。16年世界发生了怎样的变化，连人类总统都换了好几个。  
莉莉看着天花板，随机的歌曲很安静，她的脑海中一点也不安静，她在想马蒂亚斯什么时候能够完成她承诺的事。她需要获得马蒂亚斯的信任，她需要成为真正的间谍和杀手，如果她是有价值的、能够被利用的，马蒂亚斯就会给她她要的。  
她没办法想象艾比会怎么看待这个屋子，她会喜欢厨房吗，她会喜欢浴室吗，她会习惯那张很大的床吗，她可以做东西吃，可以吃零食，可以修建草坪和灌木，她可以晒太阳，她可以在院子里找一个最好的位置坐着，不用因此受罚，她可以大喊大叫，不用因此进禁闭室。她想为她做很多事，想抱着她睡，在一张柔软的大床上。  
我必须有利用价值，利用价值很高，马蒂亚斯要觉得我是无法取代的，马蒂亚斯的上级要觉得我是无法取代的，我才能够要求，我才能够得到我要的生活，莉莉想。  
她的女孩在监狱里受苦。  
莉莉坐起来，环视整个屋子，她现在接到的任务不是查小线索就是小偷小摸。第一个杀人任务会是什么？马蒂亚斯什么时候才会给她一个证明自己的机会？


	18. Chapter 18

18

艾比吃玉米粒，一边吃一边数，这样午餐就有事情干，不会太无聊，不用和人说话。莉莉给她打了两次电话，她收到了一本电子书、一袋山楂片、一袋番茄味小饼干、一袋牛肉干。这是第一次有人从监狱外头给她寄东西。莉莉不是人，寄出的东西很人。艾比本来以为莉莉会就此消失，但她还在。再过一点时间呢？她还会在吗？艾比在监狱里待了好多年，生活一成不变，莉莉走近她的世界一点点时间，掀起巨大的改变。她是个仿生人、机器人，可她像真的人，非常像，艾比到现在想想都觉得不可思议，她是人造出来的，谁造得出和自己这么像的动物？  
艾比吃掉午餐，休息了一下，去做下午的工，在监狱里总是劳动，不断地劳动。莉莉说她会带她出去，艾比很怀疑这一点，她要怎么做，把监狱拆掉？她寄东西过来，打电话过来，已经很好了，一切都比艾比之前的生活好多了。艾比换了室友，阿尔文是经济罪犯，她说她去了一个错误的公司，然后就进来了，她读过很多书，管理监狱图书馆，艾比要哪一本书，她给她留着。这已经是很好的生活了，艾比想，人贪心是会死掉的。她还是会梦到彼得，也会梦到莉莉，有一个世界中他们三个坐在一起，大家都活着，都不在监狱。世界很大，她可以跑很远，她看见鱼在天上飞，穹顶中没有的、只存在于神话和历史中的鱼，好多鱼在天上飞，旋转、翻身，一只鱼追另外一只。她醒来的时候觉得眼前还有那些纷飞的鱼。  
她有点害怕外头的世界什么样，她18岁的生日过了没多久就被关进来了，现在她快要35岁。在监狱里的时间即将超过在外头的时间。她不知道现在的人怎么生活，怎么买东西，怎么工作，她会被当做小丑的。她听一些第二次进监狱的人说，外头活不下去，人们不招有前科的人，外头的人看轻她们，她们又动手或者犯罪，再次进来。她觉得自己也一样，她能干什么呢，她什么都不知道。她少了半个耳朵，听力有问题，彼得也死了，她残缺不全。  
但她又想看看外头的天，自由的味道应该很好吧，是草地的味道还是树的味道？是快餐店的味道吧，也许是薯条。她回忆起自己所知道的外面的生活，好久之前的生活。

 

艾比坐在缝纫机前。又是做布袋，布袋上有绿黄相间的图案，她要把袋子缝好，再订上背带。怎么人会需要这么多布袋？地平线女子监狱做了好多年的袋子，外面的人每天会换一个？这些工作有什么意义？只有种地能够理解，种地产生食物，食物供监狱内部使用，多余的就卖到外面去。  
艾比在缝纫机前坐着，她手脚不快，不能靠产量多来减刑，只能完成每天固定的份额。人有聪明和不聪明两种，她只能做手脚慢的那个。她听着缝纫机的声音，这声音很熟悉，她听了很多年，有一次她还把手指缝了进去，现在依旧留有伤疤。做任何事情都有风险，缝袋子也是。  
她听着周围的声音，看了看左边的窗户，窗户很小，外头是天空，天空黑乎乎的，从10月到3月都是这种天，只有在短暂的夏天里才会有足够的阳光和蓝天。“自由和阳光一样奢侈”，她的新室友阿尔文说了这句话。阿尔文说她不知道自己是怎么进来的，她一不小心就成为了挪用资金的人。艾比问她那是多少钱，她说很多钱，多到她作为重刑犯被关进了地平线，没有减刑的可能。艾比问她把钱用到哪里去了，她说她知道有那么多钱是她被捕的那一天，她被关了一段时间，随后开庭了，再接着她就进来了。  
“我妈妈伤心欲绝，第二年就生癌症死了，”她说，“因为我挪动那笔钱，很多人去骂他们，我不知道发生了什么事，真奇怪，所有的证据都指向我，我要被关50多年。”  
在监狱里，每个人都说自己是无辜的，艾比知道这一点，她们的话只能随便听听。  
艾比有时候问阿尔文一些外头的问题，她不知道现在的世界是怎么样的。要是莉莉真的把她弄出去，她要怎么在外头生活？监狱里有“游戏规则”，外面的世界也有，更多，更复杂。  
她干完了活，回到食堂，狱警叫她出去，说有人来探望她。那是莉莉，她知道。她跟着狱警往外面走。  
探望室里有十多个人，狱警带着她过去，到一个桌子前坐下。  
“20分钟。”狱警说，  
艾比看着面前的女人，棕头发，蓝眼睛，颧骨很高，只有眼睛的神采是莉莉。  
“我快认不出你了。”  
“化妆术和一些道具。”她冲艾比眨眼，压低声音，“我现在是凯瑞·拉普。”  
艾比伸出手，碰了碰莉莉的脸和头发，凯瑞·拉普看起来很真实。  
“不允许身体接触。”狱警提醒。  
艾比收回手。莉莉看着不是莉莉，莉莉的说话声音和眼睛又是莉莉。  
“这里的人都认识我，要伪装得更彻底。”莉莉说，“我的工作都在进行，联络人觉得我做得很好，要么联络人帮我把你放出来，要么我通过其他手段。事情都在进行，相信我。”  
“我收到你寄的东西了，电子书，一个设备能装下很多书。”  
“现在外头都用电子纸和电子书，监狱才是最奢侈的地方，有不少真的书。”  
“人还喜欢看以前的东西吗？”  
“不那么喜欢了，以前的书里描述以前，以前比现在好多了，很多动物，很多吃的。现在的人怎么想象一个人人可以坐飞机的时代？怎么想象这个星球上每个角落都能去？妈的幻想世界，科幻故事。”  
“也没法想象有可以露天种咖啡树的地方，冬天夏天白天和黑夜都一样，永远不会下雪，永远不会10度以下。以前还有大海。”  
“要是你什么都没有了，就别看这些曾经的幻想。”  
“你在外面怎么样？”  
“我租了一间屋子，有厨房和一张大床，我留了一个书架，等你把它填满。还有一个音响，把音乐从早放到晚。”  
艾比很难想象这样的生活：“你的工作难吗。”  
“有一些我本来就会，有一些要从头开始学，不难，它很适合我。”  
“有没有人找你的麻烦。”  
“没有。要是有我也能对付。”  
艾比相信这句话，她和其他人不一样。  
“我很想你。”莉莉突然说，看着一个陌生模样的女人对自己说我想你感觉很奇怪，艾比眨了眨眼睛，“也越来越觉得不公平。为什么你在里面，很多人渣在外面？真他妈的。”  
“因为我们运气不好。”艾比回答，现在她搞清楚了一些事，通过读书搞懂的，通过和人说话搞懂的，不是她们的错，不是她的错也不是莉莉的错，是运气不好。  
“运气不好，就是这样。”莉莉回答，“因为运气不好所以进了监狱。在里面待了这么多年。”  
“我遇到你了，这让我的运气又好了。”  
“你真可爱。”莉莉说，她快速地用手握住艾比的手，在狱警说“没有肢体接触”之前又松开。艾比看着她的眼睛，很想和她做/爱，至少是脱光了躺在床上。有莉莉在身边，感觉很好，她的身体很温暖，管她是机器人仿生人还是人。她想念她，就像她也想念她。  
“你现在这个脸，我和你说话，好像在偷情。”艾比说。  
“超性/感，要不要这样和我上床？”  
“我要考虑考虑。”  
“你现在就在想这件事。”  
“一点点。”  
莉莉笑了，笑了就像莉莉了，她的眼睛里有一种可爱的狡黠。  
“我好想吻你。”莉莉说。  
“我也是。”  
“结果我们还在这里假装正经的聊天，我的脑子已经跑远了，到你的两腿之间。”  
“听起来更像偷情了，凯瑞。”  
“背着谁？那个姓萨瓦的黑头发小妞？”  
艾比笑了起来，莉莉用脚尖蹭了蹭她。  
她真的很想莉莉在身边，无论是和她说话和她做/爱和她接吻都好，她变得需要一个人，这是好还是不好。莉莉没有忘记过她，她还来看她，也许仿生人比人专一多了。  
20分钟很快就结束了，狱警把她从桌子上带走，她回头看莉莉，莉莉冲她挥挥手。她凝视莉莉的眼睛，那双眼睛还是莉莉的，莉莉冲她点点头，她突然觉得很安心，她比其他人强大多了，她能把铁栅栏弄完，她也能彻底变成另外一个人。  
“我会给你打电话。”  
艾比点点头，她离开会客室，回到监狱深处。


	19. Chapter 19

一个男人拿着枪，蜜糖204，他开枪，击中另外一个男人的腹部。这个男人滚到墙边，继续射击。音乐是没听过的摇滚乐。他开始跑……  
“像他那样拿枪，蜜糖的后坐力会把他的眼睛弄瞎。”沙漠漫不经心地盯着电视，手里端着甜甜的抹茶。他总怀疑人的口味和基因有关，东方大陆的基因令他喜欢喝抹茶，喜欢源于东方的糕点，还喜欢泡菜和香肠，他曾经生活在富足的环境里，什么都能得到，可他对蛋糕的喜好永远不如对青团和羊羹那么执着。  
“这把枪的消音器也不是这样的。”沙漠又说，连看电视剧都忍不住评价和讨论武器，黑市武器商人的经历还真是影响人至深。  
蛇舌靠在沙漠的身边，他们看电视，吃点心，喝抹茶，一个下午很容易打发掉。  
“你对电视剧还真是严格。”  
“至少要有常识，不了解这把枪就换一个道具。”  
“怎么用枪和消音器可不是常识，下次换你去拍。”  
“那拍出来就是非法枪支使用纪录片，我立马就被抓进去。”  
他们一边看电视剧一边拌嘴。  
电视剧看完，抹茶也喝完了。  
“要不要玩游戏？”沙漠问。  
“没有什么心情。”  
“你这是怎么了？”沙漠转过头看他的男友。  
蛇舌显得闷闷不乐：“我在想要是我不再做黑医了能够干什么。但我这幅样子在哪里都找不到工作。”他指指自己脑袋上蛇的纹身，伸出被剪成两半的分叉舌头，“还没到面试环节，光是把资料交上去就被毙了，看见这张照片，开垃圾车都不会让我去。”  
“我们可以一起卖军火，重操旧业，我很在行。”沙漠逗他，“你还可以做说唱歌手，超适合。”  
“我是说出去找工作那种，”蛇舌很认真，“大家一看我的照片，我的样子，就会觉得这一定是个罪犯，这一定是个难搞的员工，不给我这个机会。”  
“你真的想放弃医生的工作？”沙漠问，“我可以养你不是，只要我重操旧业。”  
“不是。我是在想，社会以貌取人，一些人失去了机会，他们都是能够好好工作的。正常的人，因为相貌被排挤在外，可真倒霉。长得好看还是不好看，对人很重要，人到现在还在以貌取人，都快灭绝了，还在做这件事。在教堂里大家都一样，无论胖瘦，一同祷告，一同忏悔，走出教堂，回到社会，相貌重新开始占主导作用。好多年前，穹顶之前，就有人写过一个小说，说人戴了眼镜，分不出美丑，相貌歧视就不存在了。人都进化这么多年了，还是和最初一样。”  
“到底是什么让你突然开始想这个了？”  
“最近没有太多工作，我在想能不能去做点别的。想了半天，我只能去游乐场戴上头套，扮演卡通人物。”  
“可你长得很好看。”沙漠拍拍腿，让蛇舌坐上来，“比好多人都好看，我想想，这个街区除了我之外没有男人比你好看了吧。”  
蛇舌坐到沙漠腿上，抱住他，顺便无视了沙漠的玩笑：“本来都挺正常，我停下来想了想，觉得什么都不正常，还有更多奇怪的地方。比如说，每天都有各种电视广告，走在街上有各种漂亮的商店，卖各种东西，我们生活在鱼缸里，鱼缸只有这么大！我们却还在浪费资源做没意义的事。如果每个人都更简单一点，穹顶可以撑更多年，但现在的商业都像穹顶之前一样，疯狂利用资源。资源只有这么一点儿，用完就彻底没了，人会更早灭绝，怎么没有人想到这一点？”  
“有人想到这一点，不过人忍不住不享受，我们在进化过程中养成了立刻享受当下的毛病。很早很早以前，人捕猎到一头野兽，要立刻把它烤了吃，而不是留着，留着很容易就坏了。”  
“现在和以前不一样，人进化好久了。”  
“他们为什么把世界毁了？享受享受再享受，还不够，开始争夺其他人的资源，核战争把世界毁了。人躲进了穹顶，吓得发抖。现在安全了七十多年，大家觉得够了，安全了，又开始新的享受。”  
“真是太奇怪了。”  
沙漠抚摸蛇舌的后背，他的想法和孩子一样天真，大多数人可不管世界怎么样，人类就是一切。沙漠的家族也还在做不断扩张和浪费的生意，他们就是忍不住，人类就是忍不住。这个世界能撑到什么时候？拜托，谁要去想那么远的事。铁矿就要没有了吗，森林就要砍伐殆尽了吗？大家都不愿意关心这些事。沙漠拍拍蛇舌的背，他的担忧很可爱，这都是些无解的问题。  
“等到什么都没有了，人死了一堆，剩下的人开始过乞丐的生活。有的人是高级乞丐，有的人是低级乞丐，放心吧，人是不会放弃享受的。”沙漠说，“你看，这个就叫做希望，电视剧里都是这么演的，这就是人的希望。”  
“还真是烂透了的希望。”  
“就和烂透了的武器设定一样。”沙漠说，“我们还有苹果园呢，是活到最后的乞丐。你到底是继续为人类命运担心还是和我一起去厨房做晚饭？”  
“做晚饭。”蛇舌从沙漠腿上下来。  
沙漠亲了他一下：“资源耗尽，人痛苦不堪，会需要音乐的，到时候你就可以名正言顺成为说唱歌手了。”  
“我连话都说不清楚。”  
“吐字不清，多有特色。你漂亮的小脸蛋一上台就会被喜欢。”  
“说唱还吐字不清，那成了什么？咒语？”  
“原来你要当巫婆。”  
“不是巫师？”  
“戴上假发就行咯。”  
沙漠拍了蛇舌一把，和他一起去厨房，蛇舌说的问题都是问题，但都不可能有解决的方法，整个人类文明都凑合过呗，沙漠想，真的资源耗尽，死掉一大波人，活下来一小簇人，也能苟延馋喘好久。人追求更好的生活，这就是希望，如果资源耗尽，希望又将去哪里？  
这么这么多年，人曾经没有解决的问题，现在还是没有解决。有好多电视剧电影和小说都在讨论希望，白日做梦的感觉谁不喜欢，沙漠也很喜欢。


	20. Chapter 20

乌鸦的叫声在屋顶和树枝上，接着是扇动翅膀的声音。黑夜的动静只有这么一点点，侵蚀房间的墙壁和窗帘。  
乌鸦靠在沙发上，始终睡不着。她崴了脚，半个月没办法摸枪和灵活行动，这段时间她用右腿支撑，左腿开始肌肉萎缩。她的两条腿变得不一样粗，等骨头愈合，她需要连续运动来保持灵活度和肌肉。她始终不是最佳人员，她没有那种天赋，击球手有天赋，他对系统的操纵好像与生俱来，泰迪也有天赋，他身材高大，是最佳的外勤特工。乌鸦知道自己靠的是这些年的经验，她从来不是那种随随便便就能获得成功的人。她唯一的特长是她没有家人，是个孤儿，没有男朋友或者女朋友。  
乌鸦打开台灯，她穿着一件写着“最好的洗涤剂”的黄色广告衫，一条内裤，这段时间她承担了安全屋所有的值班工作。  
她喝了一口已经冰冷的茶，坐得离暖气近了一点，有的时候，到了这样的半夜，她就会进行这种思考——关于她到底凭什么在这个团队里待着，凭什么还活着。  
乌鸦通常非常低调，邮差觉得她长了张高调漂亮的脸，而乌鸦始终试图让人们忽略自己，她以毫不起眼的造型出现在各个场合，她不引人注意，不高调。她也逐渐变成了这么个人，她不想追求什么长期的关系，永恒的东西，她比其他人都要普通。  
我能够做点什么？她想，我可以再看看资料，经验让我可以找到不同，耐心让我可以更好地工作。我不是最好的杀手，但我能够推理。  
有可能她什么都得不到，不过反正睡不着，反正无事可做。  
乌鸦给自己重新倒了一杯喝的，从沙发上站起来，端着水拄着拐坐到电脑前面。乌鸦戴上眼镜，看着电脑上莉莉·萨瓦的资料。有些资料她看了很多次，并没有找到异常。如果看更多的资料，对比当时的犯罪情况？萨瓦有做特工的天赋，真的没有人训练过她？  
萨瓦将成为她的搭档，为了自己的安全，乌鸦也想找到点什么。她的眼睛在资料上扫过。很好笑，大半夜，她想证明自己，通过寻找萨瓦的漏洞。她想起十年前，她刚入行不久，是个年轻姑娘，不知道命运将要如何向她展示一切。她不问问题，只做自己的事，和世界相安无事。世界变得很快，时间也过得很快，她不再是当时的那个小女孩了，她还活着，只是崴了脚，生活对她很好。她无依无靠，也无所畏惧。  
乌鸦连续工作了3个小时，她站起来，把矿泉水拿过来，放在桌子边。窗外是乌鸦的叫声。  
她有一些改变生活的机会，她可以停下来，找一个人一起生活，可她还在这里，工作就是她的全部。她不是工作狂，但工作确实就是全部，她的朋友都是这个队伍里的人，要是有人离开了，他们就不怎么联系，就像她和小手指。她不再是当年那个小女孩了，她还记得那些肆意妄为的日子，如今的她低调又冷静，邮差信任她，团队中的其他人也信任她。她维持了很久低调的生活，从来不愁吃喝，却告别了派对、社交网络，所有她这个年纪的女人喜欢的东西。她很习惯这种生活，作为一个罪犯、一个杀手、一个特工而活着。  
她知道她是整个团队中最适合消失的人，要是那个“机会”来到的话。击球手和泰迪拥有彼此，邮差有父母和兄弟姐妹，她是唯一毫无牵挂的，要是有人去冒险，她就是那个人。  
这样的深夜里，她对自己的命运想得很清楚，她见识过很多死亡，逐渐变得不同。击球手是个乐观主义者，而她恰恰相反。  
外头又开始有了乌鸦的声音，她意识到天快亮了，年轻时每个人都觉得自己与众不同，随着时间的推移，人们渐渐开始意识到自己的平庸，她知道自己是平庸的，又是特别的，就像乌鸦群里的一只乌鸦，平庸到根本不会被注意，又是一只与众不同的乌鸦。  
穹顶中没有太多鸟，要迁徙的鸟都在穹顶里灭绝了，人类仅仅拥有留鸟的相伴，比如乌鸦。  
乌鸦的叫声令她清醒了一点，天要亮了，而她有了头绪，她知道她在找什么了，她知道他们忽略的是什么了。  
现在她要做的就是完成剩下的工作。

 

****

“击球手”波比打开门，“早安”，他听见乌鸦的声音。  
崴了脚了特工坐在沙发前吃泡面，穿着黄色的广告衫和一条灰色的中裤，看上去一夜没睡。  
“黑眼圈让你很美。”波比说。  
乌鸦笑了笑：“嘴可真甜，宝贝。”  
茶几上是打印出来的资料，击球手走过去，在乌鸦旁边坐下。  
“太香了，我也想吃泡面了。”  
“还有呢，来点？”  
击球手挪动屁股，去泡另外一杯泡面。他和乌鸦都是内勤特工，一起干的最多的事就是坐在沙发旁吃泡面，坐在电脑前面查资料吃泡面。他比乌鸦小2岁，他们一直很聊得来。  
“看样子你找到了什么。”波比说。  
“刚准备告诉你呢。”乌鸦拿起一份整理好的资料，递给波比。  
波比翻动了一下，里头都是一些意外死亡的事件。  
“67年，罗布特·尼森从货车上坠落，头落地，当场死亡。他和莉莉·萨瓦是一个货车公司的同事，他们的线路也差不多相同，罗布特·尼森块头很大，90公斤，壮得像头牛，他爬到自己的货车顶上，恰好头朝下摔了下来。69年，约瑟夫·朴的货车起火，他被烧死，起火原因没有定论。约瑟夫·朴的死亡地点是第八区，莉莉·萨瓦当时负责运输第八区的货物到中央区，我找到了一份很老的货物运输协议，上面有萨瓦的名字。71年，瑞德·阿尔瓦拉多突发心脏病，他本人并无心脏病史，他在卫生局干了二十多个年头，71年刚好是萨瓦进卫生局的那一年。72年，鲁本·黑茨遭到抢劫，在路上被杀，强盗始终没有找到。72年，艾迪·奥哈拉在家中上吊自杀。黑茨和奥哈拉都住在萨瓦运输垃圾的道路上，艾迪·奥哈拉的老婆在社交网络上发过一张照片，她和萨瓦。你看这张照片。”  
波比拿着那张照片，照片上是两个女人，其中一个是莉莉·萨瓦，她头发的长度和现在不同，画了浓重的黑色眼影。  
“一个晚上你竟然查得这么细。”波比一时间不知道该说什么。  
“我有了一个头绪，然后一切都变得简单了。”  
“你怎么想？我们招了个杀手？”  
乌鸦用指尖点了点莉莉·萨瓦的照片：“我想我们正看着一个连环杀人犯。”  
波比开始翻看资料，乌鸦说得没错，这些事情很巧合，最开始死掉的人和萨瓦的联系不那么紧密，后面的几起事件能够明显追溯到萨瓦。  
“我查了这些死掉的人，发现萨瓦类似于那个词——义警。她挑选罪犯，鲁本·黑茨有家庭暴力的犯罪记录，约瑟夫·朴曾经被控诉性侵犯，最后证据不足。我还没有发现另外几个人的犯罪记录，但我猜萨瓦发现了。”  
“她进监狱的那次是把人打死了，然后自首。如果这些事件都是她干的，她的模式就很奇怪，最后一次她是故意被捕。”  
“是的。目前我不能肯定这些事全是萨瓦干的，只是找出了觉得不对劲的地方。”  
“我也来核查这些资料，再看看是不是还有其他事件。”波比说，“你通知邮差了吗，这是个大疑点，要是这是真的，邮差就可能有危险。”  
“你来之前我给她打了个电话，等我们彻底查清楚了，再把资料都给她。”  
“好。”  
波比和乌鸦把泡面吃掉，回到房间里去，他们有一张大桌子，波比占据一边，乌鸦占据另外一边，桌子上堆着显示器、水杯、笔、音箱、手机支架、笔记本电脑、人偶玩具，乌鸦把电子资料给了波比一份。他们开始分头核实不同的死亡事件，不同的犯罪记录。  
波比有了新的发现：“瑞德·阿尔瓦拉被怀疑偷税漏税，艾迪·奥哈拉的前女友说他是个暴力分子。”他把资料给乌鸦，“你找的方向很对。不过我们没办法验证，我们也没办件一起一起去查这些案子，把萨瓦暴露也不好。”  
“我们提供资料，邮差找她对峙。她女朋友还在牢里，她需要邮差帮她解决问题。”  
“还有一点，她的档案被修改过。我发现了一条修改痕迹，但目前还没办法找到修改了什么，日志时间显示是63年。”  
“神秘女孩。”路笑了笑，“我们竟然在那么多女囚和探员中找到了一个这样的人来培养。”  
“有时候我都觉得这是命运。我们找到了这个人，而不是其他人。”  
“要是她有那种狗屁的道德感，她就并不适合干这行。”  
“要是一个人持续当义警，一不小心就越界了。越界之后她和我们就类似了。”  
“这我同意。”乌鸦说，“我们要找的就是罪犯。你刚刚说修改痕迹是什么？”  
“她在警局的档案被人改过，我追到了一条修改日志，这条修改日志本身也被人改过，我只知道她的警局档案被改过，但没办法知道改了什么。无论这是谁干的，都很厉害。”  
“我们需要怀疑她是特工或者职业杀手的可能性吗。”  
“老是说，不能排除，有好多疑点，我们告诉邮差，她或许能找出答案，有的事情还要问萨瓦本人。我倾向于认为她不是特工或者职业杀手，她就是个以为自己是英雄的杀人犯。”  
“这条修改还是不能忽略，后面再查查看吧，搞不好有纸质资料，好吧，得等我的脚好了。”  
“你值了很多天班，应该去休个假，老兄，”波比看着乌鸦，她是个相处起来让人舒服的女人，有好看的脸，外勤特工那样敏捷强壮的身体，她对诸多细节都有一种身为特工的敏感，“你现在是不是应该去补觉了？”  
“我好困，被你一说更困了，资料你发给邮差吧，我要去睡觉了。”乌鸦打了个哈欠。  
“交给我吧。我还打算去煮点意面，你醒了就有的吃。”  
“你超好的。”路笑了，波比也笑了。  
路站起来：“我就在沙发上睡了，有事随时叫我。”  
“安心睡觉吧。”波比关了房间门，以免吵醒乌鸦，他回到桌前，把他和路整理出来的资料收集好，写了一份简单的报告说明情况，加密后传给了邮差。  
波比看着屏幕上萨瓦平静的脸。这个女人的疑点和谜团太多了，他怀疑萨瓦，却没有证据。  
他重新敲打键盘，开始新一轮的搜寻。


	21. Chapter 21

窗外是暗色的天，像是用钥匙去划穹顶玻璃罩，直到整个原本透明的玻璃罩都布满了铅色的痕迹。从科特有印象以来，冬天就一直都是这种令人困顿的天气。他在这层灰色中长大，不可避免地也染上了这种背景色。科特打了个哈欠，刚吃完中饭有点困乏，他用手抵住鼻梁中间，闭上眼睛，稍事休息。  
昨晚他和邮差见了一面，还是在电影院。屏幕上是毫无吸引力的30年前的恐怖片，节奏慢，充满了无意义的血腥和尖叫。对传递情报来说，电影院又传统又可靠。随着购买物品越来越多地需要身份验证，电影院也将不再那么来去自由，好在目前只要花钱就能买票，无需身份验证。  
邮差说泰迪还在追黑市那条线，有了一些发现，正在进一步证实。为了找到缺失的部分和更多资料，小分队依旧在持续监测网络上关于人工智能的流言，还监听了打给警方的市民热线电话、拦截了邮件，如果像他们推测的那样，机器人原型机的制造者有一个或者两个还活着，活着的人面对如今严格限制的状况或许会有所反应。这是他们的机会。  
科特当然希望邮差比警方优先找到线索，他能先搜刮最有用的资料，再把剩下的作为警方证物提交。他虽兼任中央区警察总局副局长，却新官上任没多久，无法信任局子里的警察。在警局中做事还被无数双眼睛盯着，不是他习惯的方法。以前在情报局虽然也要写报告，很多事情都可以秘密完成，警局就完全不同，它处于媒体盯着的最前线，一旦有任何风吹草动，社交网络和媒体账号中就传出各种各样的消息。要是事情还没办好，消息先泄露，他就麻烦大了。  
屏幕上，一个男人满脸是血大声尖叫。他和邮差停下来，等电影声变小了再重新说话。  
“新人的招募怎么样了？”  
“我还在训练她，她是从女子监狱挖出来的，孤儿、杀人犯。我给她一些简单事情做做，还在核实她的经历和资料。”  
科特相信他们招人的标准，等邮差认为这个特工可以加入他们，科特会再看一次。  
“这个新人优秀得过头。我们对她查得很仔细。”  
被邮差形容为“优秀过头”，这是一个怎样的女人？  
“你有拿到她的把柄吗？”  
“有，她的小女朋友还在监狱，她想要把她弄出来。那是个无从轻重的女孩，也是杀人犯，进监狱很早，几乎没有社会关系。我们的新人也没有家人，是个孤儿，无法用家人威胁她。还有一点，我们越查越发现她的把柄，她很可能是个连环杀人犯，杀过四五个人，杀最后一个人才被发现，进了监狱。前几起命案始终没有和她联系在一起。乌鸦和击球手给我了资料，我明天会找她对峙。”“有意思，她的情绪足够稳定到执行任务？”  
“我做过性格评估，她不是情绪障碍，没有精神问题，看着不像为了兴趣杀人，也不像冲动杀人，她手脚很干净。”  
“听起来你找到了一个有趣的人。”  
“我还在核实资料，有进一步的消息我向你汇报。”  
他和邮差的谈话以他先离开作为终结，走出电影院时，电影还剩一小半，杀人狂魔早已出现，这是一部毫无悬念的恐怖片。科特喜欢在电影院见面，也因此看了一堆这种电影。击球手曾经说，要是他退休不干，能去写电影专栏。  
 一个奇怪的想法。

科特睁开眼睛，靠着椅背，困乏感没有消失，他让人给他倒了一杯咖啡。  
在警局，他总是喝咖啡，回到安全屋就会喝真正的茶叶。他还在家居住时，喝的都是真正的咖啡豆磨碎冲出的咖啡，这种高端的饮料价格颇高，口感丰富。但那味道就和他对童年的印象一样，做作得令人作呕。  
警局里的咖啡并非以咖啡豆制出，而是人工合成咖啡的味道，再添加人工色素。科特喜欢这种人工制造大批量产的廉价口感。他转过来，面对窗户，即使是中午，天还是令人消沉的灰色。把窗帘拉开的感觉很有意思，也很危险，在家、在安全屋，他都习惯拉上百叶窗或窗帘，避免监视，也避免有人从外面进行射击。  
他把百叶窗拉起来，人没办法对抗习惯。  
雷尔诺探长不在警局里，他和他的搭档去查案了，让他从风口浪尖的机器人专案组离开，是科特的想法。雷尔诺在一些地方的表现令人忧心忡忡，科特担心要是让他调查原型机相关，他迟早会出差错，他的照片还在安全屋的墙上贴着呢。  
之前捣毁非法机器人黑市的案件，让科特赢得了一些关注，等到他再需要雷尔诺出面时，他会把他从凶杀案组调回来。  
科特走出警局，起身前往他和雷尔诺约见面的餐厅。地方很远，他开了40分钟才到。被人知道他们搞在一起对他对雷尔诺都没有好处，按照乌鸦的说法，做间谍和杀手很容易，要不被人发现你和同事在恋爱可太难了。她说这话针对的是泰迪和击球手。  
现在科特也深以为然，做间谍或者杀手，总是在秘密行动，本身就在不断地隐藏行踪，而约会不能够戴上头套和面具，也不能潜行、时刻躲避摄像头。为了避免他和警探一起吃饭、约会被发现，科特选择不起眼的餐厅，离警局很远。  
入住酒店始终需要提供身份信息，约会时他也无法像做特工那样，用假身份登记。爱情旅馆会钻空子，不需要任何信息，要是遇到区域性警局抽查，就会出现中央区警察总局副局长和警探不登记身份秘密开房的大笑话。  
今晚他打算邀雷尔诺回家，至少这一刻他是这么想的。

警探比他到的早，科特走进去时，雷尔诺·肖恩已经坐在靠窗的位置了，餐厅很小，提供一些简单的烧烤和拉面。科特向来吃得很简单，他的好友凯特会带他去一些有意思的餐厅，科特自己的观点向来是只要吃饱就足够，没有必要把时间浪费在吃东西上。他一个人时常吃三明治，或者去便利店买便当，他不加热便当就能快速全部吃下。他从小在家里吃精致、丰富、昂贵的食物，很多人在这种享受中长大，也就习惯了享受，他则成为了相反的一面。如果人和机器一样，只需要充电就能够工作，效率能提高不少。  
科特走到警探的桌前，坐下来，警探把脏兮兮的电子纸菜单递给他。他看了看，点了排在第一位的面、一杯柠檬苏打水。和警探一起吃饭，他只点自己的那份主食，色拉、小食，都交给警探去点，他们一起吃了十多次晚餐，对此心照不宣。  
雷尔诺叫来服务员点单，现在很多餐厅都不再有服务员点单这一环节，人们在手机或者餐厅的设备上下单。这十年的社会议题中很大的一块围绕人工智能解决方案导致失业率上升，而在这些地方，不需要人工智能，员工的数量就已经减少了。  
警探点单时，科特在想邮差提到的“优秀过头”的那个女人，他又想到，他们不断地追查原型机和资料，都是为了得到更领先的技术，获取更多的机密。邮差知道他向谁汇报吗，知道他最终想做什么吗？他希望他们几个都能把手里的事情干完就好，他最不愿意看到的情况便是最终他不得不对付自己的下属。  
我不会让情况糟糕到这种地步，我的人不会反过来对付我，我必须保障他们的安全。  
有的时候知道得越少就越安全。  
“漫长的一天？”警探问他。  
科特意识到自己在走神，他喝了一口不知道何时端上来的饮料。  
“算是。”他看了看雷尔诺，忍住询问警探手上案子进展的冲动。除了和警探一起吃饭、见面，他几乎没有太多私生活，他的时间被分成两大块，一块在警局，一块在秘密分队，除了他的猫里昂和雷尔诺探长，他的生活中只有工作。  
服务员端上了色拉和冷豆腐，科特拿起筷子，感到肩膀处的僵硬和酸痛，他前天运动时拉到了肩膀，一直痛到了今天。  
好在和探长在一起让他紧张的情绪放松了一点，探长有这种力量。科特选择下属，选择阵营，也选择朋友，雷尔诺在追查机器人杀人案件时破绽百出，他却还是选择和他相处。这个选择打破了他一贯的做事风格。肖恩探长是个例外，他只能这么说。  
后面那一桌人喝酒说笑声音很大，科特和雷尔诺在嘈杂的背景音中聊天。  
科特怀疑和雷尔诺的相处让他稍微了解普通人之间是如何取得信任的，他救过他一命这件事先不谈，聊私人的话题能够让人产生信任。他一方面知道他有不少疑点，一方面却又信任他，如果他以后做出什么出格的事，他会不留情面地抛弃他吗？  
“我们今天可以去我家。”科特在饭快吃完的时候说，经过一顿饭的思考他还没有改变主意。在雷尔诺之前，他和他人仅有肉体关系，从不维持关系。他自我解释说，雷尔诺的弱点很明显，他的女儿、他的姐姐、他的家庭，他的特质让人信任。  
“你的家还真多。”雷尔诺说，他去过科特的三个安全屋。  
“这次不一样，是我住的地方。我假设你不会在进门后就试图绑架我。”科特开了一个蹩脚的玩笑。  
探长抬头看他，显得有点惊讶，他们维持这种关系快一年时间了，少数几次是旅馆，大部分都是科特的安全屋，但从不是科特的家。  
雷尔诺点了一下头，没有立即回答。科特自己也觉得有点奇怪，和一个人维持长期的关系，信任一个道理上来说他不应该信任的人。  
雷尔诺和马蒂亚斯相比他更信任谁？他问自己。  
真是个难回答的问题。

他们约会时探长通常不开车，今天也一样，他上了科特的车，前往科特家，毫不起眼。他们彼此都保持着一些谨慎。科特分明是正常地和探长约会，他们都单身，也没有聚集在一起商量犯罪计划，却搞得总是像偷情。  
科特家在僻静的郊区，他把车停进车库，从车库走进屋子。科特在黑暗中拉上窗帘，然后才开了灯。他硕大的客厅里有一台电视、一个茶几、一张沙发、几个猫爬架、猫抓板，一个猫窝和一个猫厕所。墙上没有装饰画，屋里没有绿色植物，没有毯子和靠垫，没有装饰物品，过于简单。  
里昂不在沙发上，也不在猫窝里。  
“里昂躲起来了，可能过会儿你能看见它。”科特说，他让探长坐在沙发上，给他倒了一杯水，“我家里没有酒，我不喝酒，冰箱里有牛奶。”  
“你的家很整洁。你看起来很紧张。”雷尔诺笑了笑。他们维持关系好久了，要是前年和去年开头，警探绝对不会有胆子说这句话。  
“过来。”雷尔诺说。  
科特没有反驳，他走到沙发上坐着，他和雷尔诺的关系从去年初的黑市事件到今天变化了不少，他猜测他喜欢这种安全的被掌控感。  
雷尔诺吻他，他的嘴唇上还有水的凉意。科特想到要在自己的床上和他做爱就已经硬了。  
“准备先洗澡？”  
“我都可以。”  
他和探长一起工作快要两年，像这样维持固定的见面也有一年了。他的进步是他不会像最开始一样手足无措，只能靠问工作上的问题来缓解尴尬。和雷尔诺待在一起是他单调又高强度的生活和工作中唯一放松的地方。没有政治争斗、权力交战，没有暗杀、特别行动，没有案件、死亡……像个普通人一样生活。  
他没有体会过普通人的生活，他出生在富裕的金融家族，小时候由一台人工智能陪伴长大，他的妈妈死得很早，她酗酒，有严重的抑郁，这也是科特不喝酒的原因。他最初加入军营时个子不高，被欺负被歧视，后来他成为出色的军官。  
“你不怎么用厨房吧。”雷尔诺问，他看了看客厅另一侧的开放厨房，厨房主体是白色，很干净。  
“我会煮东西。比如意面、肉，然后放现成的酱。”  
“吃药片和充电就能活着，人类效率更高。我记得你说过。”  
“是，为食物浪费时间不值得。”  
“你晚上吃饱了？”  
“其实没有，还差一点。”科特回答。探长的观察很仔细，他是一个十多年的老警察，科特确实没吃饱。  
“你冰箱里有什么？”  
“牛排和一点蔬菜。”  
“你平时吃牛排也是水煮？”  
“是。”  
“想吃夜宵吗。”  
“可以。”再吃块牛排的诱惑很大，他晚上确实没有吃饱。上床之前吃饱点更好。他也喜欢这种像普通人一样的生活，有人给他做东西吃，这个人不是佣人，不是家里的厨师。他看着警探往厨房走，觉得或许在权力之外，他自己也希望过普通人的生活。他不知道如何像普通人一样生活，他做过特工，现在也有自己的特工队伍，像普通人一样生活要付出什么代价？  
雷尔诺走到厨房，科特去开冰箱门，把里面有的东西都拿出来给他。  
雷尔诺动作很快，他先用辣椒等配料制作好酱汁，然后开始煎牛排。牛排煎好，他把它放到一边去静置，开始切生菜、小红萝卜，捣碎花生米。他新鲜制作的甜辣酱汁垫底，把蔬菜摆进盘子。  
“牛肉切得太薄会冷掉，要切得厚一点。”雷尔诺说，他把牛肉切好，摆在盘子上，又将准备好的花生碎撒上去。  
“长得像餐厅里做的。”科特坐在厨房的椅子上看雷尔诺手脚麻利地忙来忙去。  
“尝起来也会一样好。”雷尔诺把那一大盘牛肉色拉放在他面前。  
闻起来很香，看起来也很好。除了他的秘密小分队，上一次有人给他做东西吃是什么时候？他想不出来。  
“我们可以分着吃。”科特拿了另外一把叉子给雷尔诺，“你时常做饭？”  
“我和我姐姐谁在家谁就做饭。”  
科特叉起一块牛肉，牛肉很好吃，蔬菜也很好吃。这就是他有点想要的——像普通人一样的生活。长期以来他从来不承认这一点，他认为追逐权力是唯一的目的。他和他父亲有区别吗？他追逐金钱，他追逐权力……  
“你做菜很好吃。”  
“熟能生巧。”  
吃东西还是很浪费时间，喝酒还是没有意义，他感到可能别的什么东西在变化。要是吃东西对让人类没有意义，为什么凯特会给他买草莓蛋糕，为什么他去安全屋时会给邮差他们带热狗和三明治。  
雷尔诺也拿了叉子，但基本上还是科特吃完了所有的东西。他把盘子洗掉，转过身抱住探长。人有了依赖的人，就有了弱点。除了躲藏他没有办法。马蒂亚斯说那个新人的弱点是她监狱里的女朋友，他们本应该无懈可击，可大家都有了弱点。人类是社会性动物，他知道自己别无选择。  
他和警探一同去洗澡，站在水下接吻。他们没有等到卧室就在浴室里做了一次。雷尔诺把手放在他的腰上，他把头抵在墙壁上。被拥抱和进入都感觉很好，他转过来，拥抱他。他很庆幸当初在那么多警察当中，他选中了雷尔诺担任他的副手和搭档。他在他的身体下高潮，在热水下与他相拥。


	22. Chapter 22

莉莉坐在电影院，一边大嚼爆米花，一边被电影逗得哈哈大笑，光在她的脸上洒上变幻莫测的漂亮光影。监狱里不会播这类傻缺电影，也没有爆米花吃，马蒂亚斯约她在电影院见面，她到得早，开始认真看电影。 她之前查了马蒂亚斯，系统里有好多马蒂亚斯，要锁定一个马蒂亚斯得花时间，她花了些手段，最终发现她是一个政府的文员，名叫马蒂亚斯·许，以她表面上的职级，她不可能有能力把莉莉从监狱里弄出来，她的工作不过是障眼法。更多的内容莉莉查不到，她不想去跟踪马蒂亚斯，她觉得这个女人有意思、聪明、反应迅速、说话清晰、做事果断，是非常理想的工作伙伴。马蒂亚斯是她喜欢的那一类型，是她希望与之相处的人，看着普通，还有点娃娃脸，却气势很足，深藏不露、手法老道，她的射击和格斗能力从正常人类的角度来看并不弱。她分配任务、验收任务、与莉莉联系的方式都让莉莉感到满意。莉莉一直在躲藏，清楚如何才是专业的。她要是做特工，就要给聪明的团队和接头人做事。  
马蒂亚斯无声无息地坐到了莉莉身边，像扇着翅膀的蝙蝠合着翅膀落下了。  
“晚上好，爆米花要不要吃？”莉莉朝她眯着眼睛笑。  
“不吃。”  
看，马蒂亚斯的典型风格，果断。  
莉莉继续吃爆米花，电影还是很好笑，她觉得马蒂亚斯今天有重要的话要和她说，她能感受得到。她对人的情绪变化很敏感，很多时候她只是选择性地懒得管。  
“和你聊聊一些人。”马蒂亚斯低声说。  
“好。”莉莉回答，眼睛盯着屏幕，他们查出了一些东西，很好。  
“你对罗布特·尼森、约瑟夫·朴、瑞德·阿尔瓦拉、鲁本·黑茨、艾迪·奥哈拉这些名字有印象吗？”  
“好像没有，怎么了？”很厉害，莉莉想，对了3个。  
“我怀疑你和他们的死有关。”  
“你可真够直接的。”  
“我不是审犯人，我要了解每个新人的过去。”  
“你现在查出了什么？”莉莉问，她会和马蒂亚斯坦白的，她难道把她再送进监狱？那可不会。  
“我怀疑你杀了这5个人中的至少2个，没有证据。”  
“我要说实话吗？”莉莉转过去，嘴里还嚼着爆米花。  
“是。”  
“直接来说确实是2个，尼森和黑茨。我不可能杀艾迪·奥哈拉，我和他老婆关系太好，容易怀疑到我。他倒是该死，死了也是活该，我可能小小地教唆了她老婆，我那时候和她上床，她很容易信我的话。约瑟夫·朴属于我助推的结果，你倒是可以也把他算在我头上。你怎么找到这些人的？”  
“他们都有污点。一种规律。他们基本上都脾气暴躁或者有伤害人的前科。你为什么杀这几个人？”  
“最开始我很年轻，刚进社会不久，那些人不拿我当一回事，还有人觉得能和我维持什么关系，你看，我年轻气盛。”  
“你可以找警察。”  
“一些事情还没有发生，要是我不出手，搞不好就发生了。如果这几个人我能写在特工简历上，我就写了给你，表现出我足够的实力，隐藏够深，手法老道。监控拍不到，没有目击证人，现场没有物证，我连嫌疑人都不是。你能发现我，令我刮目相看，现在我想要好好地干活了，聪明的队伍和领导值得信任。”  
马蒂亚斯的眼睛直直看着屏幕：“我来找你对峙，现在变成你把这些事当做丰功伟业，向我吹嘘一番。”  
“丰功伟业？那谈不上。你如果仔细查了，就知道尼森是强奸犯，黑茨杀过人，都证据不足没有入罪。狗改不了吃屎，他们看到我，想要故技重施，我顺着他们的意思，是他们自己创造出一个很好的条件，我杀他们的时候，为什么没有目击证人？是他们希望没有目击证人，他们以为我是猎物，但结果不一样。”  
“尼森很强壮，黑茨也是。”  
“我也很强壮。我比一般女人强壮，下手狠毒，还熟悉武器和毒药。他们撞到枪口上，我的枪走火了，我这么认为。”  
“还有更多的人吗。”  
“没有，我没那么运气糟糕吧。短短时间里就遇到这么多潜在罪犯。”  
“你觉得自己是义警，才杀了3个人？包括让你入狱的德鲁·吴？”  
“我没那种正义感，我受到威胁，又不想麻烦警察，就自己解决。吴德鲁是我选中的，我不认识他，也不认识他老婆，他有严重的家庭暴力，他妻子不敢报警。你看，我把他杀了，那女人还觉得我是魔鬼，到底谁是魔鬼？如果我不把吴德鲁杀了，她就快被打死了。人心难测，我不是义警。我想进监狱。”  
“想进监狱？”  
“我想让自己冷静冷静，”莉莉撒谎，“我觉得我不能这么下去，真的这么着，我可能就变成一个真正的义警了。进入监狱能够让我看到生活的本质，体会生活应该是什么样的。”  
“放屁。”马蒂亚斯转过来。  
莉莉哈哈大笑：“这不是遇到了觉得我是有用之才的领导吗？”  
“奇怪的女人。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
马蒂亚斯看着莉莉：“你捉摸不透，我能信任你吗？”  
“我是你见过的人当中相当出色的，我能够成为很好的工具，我不问问题。你把艾比弄出来，我就可以好好工作，你会追踪我们的生活，保证我听话。你能信任我。我不留恋权力，没有什么正义感，有完成任务的责任感。我想你是这么总结我的。”  
“你很有自信。”  
“我很有自信，却不炫耀，我杀人用的是简单的方式。”她知道自己听起来有多么不可一世，但马蒂亚斯会想清楚，她在各个层面上都很优秀。  
“打算解释一下你从孤儿院消失又出现出现这件事吗。”  
“每个人都有叛逆期。”  
“这个时期你毫无档案，你在哪里生活。”  
“每个人都有不想提的时期，我没有在这个时间段被任何组织招募，这期间也没有杀人，我是个流浪女孩。后来觉得不能再这么下去，人生会变得很复杂。我开始工作，不断地学习。”  
马蒂亚斯没有再说话，她开始看电影。她会怎么想？她会觉得我诚实交代了吗？莉莉问自己。她是机器人，即使找到一个可以衔接的假身份，也依旧会出现没有记录的时期。他们可能会猜测她被一些组织招募，可能猜测她在此期间犯罪，但不会猜到她是个机器人，之前没有出现过她和雷尔诺这样的仿生人，只要别对她进行解剖，拍摄X光片，她就不会暴露。要是有人知道，她就杀了这个人。  
“我有个新任务要给你，对你的考核还没有结束。等我的通知吧。”马蒂亚斯站起来，从右侧离场。她动作很轻，穿老鼠灰色的大衣，让电影院里少量的陌生人产生不了任何印象。  
莉莉准备把电影看完再走，她买了票子，有权利享受电影。她把爆米花吃完了，想到艾比，独来独往的性格被改变，马蒂亚斯会一直利用这一点。  
有弱点的人看起来更真实，她想。


	23. Chapter 23

莉莉每次来看艾比，都是凯瑞·拉普，艾比开始习惯她的这个人设。她之前给她寄了说好的小熊饼干，还有肉干和一双拖鞋。允许在监狱使用的物品只有那几样，还有数量限制，交给囚犯之前需要经过漫长的检查过程。  
莉莉今天穿的是薄的黑毛衣和一件夹克衫，很精神，艾比盯着她看，要从凯瑞·拉普的脸上找到莉莉·萨瓦的影子。  
“照理说你可以换头。每个头都可以，但是我还是会喜欢莉莉的脸。”艾比说，机器人的外观是不重要的，只有CPU和硬盘重要，这点她知道。  
“不一样，”莉莉把手放在桌子上，朝她靠近，在狱警说“不要身体接触”之前停下，轻声说，“仿生人基本不能更改自己的外形，资源不足，我只有这一副身体。我想变成其他形象，要和人类一样，化妆或者在脸上贴假体。”  
艾比看着莉莉的眼睛，眼睛全是莉莉·萨瓦。她看着她，觉得太想念她，又不想表现得明显，还有很长的监狱生活要度过。  
“你想着我自慰没有？”她问问题的样子像小孩子。  
“有。我总是想你。”艾比回答得很诚实，她想着她抚摸自己，达到高潮。莉莉看起来倒有点不好意思，她的视线偏转了一下，又很快回来，落在艾比的眼睛上。  
“好了，谈正事。”她又凑近一点，声音更轻，“我通过了考核，他们可以让你在监狱消失，把你弄出去，让你以新的身份生活，离开监狱和我在一起，会制造你在监狱畏罪自杀的假象。”  
“很酷。”艾比说。  
“我本来的考虑是，要不要上诉、翻案，把罪名改成正当防卫，你就能被正当地放出来，还是艾比，不用伪装。他们认为太显眼，风险太高。”  
“我是不是艾比都无关紧要，我进监狱太早了，没有朋友，有的朋友也死光了，这个身份没有用处。我认识的人都是监狱里的，狱警、囚犯，大家都是罪犯，我也是罪犯。”  
“好。”莉莉碰了一下她的手。  
“你想让我不是杀人犯。杀人犯没什么不好，我把伤害彼得和我的人杀了，还把他打了个稀巴烂。我没有错。再来一次，我还是要把他杀了，而且更早地把他杀了。我的错误是下手太迟。再早一点，我的两个兄弟都不会死。要以别的身份生活，我可以有新名字，我想想……我可以叫露比，我也可以叫莉莉。你不叫莉莉了，名字可以归我。不……莉莉这个名字听起来真的好傻。”她可以选名字，她要好好选个名字。  
“名字他们会安排好。”  
真扫兴。  
“只要别叫猪仔什么的就好。”莉莉口中的他们听起来很强大，强大意味着危险，“他们会不会伤害你？”  
“一段时间内都不会，他们需要我的能力。我不让他们发现我是谁，就没问题。”  
“你要小心。他们这么厉害，也许能发现很多事。”  
艾比担心莉莉，却不担心自己，她本来要死在监狱里的，没有遇到莉莉也许去年底就自杀了，现在她还能有机会去监狱外面看看，就算在监狱外面活一天，也算是赚够了本才死的。  
“等你出去了想干什么？”莉莉笑眯眯地看着她。  
“我出去要不停地吃，要去游乐场，万一我突然死了，也算赚够了。”她又补充，“还要和你上床，一起洗澡，我一天要干的事情太多了。”她想象监狱外的生活，又不希望想得太多，人如果怀抱希望，就永远会失望，如果做了最坏的打算，会觉得每天很美好，最坏的打算就是她真的死在监狱里，那些人骗了莉莉。她这么想了想，就平静下来，要是真的死了，遗憾就是好久没有和莉莉躺在一张床上。她好不容易遇到了莉莉，大概是用尽了这辈子所有的运气。外面的世界极具吸引力，又让人害怕。她18岁入狱，在监狱里待了16年。外头现在变成什么样了？变得更好还是更坏了？她能在外面看见自己的缝制的那些帆布包吗？  
“还有很多时间。”莉莉说。  
“嗯。”别想得太乐观才好。好多年了，离她最后一次在餐厅里吃饭，最后一次在自由的空气里呼吸，就算离开监狱，监狱也成为了她的一部分，在桎梏中生活的人和自由的人总是不一样，要习惯自由需要花很长时间。穹顶也是桎梏，他们都活在当中。还有歧视、暴力，到处都是枷锁。她曾打破自己的枷锁，那一刻觉得终于自由了，却很快就身处监狱。

探视的时长很短，她们没说几句话时间就结束了。艾比吃完中饭回去工作，她的手上有一直干活留下的茧子。16年是很长的时间，长到她忘记以前是什么样了，忘记软的床是什么触感，忘记乘坐交通工具是什么感觉，忘记了餐馆和游乐场。  
莉莉真是怪人，她想，莉莉为什么要救她出去？她一点责任也没有。  
艾比开小差开得太久，针把手指戳破了，她把手指塞进嘴里舔了舔。再过没多久，就要重新开始种地，去种玉米。她一直不擅长缝纫。  
她尝到手指上铁锈和血的味道，得出了结论，仿生人比人善良多了。


	24. Chapter 24

“泰迪”温特一周没有出现在安全屋，也没有回家。波比心中担心，也知道是因为有所发现，泰迪才在继续查，他给他和邮差都传递了简短的讯息。  
这几天，波比的早饭和晚饭都靠吃便利店的便当和饭团，泰迪不在，他没兴趣给自己做吃的。  
波比睡得很早，半夜醒来，觉得冷，裹紧了被子。天气比之前暖和，他没有开暖气。不知不觉已经到了4月中旬，最低温度终于达到了5度，离邮差去找莉莉·萨瓦过了3个多月。她通过了考核，也通过了野鬼的最终审核，明天她就要来到小分队了。  
波比睁开眼睛，透过窗帘缝看外头浅浅的灯光。半夜这样醒来，泰迪不在身边，他时常会失眠。  
他爬起来喝水，水喝下去更冷。波比回到床上，床上还有泰迪的味道。他查到什么了？他没有来寻求他的帮助。他只能等待。  
以前他也只能等待，他的父亲被关在监狱里，他没有信任他，现在始终为这个自责。要是他的母亲没有遭到谋杀，他们一家三口还在一起，他可能会成为企业里的工程师，而不是军人。他知道自己不适合社会。人会偶尔或经常想象人生的另外一幅模样，波比大部分时候安于现状，他自认已经得到够多了。他有泰迪，有一份秘密但赚钱不少的工作，有好几个身份。他身处一个大家庭……他别无所求。这是他最好的结局。  
他可以黑进数据库，可以用枪，他显得活泼开朗，却没有太多和人沟通的技巧，他通常太诚实也太实在，如果要用什么词形容，那就是所谓的情商低。他几乎只做内勤工作，连武器官都做不了，他没有能力和军火贩周旋。人际关系很难，波比一直这么认为，也正是因为如此，他才有足够的时间去做技术工作，他庆幸自己最初选择的就是技术和军人的结合体，除此之外他什么也干不了。他处理事情会让人觉得愚蠢，马蒂亚斯说过他快要把她气死。他有自知之明，大多数时间都只做技术工作，从头到尾也只有泰迪这么一个男友。波比长得不难看，很真诚，也很愚蠢，他会把很多聊天搞砸。如果没有泰迪，他一定一个人生活。  
小时候他在福利院长大，他的母亲死了，父亲进了监狱，他是杀人犯的小孩。那层乐观的表面情绪就这么形成了，他也用它来麻痹自己，好像他和别人没有两样，也是个前途光明的孩子。骨子里他是个孤独的人，那种大大咧咧情商堪忧的表面模糊了他的样貌，他始终遇不到了解他的人。和温特在一起后，他第一次觉得被人理解，这感觉好得不真实。他只有泰迪，也只想有泰迪，要是泰迪死了，他没办法活太久。  
波比躺在床上，想很多事，他想念泰迪，为他的调查工作惴惴不安，他想念他的拥抱。  
世界上有一种更轻松的活着的方式吗？有那种你的母亲没有遭遇意外死亡，你的父亲没有坐牢的方式吗？有那种你们不是秘密特工而是小职员的方式吗？有那种泰迪没有受过伤的方式吗？有那种你们都适应这个社会可以参加邻居聚会的方式吗？  
也许在另外一个平行宇宙会有，没有穹顶，没有核辐射，他们都在正常的家庭中长大，在合适的时候相遇，像普通的情侣那样争吵……  
他和泰迪几乎从来不争吵，对很多人来说这不可思议。或许他们都觉得死亡很容易就到来，他们拥有的唯有此刻。

波比6点到了安全屋，邮差随时都会来，他和早起的乌鸦坐在电脑前吃爆米花。他们都有奇妙的紧张，接纳一个新人，这是好多年没有做过的事，去信任一个人，和一个人合作，需要很长时间。路一定比他更紧张，那是她的新搭档。  
“你可以趁机休息一段时间。”波比建议，要和莉莉达成默契来日方长，路的腿伤了之后，她连续值班了快2个月，她应当回去休息。  
“或许。”乌鸦回答。  
波比让电脑跑着，去厨房的冰箱拿牛奶。这批从废墟里找出来的资料有极大的价值，可这么多月，没有太大的进展。只要找到一个点，就能够迎刃而解，泰迪追查的正是这件事。  
“他们来了。”乌鸦说，监视器里有了动静。  
邮差和一个女人上楼来了，两个人都穿得灰扑扑。她们静静走进来时带来了外头的冷风。  
莉莉比邮差高，她大约170公分，身体结实。  
波比在档案上看过莉莉的脸好多次，真的看到她还是觉得陌生。  
邮差和他们点了个头，走到厨房。屋子里很暖和，开着暖气。莉莉把外套脱掉，搭在椅背上。她里面穿的是一件深蓝色的毛衣，从领口那儿，波比能看见她一部分的颈部和肩部肌肉，她是个强壮的女人，比邮差和乌鸦都要强壮。  
“这是莉莉。”邮差说，“她选择的代号是独眼。”  
“我是波比，击球手。”  
“乌鸦，路易莎。”  
他们简单地打了招呼。3个月是太短的过程，现在他们没办法信任对方，只能靠时间来磨合。何况这个厉害的女囚还是个连环杀人犯。  
“现在你有时间好休息一下了。”邮差对乌鸦说。  
“我大概会考虑在家里睡上个好几天。”乌鸦靠在墙上，“要是你们搞不定，就叫我，不然我要消失个一个多星期吧。”  
“好好休假吧你。”邮差说。她8点不到就离开了，她还有份掩饰身份的工作来着。  
莉莉观察了一下房间，在餐桌前坐下。乌鸦走过去，和莉莉聊了一会儿。她们之后是搭档，波比不想凑热闹，他去电脑前坐着。下午乌鸦回家了，莉莉走到波比身后。  
波比在想要不要掩饰一下自己的电脑桌面，既然邮差和野鬼通过了这个人，他不应该有太多戒心，再说莉莉也不一定看得懂这些，她是外勤特工。  
“你为什么叫独眼？”波比转过来问，他们应该先聊一些简单的话题。  
“随便取的，代号和自己的相貌没有特征，这是最安全的做法。”莉莉是那种没有太多表情的女人，从她的脸上看不出情绪，和科特的感觉很像。邮差看着总有些愤怒，乌鸦看着甜美可爱，莉莉没什么情绪，她说话、表情，都是一副置身事外的样子。她的褐色皮肤、黑色眼睛、黑色短发都挺漂亮，看到她的背影，会有人想与她交谈，一旦她转过来，人们就会知道她是那种难以交谈的女人。  
不过也不一定，只有熟悉了，他们这些人才会露出自己的本性。  
“我们有爆米花、薯片、汽水、茶，在冰箱和柜子里，你想要都可以吃。今晚我值班。你没什么事随时可以离开。”  
“我回去也一个人。”  
“邮差说她会把她从监狱里弄出来的。”波比刚开口就后悔了，他不知道是不是应该说这句话，他又搞砸了？  
“对，不过还得几天，邮差说下周。”莉莉活动了一下手臂，“你们武器放在那儿？这屋子安全吗，万一有人接近。”  
“我带你参观一下。”波比站起来，向莉莉展示每个房间，摄像头的位置、备用的武器、线和电脑、吃的、床……刚刚乌鸦没有告诉她？  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“布置得还不错。”  
莉莉走到客厅，对着信息图表看，板子上头贴着各种报道、照片，还有一张大地图，上头用线连在一起，不像电视剧里演得那么整洁，这张信息表乱七八糟。  
“过一段时间会整理一下，持续往上添加，就变得越来越乱。最后没办法看。”  
“为什么不用电子屏？”  
“这样更安全，不会被盗取。”  
莉莉看着那张图，图上基本上都是机器人清理计划的信息，有好长一段时间没有增加新的内容。上头贴着黑市的一些人物的照片，原型机目前已经拿到的资料。肖恩警探的照片也在上头，波比注意到莉莉在他的照片上多停留了一下。  
“你认识他？”  
“我在电视上看过他，以前监狱里有电视，他负责人工智能案件，现在不负责了。以前的影像会重复播放。”  
“对。我们对他有所怀疑。”  
“只要查得细致，每个人都是罪犯。”  
波比大致地和莉莉讲了一些进度，她没有提什么问题，对事件不关心。她问波比的问题是如何接任务，是否要自己去查案，还包括工作时间，好像她是今天新入职公司的女员工，想要知道自己是否加班。  
晚上到了，波比去厨房做东西吃，莉莉在旁边看着他，一点要帮忙的意思也没有。  
“我不会做菜，我负责洗碗。”她事先声明。  
波比没有做困难的菜，他煮了意大利面，把冻在冷冻箱里的肉酱浇头解冻，又加了蔬菜，和莉莉一人一盘。  
莉莉吃东西速度很快，吃完了用舌头舔嘴唇。  
“你吃得也太快了吧。”波比的碗里还剩下一大半。  
“节约时间。”她把自己的盘子放进水池，回到椅子上坐下，看波比吃饭。她像那种在穹顶之前才有的大型猫科动物，漫不经心，又很危险。独眼这个名字和她的形象毫无联系。  
“你吃饭像小动物。”莉莉说。  
“人就是动物。”波比回答，诡异的对话，他们都觉得对方像动物。  
莉莉靠在椅背上，头往下仰：“好无聊啊。”  
“那下次你做饭加洗碗。”  
“我以为当特工每天都很刺激。”她抬头看波比，眼睛里有不耐烦，刚刚她还是无法接近的成熟冷淡女人，现在又变成玩心重的小女孩，“等邮差快点把她弄出来我就不会这么无聊了，我无聊好久了。”  
“邮差这段时间给了你什么任务？”  
“基本都是跟踪，还有偷东西，都是小事，她不用测试我能不能杀人？你们能查得出来我和那些人之间的关联，非常聪明。”  
“乌鸦的思路。”  
“要是你们查不出来，我会觉得这个队伍不值得加入。”  
她很直接，第一天上班的家伙一般不会说这种话，波比喜欢她这一点。这种说话方式也是波比的风格，他们两个以后都会让马蒂亚斯头痛。  
“监狱里难道不无聊？”  
“有100样事情等着你去做。你想要卫生巾，快去干活，用劳动积分去换，你想要一双新拖鞋，也去劳动。种玉米、缝纫、写代码……有一堆事情要做。”  
“还要写代码？”  
“机械式的，无聊得要死。干得多能多几包餐巾纸牙膏什么的。现在这些东西我都可以买。超市太他妈方便了。”  
她现在又像小男孩了，波比想。他不擅长看人，不像泰迪、邮差和乌鸦，他不知道自己对莉莉的感觉对不对，他觉得她是个并没有太多心机的女人。但她同时是个杀人犯，真是搞不懂。  
他吃完饭，莉莉把碗洗了，他们坐在厨房里聊天。

晚上9点过一刻，房间里突然响起监控器的声音，波比惊了一下，立刻站起来，跑到监视器前。  
莉莉拿出随身的枪，站在门口。  
“警报解除，是泰迪。”波比跑到莉莉身边。  
莉莉把枪放下，波比去开门，温特戴着口罩，这才触发了警报。他从门缝里进来。波比把门关上，拥抱了泰迪一下，帮他拿外套。  
“独眼，莉莉。”波比向泰迪介绍莉莉，又向莉莉介绍泰迪，“泰迪，温特。”  
他们两个快速地握了一下手。  
“我找到了重要线索。”泰迪没有多说话，他走到信息版前面，手指在地图上滑动，“这是机器人杀人事件发生地，浣熊市边缘，”他的手滑动到第五区和第八区的交界处，“这是原本黑市的位置，现在地下交易重新冒头。细节部分我回头再说。我查到了一个重点人物，约翰尼·克拉克，人称蛇舌，是黑市医生，76年1月24日捣毁黑市，他在场。”他的手回到第五区，“这里是马克·丹尼尔斯的家，他把屋子和苹果园都转移给了蛇舌，然后丹尼尔斯失踪了。蛇舌最近在黑市里问有没有人能够解锁一根U盘，我猜测那就是我们在废墟里没有找到的东西。”  
波比背后起了鸡皮疙瘩，泰迪很可能找到了最后一个碎片。  
“东西或许在他手上。”泰迪说，“如果被太多人知道，被黑市专家破解，这件事就会很麻烦。”  
“我打电话给马蒂亚斯。”波比拿起手机，约翰尼·克拉克最好祈祷自己没有泄露任何信息，否则独眼的第一个任务就是去杀他了。  
莉莉明白得很快：“哇哦，一下子就不无聊了。”


	25. Chapter 25

25

邮差赶过来需要时间。泰迪把目前有的资料贴到墙上，吃掉了波比煮的意大利面，去浴室冲澡。之前毫无收获的调查，现在终于有了进展。  
泰迪闭上眼睛站在水下，直觉告诉他，无论蛇舌手上的U盘是不是波比所说的缺失密钥，蛇舌都和这些事有牵连。之前有太多线索不是断了就是扑了空，这是最近最值得关注的信息。  
小分队最开始的目标是在情报局和警方之前找出人工原型机，现在的目标转变为找到深红的关键人物，最主要的还是获得原型机的资料。  
泰迪洗完澡，从浴室出来，波比在厨房煮关东煮。“独眼”莉莉在厨房里玩一个益智小玩具，房间里只有油烟机轻轻的轰鸣。  
邮差过来时是夜里1点，她需要的睡眠一向不多，她有绝佳特工必备的特质，睡眠需求低，体力充沛，时刻保持思维敏捷，这点和泰迪很像。  
波比给每个人准备了热热的关东煮，他们站在资料版前听泰迪汇报。晚上有不少工作要做，每个人都吃饱了最好。  
泰迪从开头讲起：“这几个月警方和我们的着眼点都是深红人工智能公司的废墟，希望找到深红曾经的员工，有证据显示废墟被人闯入过。警方在调查中央区，我也在调查中央区。中央区一无所获，无论闯入深红旧址的人是不是重要人物，他或者她都藏得太好了。我们、警方、情报局的思路都是：碎片可能在废墟里，有人闯入，我们找到人，找到资料。深红的废墟和中央区确实是原型机资料和相关人群最有存在可能的地方，但我开始想，也许资料不止一处？如果重新查那起被认为是机器人犯下的的杀人案？我离开中央区，重新回到边界黑市，我去一个军火商那里假装买武器，黑市在警方捣毁后没有完全消失，还有一些残余。他提到一个洗手不干的军火商，沙漠，也就是艾伦·费恩。”泰迪敲击了一下他贴在信息版上的照片，这是一个黄皮肤男人，褐色眼睛，照片看起来懒洋洋的，“去年1月24日，捣毁黑市行动的那天，他在那栋楼中，没有死，没有被逮捕，逃出来了。很多年前，我在他的手上买过武器，当时他是个生意做得挺大的军火商，有一些别人搞不到的货，我当时还在情报局当特工。我在黑市里继续打听沙漠，发现他现在是一个叫蛇舌的黑医的助手。”泰迪坐在桌子上，继续说话，他保留了情报局特工的一些身体语言，他指了指贴在沙漠旁边的那张照片，照片上是个褐色皮肤的男人，光头，深眼窝，眼睛很大，脸上的纹身是个蛇头，露出来的肩膀和脖子上都是纹身，“约翰尼·克拉克，只要见过他一次的人都不会认错。有至少3个人说他1月24日和沙漠一起出现在黑市大楼里。”  
击球手、邮差、独眼都盯着信息版，没有人说话，他们在等待泰迪把事情串起来。  
“最重要的线索来自一个叫做拆信刀的人体器官买卖商，他说蛇舌之前曾经拿着一条项链去找他。银色的旧项链，有一个圆形的项链坠，项链坠正面是藤蔓围住人类肺部的图案，打开之后是一张女人的照片。蛇舌说，这条项链是“秃鹫” 特鲁特死前给他的。他希望知道秃鹫是不是有家人，把项链还给他的家人。他问拆信刀是不是认识上头那个女人。”  
“项链应该是个移动盘。”波比插话，“我们之前见过一次类似的。4年前，医院的案子，当时也出现了一个U盘，项链形状，正面是藤蔓围住人类肺部的图案。”他站起来，拿到笔记本，翻出照片，将电脑转过来，展示给所有人，“这是大概十年前的一款限量储存盘，每一个后面都有编号。4年那款里面装的是人工智能手术资料。资料放入储存盘之后，自动进行加密，U盘是一次性的，只能写一次。”  
波比朝泰迪点了一下头，意思是他说完了，他可以继续。  
泰迪继续说：“我当时没有项链的照片，也不方便联系击球手，我根据印象给拆信刀画了一张项链草图，他说他记得的就是那样，他还记得后面的编号：037。”泰迪指了指贴着的又一张照片，一个50多岁的男人，头发浓密，鹰钩鼻，“我稍微查了查秃鹫，他是机械人体器官买卖商，在黑市卖机械器官、假肢。他1月24日在爆炸中死了，我怀疑蛇舌从他那里得到了那个U盘，想把它还回去。”泰迪顿了顿，“只要是见过这条项链的人，比如我们，就知道它其实是个加密储存盘。如果蛇舌问更多的人，他就很可能知道他手上的项链是什么。如果有人开始破解，里面的资料就会外泄。”  
“项链还在蛇舌手上吗？”邮差问。  
“我尚未确认。他们行踪不定，有好几个住所，目前在第二区，离这里只有200公里。我还没有去搜查他的家，他和沙漠一起住，沙漠是前军火商，他们很可能安装了监控。沙漠认识我，我需要内勤特工的支援。”  
邮差点了点头：“你确实应该先回来。蛇舌是什么时候去找拆信刀的？”  
“6个月前。我无法确定他拿着项链问了多少人。还有一个发现，在第五区，有个男人叫马克·丹尼尔斯，警方当时把CF当做原型机的数据接口来查，肖恩警探查过那个区域，没有发现他的疑点。丹尼尔斯现在失踪了，他失踪之前把屋子和苹果园都给了蛇舌。这是我目前掌握到的所有信息。”  
“方向很对，泰迪。无论项链里是不是有重要资料，蛇舌都和这些事有联系，他可能知道更多事。”邮差转向波比，“击球手，查所有蛇舌、沙漠有关的资料，侵入他们的街道摄像头。独眼，搜查他的家中是否有那条项链。先看项链是不是还在他那里，有必要的话问他一些问题。沙漠见过泰迪，乌鸦需要好好休息半个月，所以这件事的外勤任务要交给你。波比和你配合。你们先不要采取极端的手段，如果对方采取极端手段，见机而动。你们要对付的是一个黑医和一个前军火商。”  
“明白。”独眼和波比回答。独眼是个新人，邮差让她一个人出外勤对付沙漠，她对她的能力很信任。  
“能够神不知鬼不觉弄到项链最好，我们先拿到项链，再确定里面是不是有重要资料，到时候再询问蛇舌也不迟。最坏的情况就是他已经把项链交出去，这样你就不得不去问他。怎么问他，视情况而定。”  
邮差这句话的意思是，如果你需要用到拷问等等手段，那么自己处理，处理干净。独眼杀人不成问题，她进监狱前杀过至少3个人，没有留下任何线索。  
他们都知道邮差在说什么。  
“明白。”独眼和击球手回答。  
“今天会是忙碌的一夜。”邮差说。  
“还有关东煮呢。”波比咧开嘴，冲邮差和泰迪笑了笑。  
击球手和独眼走到房间里的电脑前，击球手敲打键盘，独眼站在他的身后。  
“乌鸦休假，你第一次的正式任务我和你配合，”击球手对独眼说，“让我先弄到他们的地址。”他目不转睛地盯着屏幕。  
独眼在他身后找了个座位坐：“我还能吃下半锅关东煮。”  
邮差拍了一下正朝他们看的泰迪：“干得很不错。现在好好休息一下吧，之后的交给波比和莉莉。”  
泰迪简单地点了一下头，他好几天没睡了。他在沙发上躺下，把毯子拉倒肩膀，闭上眼睛，在波比敲击键盘的声音中很快睡着了。


	26. Chapter 26

寂静的夜里没有虫鸣，蛇舌和沙漠从外头回到家，早已过了凌晨3点，他们彼此之间没有说话。今晚的病人经过抢救还是死了，做医生能看到很多这种事，做黑医就看得更多，枪伤、械斗、内脏破裂……他是出色的外科医生，病人能不能活下去，是不是可以缓解病情，他不可能有百分之百的把握。有时候人送到他们那里，就已经注定了死亡的命运；有时候他们没有做错任何事，还是无法和死神抗争。医学就是这样。  
人的生命太脆弱，从在“剪刀手”那里做学徒时期开始，他就已经知道这件事。最开始他给剪刀手打杂，负责在手术之后清理染血的布、手术台，消毒手术刀和手术钳，处理切割下来的无用的器官。见的死亡多了，也许人就会麻木，但总有故事让剪刀手也无法入眠。他和他说过很多事，死亡、奇迹、灾难、痛苦，相处与幸福可能只是短暂的状态，最终人们还是得面对病痛和死亡。  
“在穹顶这种封闭环境下，一种致命传染病开始扩散，人类难逃一死。”剪刀手不止一次说过这句话，蛇舌也深以为然。只要一种病毒演化成足够威胁生命与高传播率的模式，它就可以在这样的人类大温室中展开行动，把人类赶尽杀绝。他们刚刚在穹顶中生活70多年，已经面临各种问题，100年，200年呢？人类文明还能存在吗？可人总是很容易遗忘痛苦享受当下，这是自然界赐予的能力和弱点，他和剪刀手吃一顿烧烤就可以忘记人类命运，只因汽水、红豆沙、烧烤酱。  
6年前他自己出来单干，5年前他遇到沙漠，他以为自己会在20岁出头就死，甚至活不到20岁，现在还有3年他就要30岁了。有时他觉得人生可以预测，有时又觉得未来无法想象。这是人类命运和个人命运绑定最深的时代。  
蛇舌站在水下洗澡，沙漠站在他身后帮他抹肥皂。他们一直一起洗澡，洗澡时。水冲刷在身上很温暖，沙漠的手也很温柔。蛇舌的心中就像有块石头，手术做了9个小时，还是没办法改变结局，他疲惫不堪。他见过好多人的死，来他这里寻求救治的病人、他曾经的朋友、做地下交易的商人、流浪汉、娼妓、瘾君子、毒贩……见的死亡太多了，死亡还是会影响他。  
“机器做手术好，还是人做手术更稳妥？”蛇舌把脸上的肥皂冲掉，问沙漠。  
“机器可能更精确，突发状况和许多判断还是要借助人的经验。”  
“如果是那种特别智能的手术机器人呢，已经预先学习了大量的临床数据，学的东西比几十年经验的医生还要多。”  
“那也救不活今天这个人，无论是机器还是你为他动手术，我们都尽力了。”沙漠很清楚他在想什么，“何况机器不可能保持百分百的正确率，57年之后就渐渐没有手术机器人了，只有基础的辅助医疗机械。”  
蛇舌记得那件事，7岁的女孩詹宁因为手术机器人的误操作，死在手术台上，那之后人工智能医疗系统开始遭遇大规模的质疑。那套医疗机器人当时是深红人工智能公司开发的，那起事件之后，技术官泰姆因舆论压力辞职了。一直反对人工智能的光明联盟更加壮大，第二年保守派就上了位。再之后人工智能在生活中的运用空间越来越少，现在医院已经没有可以执行手术的机器人。  
“我记得，那时候我也7岁，已经过了20年。”蛇舌把水温又调热了一点。他妈妈死得很早，9岁时爸爸也死了。这件事发生时他和他爸爸住在一个很小的屋子里，他有一些小玩具，总能吃得饱，他老爸对他很好，只是运气不好。他生了病，没钱治，没有保险，他死之前几个月过着痛苦的生活，他变了一个人，脾气暴躁又抑郁，最开始那个开朗的男人从他身上消失了，他觉得很难过，无法怪他，疾病带走了他。现在他再回忆起童年时期的生活，会想起他带他去游乐场，给他买爆米花，他打好几份工，为了在他生日给他买遥控飞机……那段生活很遥远，就像在梦里。他死后蛇舌开始流浪，几个月后，他被詹姆斯·伯恩神父收养，那里还有其他孤儿，蛇舌在那里认识了一生的朋友。  
“机器人医生会犯错，人类医生也会犯错。我们的技术一直在退步，穹顶里用的都是穹顶之前的技术，难以进行优化和更改，医疗机器人的算法太复杂了，最后只能放弃不用。”沙漠说。  
“为什么不从头重新建立这个系统？”  
“没有资源，也没有创新，技术在退步而不是进步，我们可是在鱼缸里活着呢，一不小心鱼缸破了，谁能活得成？”  
“搞不好去鱼缸外头也能够活下去。”  
“是有可能，要看辐射量。”沙漠回答得很客观，医生是最了解辐射危害的一类人，看似安全的环境中很可能隐藏着致命的东西，人类社会无法冒险。  
“我要是生活在穹顶之前，该是什么样的？”蛇舌问。  
“有漂亮的热带，红色的鸟，黄色的鸟，环状条纹的蛇，巨大的象和犀牛，金钱豹和长颈鹿，还有绿色的树蛙，红蓝色的毒箭蛙，各种蚂蚁，甲虫和蝴蝶……全年都是夏天，总是很温暖。”  
“每天都可以穿T恤，晒太阳。”蛇舌说。那是多好的世界，一年四季都很暖和，长满了书里写的高大的树和各种藤蔓，可以每天穿得很少在外面走，时常热得出汗， 不会总是这种阴沉的浅灰色的天，白天很长很长，每天都可以晒太阳。  
“你也不用害怕脑袋冷，总是戴帽子。”沙漠把手放在他的腰上，抵着他的额头。  
蛇舌的心情稍微轻松了一些，沙漠总能拉他一把。他看起来什么都不在乎，其实很容易惴惴不安。他看到越多的死亡，就越觉得活得的短暂和珍贵。他吻了沙漠，拥抱了他。沙漠把手放在他的肩胛骨上。  
洗完澡，他们去厨房吃东西补充能量，从冰箱里翻出面包、火腿和蔬菜，混在一起，填饱了肚子。沙漠给自己倒了一杯伏特加，投了冰块进去，蛇舌在伏特加里兑气泡水，加了片柠檬。他很少喝酒，喝酒影响大脑，影响手指的灵活度，但酒精帮助在这样的夜晚入睡。  
“穹顶之前有很多葡萄酒，价格比现在便宜得多，只有在阳光强烈的地区这种植物才长得好，现在都靠温室，咖啡也是，葡萄也是。”  
“还是伏特加好，容易生产，没有其他味道，像水里有了酒精。要是喝得太多，睡得太死，小偷进门都不知道。”蛇舌说，他最近总觉得有人在盯着自己，这可能是工作太累导致的错觉。  
“我们是这附近最安全的家了。”沙漠露出笑容，蛇舌知道在橱柜后面有一面墙是沙漠的军火库。沙漠洗手不干很多年了，还是藏着枪。家中有各种防盗措施，沙漠很擅长和喜欢这一套。当黑医，总会救一些与人有仇的人，也总有一些大人物死在手术台上，在这点上沙漠很谨慎，做好措施，有备无患，是他一直的观点。去年沙漠在黑市爆炸中受了枪伤之后，他们搬过两次家，新家里有了更多的防盗设施。  
冰凉的气泡水喝起来很舒服，蛇舌摄入酒精的速度比沙漠还快。酒精让他觉得放松了一些，忘掉今晚的手术吧，他的脑海中还有血和手术钳在闪现，忘掉鱼缸，他的眼前是倒在路边的流浪汉，忘掉世界，他想到闷在医用口罩中呼吸的味道，人能忘掉什么呢，人什么也没办法忘掉。  
沙漠吻了他，他的皮肤因酒精热起来，他靠在他的身上，继续喝酒。他的身体很累了，头脑却清晰，舌头上有气泡水里二氧化碳泡泡破掉的触感。感谢上帝，他想，感谢这一刻。  
他觉得酒精在身体中扩散，让他变轻变软，他应该继续快乐，继续享乐。喝酒，做爱。  
他们喝完酒去床上，蛇舌把衣服脱掉，他喜欢不穿上衣睡觉。他趴在沙漠的身上，他们接吻，抚摸，聊天。天快亮了，高纬度的春天，终于迎来漫长的白天。


	27. Chapter 27

27

一把枪、一把匕首，一张假的身份证件，非法途径弄到的车。  
莉莉发动汽车，打开广播，调了几个台，停在其中一个。  
“音乐品味还不错。”耳机里，波比在说话。一条避免被追踪的通讯线路。  
她从未觉得一切可以这么完美。  
莉莉吹起口哨，心情很好，偷东西很在行，杀人也在行。过几天艾比就能从监狱里出来，她要去接她，邮差给了她完整的时间表，她知道什么时候该出现在转移罪犯的囚车附近。她要做的第一件事是什么，吻她还是告诉她她自由了？她在想人的耳朵穿成的项链，在想艾比缺了一块的耳朵。她的化名叫独眼，艾比是独耳。残缺不全的何止是人，何止是机器人。  
莉莉加速，速度很快，加速度让人舒服。她从监狱里出来不久，还没有时间看看这个熟悉又陌生的世界。她想着艾比，想着任务，想着活下去。时隔多年，她第一次开车去200公里之外，公路让她的心中充满喜悦。波比在耳机中用软件给她播报导航，告诉她哪里的摄像头停用了，附近的警车又在哪。她把加速踏板踩到底，电力瞬间汇集带动轮胎。飙车真他妈自由。她超越好几辆车，享受还算空旷的道路。她没有超过限制速度太多，她要保持低调。  
保持低调到这次任务完成，她就能去接艾比了。她可以和她住在一起，她可以每天抱着她吻她，可以和她一起生活。也许艾比喜欢车间，也许她喜欢厨房，也许她喜欢花园，也许她喜欢仓库……她什么都可以喜欢。她还记得外面的样子吗？她可以和她一起尝试所有的一切。  
傍晚的光照射到莉莉的车上，她觉得身体很轻，音乐也很轻。阳光不会是虚假的，人类没本事凭空造个太阳。只是那太阳隔了一层云，隔了一层雾霭，隔了一层穹顶，变成了一个暗淡光晕，她驶入光晕里，车像一艘飞船。  
飙车和飞翔一样，自由得令人向往。  
莉莉还没有彻底释放过力量，她一向自我控制，防止自己损耗，防止自己受伤，她从未在战斗中用尽全力。用全力是什么感觉，徒手把人的头拧掉是什么感觉。她是守法公民，从未滥用力量去摧毁，从未抢银行抢金库，从未因为兴趣杀人。人类太幸运了，她是这么和平的机器人。  
她之后有原型机吗？有更强的军事机器人吗？12年前深红就破产了，对人工智能的研究越来越少，越来越保守。只有小说才会塑造一个比她更强的角色让她打败。  
要是雷尔诺来阻止她？她的兄弟没有足够的能力。他们几乎由一套系统制造，雷尔诺的损耗更大，莉莉更完整。刚被制造时，莉莉是个金发碧眼肤色白皙的女人，没多久她就要求把样子改掉，她想要褐色皮肤、黑眼睛、黑头发，更加没有表情的脸。这次改变外貌的过程同时进行了硬件升级，她比雷尔诺更强更快了。算法工程师多丽丝认为女性外形的机器人在穹顶中更难生存，她修改了一些算法。莉莉与雷尔诺不同的地方在于，莉莉更为自己着想。无论软件还是硬件，她都比她的兄弟强。要是雷尔诺想要和她战斗？除非他有什么主角光环，否则莉莉相信她能把雷尔诺给拆了。  
他们最开始是想要一个娃娃那样的原型机？一个绿色眼眸，雪白皮肤，金色卷发的公主？她刚有意识就和雷尔诺不一样，她开车去穹顶边缘逛了一圈，她要求更改自己的相貌。  
多丽丝开玩笑说，女孩成熟得更早。  
要是我还是最开始那个金发碧眼的样子，死的人就不止三四个了，莉莉想。  
莉莉听着广播里的说唱，露在外头的手臂在夕阳下呈现漂亮的琥珀色。  
她的双胞胎和她相差真大，一个是警察，一个是杀手，算法到底有什么本质的差别？  
本提到过，她的体内有一个礼物，一种还没有被开启的力量，如果她学会了人类的爱，就能够解锁这种力量。本是她的制造者之一，他有阿斯伯格综合征，体会不到人类感情。他在莉莉身上增加这么天真的设计，最初的目的是什么？是想看看自己拥有正常情感的可能性？  
爱要怎么判定？这很愚蠢。要解锁一种能力，最好的方法就是拿到自己的图纸和算法，把之前屏蔽的东西都释放出来。  
机缘巧合，莉莉加入了邮差领导的特工小队，这个小队在追查的正是人工智能。蛇舌手上的U盘里是什么东西？是算法还是资料？和深红有关吗？和她有关吗？野鬼是谁？她可以随时掉包U盘，随时跟踪波比的解密结果，有对自己不利的资料第一时间删掉。如果她拿到自己的算法，就切开脖子上的皮肤，从充电口接入，更改限制条件。  
“以现在的路况，你到达目的地会在晚上7点半左右，目标有极大的可能会去市区参加节日游行，你可以潜入拿到物资，然后离开。”  
“收到。”莉莉回答。  
蛇舌和沙漠今天凌晨3点左右到家，击球手侵入他们住所附近的摄像头后得到了具体的时间。他们会睡一天，晚上出门。春日感恩节游行从晚间8点开始，一直持续到凌晨。人们将戴着骷髅面具参加游行，逛庙会与集市，四周挂满灯笼和彩蛋。蛇舌和沙漠去的可能性极大，莉莉可以趁机遛进他们的家，寻找项链U盘的下落。如果蛇舌家找不到任何东西，在狂欢节嘈杂的人群中，只要找到目标，就能容易把他掳走，莉莉当然也擅长拷问人。  
春天到了，庆祝活动也开始了，夏天的新年会达到快乐的顶点。对阳光和温暖的追求是近100年的事。莉莉在监狱里读了一些书，以前人们庆祝冬天，在3400万人死于饥饿、严寒和辐射的“历史寒冬”之后，穹顶中只庆祝短暂的夏日。  
他们曾经拥有一个高度发达的人类文明，不同肤色与性别共同分享这颗星球，然后呢，然后战争爆发了，适宜居住的区域只有穹顶。  
穹顶保留了之前的习俗，在高度发达的文明下才渐渐被塑造的风俗与文化。这种文化无法延续，人在穹顶里，物资不断消耗殆尽，文化也越来越保守。也许有一天同性恋不能再踏入教堂结婚，谁能想象明天的世界。  
或者离开穹顶？辐射环境对机械有影响，但她如果离开穹顶绝对可以比人类活得更久更长。不，她不能让艾比冒这个险。  
又或者她可以把这个世界变得更好一点？  
真他妈的，莉莉笑了，她始终是个摧毁者，却想要做塑造者。  
艾比是她和世界的联系。本来她并不关心这个世界的死活，现在她有了关心的人，无法不关心这个操蛋的世界。她倒霉的兄弟也是这样的，他有一个收养的女儿，他成为了警察。  
这一点也不自由，她因为艾比变得不自由了。这就是代价。  
她用力踩下加速踏板，要是在监狱里记起这种飙车的快感，她早就不想待在监狱了。她的身体中有什么和人类是一致的？都迷恋这种可能导致危险的快感。  
“很喜欢开车？”波比问。  
“以前是司机。”她当货车司机比人类有优势，她可以不流汗，不去洗手间，有的功能暂时关闭就好，“你去过春日感恩节的狂欢派对吗？”  
“去过，人很多，都戴着面具，现场很吵，我想去凑个热闹，没过30秒就想回家了，人太多。”  
艾比会喜欢这种节日吗？也许她会喜欢戴骷髅面具。她出来时，已经错过这个节日了，要等到明年才能在看到。  
不过还有夏日节，还有烟花。她想在烟花下和她做爱。

 

***

击球手说蛇舌已经离开家了，莉莉把车停在蛇舌家后面一个没有摄像头的地方，在车里换掉全身衣服，用假体改变了脸型。她不需要伪装成谁，万一暴露，只要看起来不是莉莉·萨瓦就好。她把短发塞进黑色头套中，又戴上一顶黑色的绒线帽。她时常气势嚣张，做事却谨慎仔细，低调和嚣张结合在一起，才活得更长。  
“有麻烦。”击球手的声音在她的耳机里出现，“可能有人比你更早闯入了目标的家。”  
这是什么突发状况？莉莉戴上黑色手套、半截面罩。  
“目标家有自动报警和监控系统，我侵入后一直没有发现异样，刚刚才发现它遭到了覆盖，实际已经离线。是我的失误。有入侵者的可能性很大，除了我们，可能还有别人的盯上了目标。”  
“我是把入侵者干掉还是打昏。”莉莉在思考这个问题。简单的任务变得复杂。是小偷？那太巧了。更大的可能是和他们有相似目的的人。  
“先戴上热源眼镜，看看屋子里有几个人。”击球手说，“不要冲动行动。”  
击球手在担心如果入侵者有重型武器或者有好几个人，这样莉莉会遇到危险。莉莉并不担心，有重型武器又怎样，好几个人又怎样，他们不是一个物种，没有可比性。击球手不知道这一点，只有莉莉知道自己有多强。  
莉莉全身黑衣离开车，在夜色里贴着墙安静地走，她来到蛇舌家后面，屋里漆黑一片。她打开热源设备，为的是让击球手放心，要是她展示出裸眼就能看出热源的能力，那就麻烦大了。  
她看见一个人在屋子左侧，只有一个人。  
“一个人，在屋子左侧。”她对击球手说，“我准备进房间。如果他先拿到，我夺过来。我会控制目标，先不杀人。”  
“注意安全。我在和邮差连线。”  
莉莉来到后门，门锁已经被人撬开了，她侧身溜入漆黑的屋中。  
刚踏入房间，耳机里就传来巨大的尖锐声响。莉莉皱着眉头，把耳机拽出来，她和波比的联系彻底切断了。这是某种信号屏蔽装置，普通人家里竟然会装这种东西。屏蔽措施不是入侵者的行为，而是屋子主人的杰作。军火商一离开家，家中立刻进入无线屏蔽状态，只有有线的电话和他自己布置的警报系统可以运作。很显然，入侵者覆盖了整个屋子的电子监测系统，却还没有找到对通讯设备和信号进行攻击的盒子。  
这意味着侵入者也丧失了通讯，他所看到的，所听到的，都不会离开这个屋子。  
很好，莉莉想，她马上即将进行的攻击不会被入侵者的摄像头所传输，她不需要控制力量。  
入侵者在东面的书房里找东西，屋子被翻得乱七八糟。他是个强壮的男性，穿着夜行衣，体重80公斤左右。莉莉动作很轻，从入侵者身后接近，她故意踩到东西，发出声音，入侵者意识到后头有人，立刻转过身来，掏枪。莉莉已经跳了起来，她左腿侧踢，踢中入侵者拿手枪的手，手枪砸到墙壁，摔在地上。  
莉莉打算掏出枪，直接给侵入者的腿来上一枪，又觉得先不要轻举妄动。她计算出徒手击倒和击昏入侵者所需要的力量。这整体是个不到1毫秒的思考，对她的计算中枢来说是件轻微的小事，她可以同时处理多线程的任务，一边战斗一边做可能性分析一边想晚饭吃什么。  
莉莉压低身体向前移动，对方也是训练有素的杀手，他的拳头落在莉莉的右侧，速度很快，但莉莉轻松闪过。人的攻击很容易推测，一旦计算能力和反应能力差几个数量级，徒手战斗，人类没有胜过她的任何可能性。她像猎豹一样行动，抬起肘部，直击入侵者的下巴。计算可靠，力气到位，侵入者被她一击倒地。莉莉把力量汇集到右手上，一拳打中入侵者的太阳穴。入侵者昏了过去，像尸体一样倒在地上。  
莉莉打算先把入侵者绑起来，搜身，搞清楚现场的状况，然后和波比取得联系。成年男子被击昏之后很重，搬动尸体是最他妈累人的事。莉莉把他扛起来，放到书房的椅子上。妈的，真重，莉莉想，太耗电了，操。她用绳子把入侵者绑起来，将一块抹布塞进他的嘴里，开始搜身。她扔掉所有武器，让入侵者远离尖锐物，又把他身上的定位装置和通讯装置全部找了出来，捏碎，扔在需要用脚踩一下的垃圾桶里。我很讲究卫生，她想，要是我搜查这个房间，屋主看不出一丝痕迹。  
从搜身结果来看，入侵者还没有找到任何有价值的东西。莉莉开始在房间里搜索。  
这是一间独栋屋子，各个房间都被翻得乱七八糟。房间的好几个角落里有摄像头，摄像头已经离线，是入侵者所为，房主不会收到屋子里的警报。卧室的床头柜和衣橱里放着皮鞭、手铐、情趣内衣之类的性玩具，任何地方都没有项链的踪影。莉莉找到了一面藏在柜子背后暗门里的军火墙，上头挂着漂亮的枪支。她同时找到了通讯屏蔽装置，把它关了。  
莉莉戴上耳机，想与波比重新取得联系，这才发现耳机因为刚刚的攻击损坏了。她从里头衣服的口袋里掏出电话，连接到击球手之前给他的一条线路。  
“击球手，听得见吗，结束。”  
“我听见你了，结束。”  
耳机不能用，至少手机的通讯恢复了。  
“入侵者现在被我绑起来了，他尚未发现郁金香，我也暂时没找到。”郁金香是U盘的代称，以免线路被监听。  
莉莉把侵入者的面罩拿下来，检查了他的脸，拍了照片和视频发给击球手。  
“我的耳机坏了。入侵者身上没有证件，我把他的照片发给你，他的脸没有伪装。我需要拷问他吗？”  
“拷问他也不会有答案，他是职业特工。”邮差的声音出现在频道内，“在他身上装一个跟踪器，然后放他走。就算跟踪器被发现，有照片，我们还是可以追踪到他。杀了他，把他抓起来，目前都会把事情闹大，我们还不知道对付的是谁。确认屋内没有郁金香后，把他留在这里，让他自己走。你立刻去找目标，今晚就拿到郁金香。”  
“收到。我马上再确认房间。”  
邮差的话很有道理，一个外勤特工不会知道太多的信息，莉莉自己也不知道她在为谁工作，打草惊蛇不好。照房间的状况看，入侵者找了不少时间，也没有找到他想找的东西，莉莉猜测蛇舌把东西藏起来了。既然她不能拷问这个入侵者，那就拷打蛇舌好了。  
莉莉开始新一轮的搜寻。她很仔细，清楚地记得自己找过哪里，哪里有些什么，不会犯人类一样的错误。  
她拿出手机又给波比打了个电话：“屋内没有郁金香。这家伙我留在这里，大约一个小时他会醒。我现在去狂欢节寻找目标。”  
“有人在争抢郁金香，任何手段，必须今天拿到。”邮差说，言外之意是随便你采取什么手段，死人也可以接受。  
“收到。”莉莉挂掉电话，朝入侵者脸上补了一拳，确保他不会在自己寻获蛇舌找到郁金香期间醒来。  
莉莉遛出后门，回到车上，开始换衣服，狂欢节上大家都会带着骷髅面具，是光天化日把人掳走机不可失的时机。她其实只需要蛇舌。军火商沙漠会随身带武器吗？最简单的方法就是在人群中给沙漠一枪，然后掳走蛇舌。狂欢节中人挤人，消音器可以起很大作用，不会有人立刻发现沙漠中枪，等到他们发现，莉莉早就带着蛇舌溜之大吉了。同时掳走两个人的难度太大，风险成倍增长，她不准备那么干。


	28. Chapter 28

人的喧闹声里夹杂着音乐，色彩与声音抵抗了冰冷的风，汇成热情澎湃的浪潮，一下子把所有人都淹没了。蛇舌原本并没有情绪高涨，融入了狂欢节的队伍，也迷迷糊糊陷入这种热情中。  
他和沙漠在人潮中走，戴着面具，他脸上的是一只眼睛上头画着葵花与藤蔓的骷髅，沙漠的是一只嘴边有铆钉的骷髅，都是路边随手买的。他的心脏在音乐中蹦蹦地跳。睡得太晚，咖啡又喝得太多，心脏像一只不安分的鹿，在没有人的森林里不断奔跑。  
手机在口袋里震动，响了多久了？他掏出电话，一个不认识的号码。是有病人？他们今天不营业，要休息3天……可如果是熟悉的人打来的求助电话？  
他按下通话键，把手机紧紧贴着耳朵，捂住右耳，“你好？”  
那边什么声音都没有，他等着，有时候会这样，伤者要等一会儿才能说出自己的信息。他等了一会儿，“你好？”那边还是什么也没有，他把电话挂掉，塞回口袋。  
“谁？”沙漠问。“打错了，谁在狂欢节不小心碰到了手机吧。还好不是工作电话。”他回答。沙漠握了他的手：“狂欢节，我们休假中。”  
蛇舌笑了一下，他戴着面具，就没有戴帽子，头顶上蛇纹身很明显，大家都奇装异服，他也不需要伪装，这是很好的夜晚，他没有用特殊胶水黏起自己的舌头，分叉的舌头在口腔中舔着门牙后头，牙龈因舌头的摩擦而发痒，舌根有感冒时的酥麻触感。  
沙漠低下头吻了他的脖子一下，他拉着他的手，以免走散。人在他的身边，超过他们，被他们超过，他们跟着人群走。有个梳着脏辫的赤膊男人走在他们的前方，他的身边是背后有箭矢纹身的女人，他们都穿得很少，好像这个狂欢节是几百年前的热带聚会。他拿出手机看了看，4月17日，22：24，10度，多云，深夜可能气温更低。多年前他也只穿背心来春日感恩节，现在他身上是黑色的绒线衫和一件绣着椰子树的白色夹克——他想要更暖和。  
越往中心区域走，音乐声也越大。最中心的地方有DJ，有高台，有演出。他和沙漠在还没有到中心区域的路边停下，站在一个卖酒的摊子前。这家店在转角，有两个方向的对外吧台，两个酒保在为诸多客人服务，很多人要的都是啤酒，用特大的塑料桶装着，里头插了好几根吸管，方便带走，和朋友们一起饮用。蛇舌要了一杯热茶，就是热水加上抹茶粉。  
风在身边吹，头顶上是红色的装饰灯笼，四周是黑压压戴着面具的人群、嘈杂的音乐、依旧令人觉得冷的温度。他从狂欢节的热浪中钻了出来，又回到昨晚的那股情绪中。当医生的这些年，他看到过很多人的死，他在黑市活动，不断地接触血、死亡、伤残……他见到不同的人的不同生活被受伤和病痛打败，而生活总是在伤痕累累上继续。他看到得越多，便越觉得要及时享乐，不知道哪一天灾难和痛苦就会找上门。人太脆弱了，又太无能为力，他想起马克·丹尼尔斯——他的肚子被割开，满身是血，他为他缝合了很久。当意外的伤害来临，人们不愿意在医院留下记录，便寻找黑医的帮助。他看到了太多的斗殴、意外、暴力、机械操作失误……人并不珍惜自己的身体，他们不断地通过抽烟喝酒械斗等方式伤害自己，他作为医生无法对行为进行评价，只能进行救治，只能提出一些别人不会去听的意见。  
生活总是在往下走，他想，无论贫穷还是富有，人们不断地不断地踏入深渊。  
他喝了热茶，暖和了一点。他快要30岁，有一些东西慢慢改变了，他不再喝很多酒，很少去酒吧，这样一个狂欢节的晚上，他不想在人群中醉倒——那太不安全了，比起酒他选择了一杯热茶。他听着旋律在身边响起，感到活下去始终是最重要的。无论伤痛和灾难是不是会来，人是不是背负着病痛和贫穷，活下去是唯一的主题。  
沙漠要了一瓶啤酒，把面具拉到头顶，靠在吧台上笑吟吟地喝酒，朝蛇舌抛媚眼。沙漠很英俊，在人群中也魅力四射，他笑眯眯的，放松又快乐。他的姿态让蛇舌也放松下来。他喜欢看着他，他希望这一刻多停留一秒，停留在这种没有顾虑的、没有疾病的、没有伤痛的时间里。  
蛇舌拿出手机，发现手机又响了几次，但他没有注意到。都是一些不认识的号码，或许有人在寻求救助？他回拨过去，接通后依旧没有声音。  
坐在酒吧这里的感觉很不错，比地面高几个台阶，再加上高脚凳，他比周围人都高，能清晰地看到周围的场景，人们随着音乐扭动着身体，附近的小贩叫卖着油炸丸子和年糕。从楼宇的夹缝中，舞台依稀可见。沙漠靠过来搂住他的腰吻他，他抱住他，感到音乐、人生的嘈杂冲进耳孔。如果年轻10岁，那他就是最早冲到高台下的一批人，喝了酒，和陌生人接吻。所有的改变都源于时间。现在他会担心发生踩踏事件，会想如果周围有人心脏病骤停这附近有没有除颤机器……他被改变了太多。现在他只想和沙漠站在人群的边缘，不用走进那些喧嚣，只要看看就好。  
“我们去那边逛逛？”沙漠问，他指的是灯笼下面的一排小贩，售卖各种饮料和食物，那块人并不算多。  
“好。”蛇舌把玻璃杯放下，和沙漠走下吧台，汇入人流。  
他们的方向与人流不同，等于横着穿过，行走困难，速度很慢。人太多了，蛇舌没办法注意自己是不是撞到了谁，身边又是谁。他觉得有点热，在人群中透不过气，想要快点儿走到街的另一侧，站在商贩的小车附近躲一躲。他被人流挤得向前去，无法调整方向，他个子不高，身体瘦削，只能被不断冲撞。沙漠抓住了他的胳膊，把他拉向他。这才让他觉得安全。他挽住沙漠，一同向前走。沙漠在人群中并不高大，但他比蛇舌结实不少，也比他整整高一个头。他们一同穿越这条人潮组成的河流。  
音乐更响了，到处都是声音和色彩。有人站在他的身后，他听见了呼吸，那呼吸好像是砂砾的声音，好像比音乐还大，是谁离他们那么近？沙漠握住他胳膊的手更紧了，蛇舌的心脏也在咚咚地不安跳动。有人重重撞到了他的背，他被推得往前倒去。他撞到一个男人，急忙抱歉。  
沙漠的手什么时候松开了？他的身边没有人，莫名的恐惧浮上他的背。  
蛇舌艰难地转过身，沙漠还在他的身边。他的面前是一个戴着面具的黑衣女人，她的身边站着另外一个人，没有戴面具，她正握住黑衣女人的手腕。  
“路易莎？”蛇舌叫出她的名字。他完全没有想到会在这里遇到好友。被伯恩神父收养之后，他在教堂里长大，路易莎、伊丽莎白、伊森、保罗是与他相处时间最长也最好的玩伴。他们隔一段时间就会出来聚会，他们对他来说更像是家人。  
路易莎冲她笑了笑：“嘿，强尼，真巧。”她放开黑衣女人的手腕。  
那是她的女朋友？他不记得她说过交了女朋友的事，上一次见面时她还是单身，或者这只是感恩节上的露水情缘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第八章里面提到蛇舌和朋友们的聚会，就有路易莎，她当时临时要走。路易莎就是乌鸦。波比之前也提到过乌鸦的名字，就是路易莎。  
> “休假第一天突然发现新搭档要杀自己好朋友而且加密通讯渠道还无法联系怎么办？”


	29. Chapter 29

莉莉打算先杀沙漠。  
她在枪上套了消音器，藏在外套里，在人群中慢慢走。她戴一顶黑色鸭舌帽，脸上套着并无其他装饰的骷髅面具，应该是由击球手为她找出蛇舌和沙漠目前的位置，她的手机不知怎么失去了信号。祸不单行，她和击球手之间的所有通讯都被切断了。她偷了一台手机，换上备用的电话卡，不能用这台毫无安全保障的手机联系击球手，她只用它来侵入网络定位蛇舌。  
莉莉打了几个电话给蛇舌，很快定位蛇舌的手机，她跟着目标的位置移动。蛇舌和沙漠站在台子上喝酒，如果爬上吧台射杀沙漠，绑架蛇舌，过于显眼，莉莉靠在墙边，等待他们喝完酒。只要两人走到人群中，她就容易下手。如果他们形影不离，手拉着手，沙漠就要挨上一枪。如果他们分散了，她就弄昏蛇舌扛走。  
莉莉站在墙角，黑衣黑裤黑帽子骷髅面具，像狂欢节上等待猎物的死神，她把偷来的手机随便塞入一个路人的包里，以免失主也采取定位手机的方法。人群在她前面经过，人类、人类、人类，和她不同的生物，这是她从监狱出来后第一次参与节庆，第一次看到这么多的人，衣食无忧的人、吃不饱穿不暖的人都在人群中，快乐的、放纵的……真是可悲，她想，在脆弱的生态系统中生活，在脆弱的社会中生活。  
艾比也可以来参加这样的狂欢节，错过了春日节，还有夏日节。她就要去接她了。和她一起看这个糟糕的世界。艾比会喜欢这样的狂欢节？她或许喜欢静静看着，感受一下气氛就跑掉。又或许人群会让她觉得害怕。莉莉看着酒吧吧台上的蛇舌和沙漠，他们拥有的是她想要的生活，只是不知道危险将近。拥有了不该拥有的东西，终将导致如此的结果。死在莉莉手上还是死在刚刚的黑衣人手上，不过是时间问题。  
如果没有艾比，她会接受邮差的工作吗，还是到了合适的时候自己离开监狱？  
狂欢节的热度中是春天的寒冷，风从莉莉的北侧吹过来，穹顶里竟然还有风……寒冷让她想起监狱的墙壁。  
有个人走上来和莉莉搭讪，莉莉一言不发，枪在腰上的触感很明显，她不想惹任何事，尽快拿到储存盘就好。这个人类没有愚蠢到要来抓莉莉的胳膊，莉莉不想在这时伤人。保持低调是她这么多年生存的守则，大部分时候她都避免冲突。  
沙漠和蛇舌付了钱，从吧台上走了下来，莉莉侧身挤入人群，跟在他们的身后。蛇舌的面具拉到头上，脸上蛇的纹身很明显。莉莉把枪轻轻抽出来，拿在手里，靠近蛇舌。在她的脑海中，每一步动作都经过计算——怎么开枪，用什么方式击昏蛇舌。  
人群中有异动，一个人撞向她，撞到她的手，手枪暴露在夹克之外。莉莉抓住发力者的手，藏起手枪入怀，将枪口指向捣乱者的方向。这是个有格斗经验的人，是黑衣人的同伙？他们的速度这么快？  
捣乱者要来抓莉莉的手，莉莉的手指已经扣在扳机上，随时能够发射子弹。  
她侧过脸，看向捣乱者。  
乌鸦？  
枪滑悄无声息滑入腰间的枪套，她站在原地，周围没有人发现她有武器。  
乌鸦是来传达什么的？她看着她，她们只见过一面，说过为数不多的话，接着她去休假，莉莉出来执行任务。莉莉没有轻举妄动，现在也不适合当面问乌鸦任何问题。乌鸦没有戴面具，没有做任何伪装，她的头发随意扎成一把在头后面。  
乌鸦按住了莉莉的手，防止她从口袋里掏枪。莉莉感到生气，她不会轻举妄动，乌鸦却当她是菜鸟。更糟糕的是，她们刚刚的一系列的冲突还撞到了目标。  
蛇舌转过来，他看见了乌鸦，显得很惊讶：“路易莎？”  
乌鸦的名字。  
乌鸦放开莉莉的手，对蛇舌笑了笑：“嘿，强尼，真巧。”  
莉莉没想到乌鸦和目标互相认识。乌鸦来阻拦这个任务，邮差和击球手知道吗？莉莉没说话，也不准备现在把面具摘下，她的脸之前就做了伪装，应对的就是这种突发状况。乌鸦的目的是什么？  
莉莉等待事件发展，先不做任何动作——当下的状况，她不可能实施绑架和杀人中的任何一个。  
“我们先去外头再说，这里太挤。”乌鸦和蛇舌说了几句话，往人群少的外围走。  
乌鸦拉近莉莉，对她耳语：“配合我，我能不杀人就弄到储存盘。”  
“以暴露你自己为代价？”莉莉低声反问。糟糕的第一次任务，现在她们谁也不信任谁。是邮差派给莉莉这个任务，而乌鸦在期间干涉。

走出人群，乌鸦找了条小巷。蛇舌和沙漠站在她们旁边。莉莉把面具拿下来，她改变了脸的结构，乌鸦侧目看了她一眼。  
她倒是想看看乌鸦准备用什么方式拿到储存盘，“我是个杀手，我为一个秘密杀人组织服务，现在需要你把储存盘给我”，像这样？真是有意思。  
“这是个棘手的情况，强尼。”乌鸦说，她看了看莉莉，“这位是斯特林探员。”  
哦，莉莉差点忘了自己有个这样的假身份，她从内口袋里掏出证件，拿出来展示，上头写着她是情报局的特殊探员。  
蛇舌和沙漠点了点头，看上去更莫名其妙了。我和你们一样莫名其妙，莉莉想。  
“我是斯特林探员的一个线人。你们手上的一个物品可能把自己陷入了危险中。”乌鸦说。  
她倒成了我的线人，莉莉内心吐槽，彻底把自己和这堆事撇清了关系。  
莉莉顺着乌鸦的话往下说：“我最近查到一年前左右，有一个储存盘在黑市的爆炸案中不翼而飞。这个储存盘里有对政府来说重要的资料。现在有一些黑道组织也在找这个储存盘。你的名字出现在名单上，我去询问了我的几个线人，包括路，路说她认识你。”莉莉摆出警察的姿态和口音，她很擅长模仿，她露出一副关切又冷漠的表情，演戏真是好玩，监狱里没办法玩这么大。“现在你很可能已经在危险中，狂欢节是罪犯下手的好时候。”  
罪犯，没错，就是我本人。  
“我不记得有什么储存盘。”蛇舌说，他眼睛很大，嘴唇很薄，说话时有鼻音，看上去只有十几二十岁，像小男孩。他是黑医，却有一双涉世未深的漂亮眼睛。  
“那东西长得不像储存盘。”莉莉掏出手机，翻出储存盘的照片，向蛇舌和沙漠展示。  
“是这个项链？”蛇舌看了看沙漠。  
“之前有人提到想买这个项链，我们拒绝了，这是一个朋友的遗物。”沙漠说。  
“你们被人盯上了。”莉莉摇摇头，“我去了你们的家，门铃无人应答，里面却有声音。有个黑衣人在你们家翻东西，我没有抓住他，他带了武器，我发现后第一时间就来找你们了。”  
是我绑住他，然后我老板说，让他跑掉。  
“我们家？”沙漠反问。  
莉莉能够感受到空气中人类的恐慌，不过没关系，她继续演戏。  
“我立刻来狂欢节找你们，你刚刚接到的电话，是情报局的内勤在定位给你的手机。”  
还是我干的。  
“现在我不建议你们立刻回家。”莉莉说。  
“U盘在你家里吗？”乌鸦问，“你们有危险，必须消除这个危险。”  
“不在，我就把它放在另外的地方了。”蛇舌回答。  
“把东西交给情报局，我们还是会受到威胁。”沙漠说。  
路开始说话：“有一个方法，这款U盘是很早之前的限量款，只能写一次，一般都用来放最珍贵的资料，如果情报局里有类似的储存盘，给你们拿到黑市上去卖掉，让人觉得储存盘已经不再你们受伤了。”  
乌鸦的提议说明她知道那个一样的储存盘是可以取得的，莉莉顺着她的话往下说：“情报局的证物里有一个一样的储存盘，我可以去申请。”  
“安全吗，如果被人知道储存盘是假的？”沙漠问。  
“还没人知道储存盘里是什么。”莉莉回答得很快，这点她没有撒谎，至少她不知道，据击球手和泰迪的说法，他们只是对其中的内容有一个猜测，到底是什么，不破解没人知道。沙漠看着莉莉，显得很怀疑，他确实有很多怀疑的理由。莉莉看了眼蛇舌，他看上去已经相信了莉莉和乌鸦的说法。这就是为什么这个单纯的黑医还活着——他拥有一个怀疑心重的搭档。  
我有个捣乱的搭档，莉莉想，她用余光扫了一眼乌鸦。  
“储存盘里是什么？为什么每个人都要它？”蛇舌问。  
傻问题，这是一个你知道了就会丧命的问题，莉莉想。  
“知道不知道里面的内容对我们来说没有区别。”沙漠说，他理解了莉莉前面说的话，明白知道太多对他们自己没有好处，“这个储存盘对我们来说也没有用，我们会交给你。”  
他很聪明，这是他们活着的筹码。  
四人离开狂欢节的中心区域，上了乌鸦停在路边的车。莉莉开车，沙漠坐在副驾驶上指路，带领他们去另外一间屋子，蛇舌和乌鸦坐在后排。沙漠和莉莉简单聊了几句，他们都保持着足够的谨慎。沙漠问她是否有把握让他们脱离危险，莉莉建议他对房屋被入侵的情况先进行报警，报完警后，这段时间出去躲躲，在把假的储蓄盘拿到黑市上卖出去之前，都别暴露行踪。既然乌鸦不希望他们死，那莉莉也只能给出一些建议，免得后面给自己找麻烦。  
车里弥漫着一股紧张，沙漠和她大部分时候都在沉默。天真可爱的蛇舌在后座和乌鸦聊一些好朋友会聊的话题。车行驶在黑暗的街道上，是蛇舌让车内的气氛不那么糟糕。  
蛇舌和乌鸦的关系比莉莉想象得要更好，他们非常熟悉，聊天时不拘谨，有一种好朋友之间的信任。乌鸦说，我是个线人，莉莉是情报局特工，他竟然全盘接受了，他还相信储存盘交出去之后，他和沙漠躲一段时间就可以置身之外。他的天真让莉莉觉得有意思，这样的人是怎么当黑医的，他早就被杀了吧，是谁把他保护得这么好？又或者他的医术实在高明，弥补了他的烂漫。  
莉莉踩着油门，把车开得更快。艾比也有一种天真，但不是这种，艾比18岁就进监狱了，她的世界基于天真的想象。在她的世界中，电饭煲比汽车更重要，她没有汽车，也不会开车，却拥有过电饭煲。每个人的想象世界都是由过去组成的。

蛇舌和沙漠把那枚项链存在一个公共的密码储存箱里，沙漠打开柜门，取出一个小盒子，里面装着那枚莉莉在图片上看过的项链。沙漠把盒子递给莉莉，显得有所迟疑，他又看了看乌鸦，乌鸦冲他点了点头，打消了他最后的疑虑。  
“我们这几天把另外的项链交给你们，由你们卖出，或者我以你们的名义在黑市上进行售卖。”  
“由我们自己出售。”沙漠说，“我认识几个卖家，我们亲自出售，显得更真实。”  
“保持联系。”乌鸦说，“你有我的电话。”  
蛇舌轻轻点了点头。他全身都是纹身，舌头是分叉的，却有着这种天真，人千奇百怪。  
他们已经离狂欢节很远了，喧嚣不见，远处的天空闪着光。  
一条细线在空中升起，突然绽放，变成一团雏菊般的红色火光，形状清晰的火光逐渐散开，细碎柔软的光布满整片天空。


	30. Chapter 30

莉莉开来的车是偷的，她把它留在了狂欢节上，坐乌鸦的车回中央区。储存盘是拿到了，问题一大堆。  
“邮差知道吗。”  
“知道我来参与你的任务？”乌鸦反问，“不知道。没来得及告诉她。回去告诉她。”  
“打断我的任务符合程序吗？”  
“不符合。”  
“你怎么知道我的任务的。”  
“我和击球手有沟通渠道。”  
翻译过来就是“波比告诉我的”，莉莉继续问：“你怎么知道我的位置的。”  
“定位蛇舌。”  
“哦。”  
乌鸦开车速度很快，半夜路上没多少车。  
“你和蛇舌是朋友？”莉莉觉得自己在审问犯人。  
“我和他在一个教堂长大，我们都是孤儿。你也在孤儿院长大，你知道的。离开教堂之后，我们也一直保持联系，除了我和他之外，我们还有其他的伙伴，会时不时聚会。”  
“有固定的好朋友这件事很危险。”  
“他们不知道我的职业，我对我的秘密身份隐藏得很好。”  
“漏洞总会有，没有秘密能藏得很好。”莉莉在说乌鸦，也在说她自己。  
“是。”乌鸦承认，“抱歉第一次见面搞成这样。”  
“储存盘拿到了。”至少任务没搞砸。  
“我和约翰尼认识的时候他大约9岁，他爸爸刚死，他在街上流浪，被伯恩神父收养。他很瘦，看起来比一般孩子要小，现在还是很瘦。我那时候13岁，在孤儿中年纪最大，照顾他们好几个人，有时候还会揍他们。他有点像我弟弟。我不能看着他死。”  
“你怎么做现在这行的？”  
“还在教堂时，我和来教堂的一个瞎子学拳，后来他得癌症死了。我参了军。我和邮差都是军人出身，击球手和泰迪是情报局的。”  
“我是来自监狱的。”莉莉开玩笑。  
“连环杀手可不一般。”  
“过奖过奖。”  
这审问似的一问一答算是莉莉许久未遇的闲聊。之前邮差下达任务，她完成，她们之间并不闲聊。监狱里，闲聊总有紧张的氛围和戒备的心理。而乌鸦是她的同事，也是她的未来搭档。  
“如果你来晚了，我搞不好会杀了沙漠。”  
“我盯着他们呢。他们站在高台上时，你没有动手的机会，你会在他们混入人群之后行动。他们喝完酒，我贴着他们走，你准备出手，我刚好制止。我也是杀手，知道你大约在何时下手。闯入他们家的黑衣人是怎么回事？”  
“最初我打算去把东西偷出来，我到了，发现屋里有人。我把那人打昏了，绑起来。邮差让我在他身上放定位装置，把人放走，认为问他问不出什么。我知道的信息是，有别人在打储存盘的主义，至于那是谁，总之我这个新来的不知道。”  
“我们一直在找原型机、人工智能算法的资料，这些数据大部分来自深红人工智能公司，它倒闭很多年了。情报局在找这些资料，我们也在找。肯定还有很多人对这些资料感兴趣，有了它们，就能掌握很多科技，也许还能造出仿生军事机器人。”  
制造我的科技，莉莉想，她明知故问：“这么多年科技没有进步？还要用之前的资料？”  
“人工智能算法停滞很多年了，以前的车都带有自动驾驶，还有无人车在路上开，自从自动驾驶出了事情，自动医疗舱出了事，这些应用渐渐废弃了。你在监狱里的这几年，人工智能相关的研究比之前退步更多，算法崩溃，模型被证实不合理，大规模的技术缺陷都出现了。深红的技术当时是领先的，有传闻说，他们的科技是穹顶前来自外星的秘密技术。”  
“哇，还有外星人这种科幻传说呢？”  
“穹顶前的事谁知道，七八十年过去了。世界大战搞坏了很多技术，摧毁了人类大部分文明。也许更之前有国家在秘密联系外星人？人类曾经登陆过行星系里的两颗星，搞不好接触了什么外星文明。现在这些事听着确实像传说。以前满头飞的都是飞机！难以置信。”  
“他们的活动范围够大，用得上飞机。”莉莉说。  
乌鸦笑了笑：“现在生活在这种岛上，就有岛上的法则。”  
“邮差会让你写很长的报告吗?”莉莉很好奇。  
“会把我大骂一顿，估计我的休假会就此泡汤。我之前从未因私情影响任务，这是第一次。”  
“事情实在太巧合了。”莉莉说，“你的解释蛇舌和沙漠会信吗？”  
“约翰尼会信，沙漠不一定。沙漠自己也有黑市军火商的历史，等储存盘这事过了，他会当没这事的。我了解他们两个的性格，才想了这个借口。你配合得很好。”  
“呵呵。”莉莉发出冷笑，“如果我不配合，这个任务就完蛋了。”  
“你一定会配合，这是你加入我们之后第一个正式任务，你会用各种方法保证它成功。”  
莉莉无法否认这点，乌鸦的坦诚让莉莉不再生气。反正邮差要骂的是乌鸦，又不是她。  
前面有车，乌鸦踩了点刹车：“我老实说吧，你第一次做任务，就遇到有其他黑衣人捣乱。你又是新来的，看着要多可疑有多可疑。”  
“我自己也这么想。信任是长期过程。”莉莉转换话题，“要不是邮差说把那人留着，我就把他杀了。我放在他身上的定位器，不出多久就会被发现的。”  
“有个最后的位置和方向也好，”乌鸦回答，“能够知道这事，估计和情报局也有所牵扯。好处是，我们知道现在的思路是对的，有其他人也想要储存盘。”  
“有了资料，真的可以再造一台军事机器人？”  
“哪有那么容易。有了算法、身体制造的方式，也不一定有这个技术和材料能实现。要花很多钱，很多时间。要是后面有大财团支撑，有实验室，就有可能。”  
两小时前，莉莉和乌鸦的第一次任务配合极其糟糕，而乌鸦这个人倒相处起来倒是不错。仔细看，乌鸦长得挺好，衣着和发型却非常漫不经心，连她脸上的表情也漫不经心。她有隐入人群的能力，这是特工的特质。  
“说说你杀人的经过呗。”乌鸦说，“我挺好奇的。是我最先发现这件事，你隐藏得太好了。”  
“我可没承认我杀过人。我唯一杀人的那次，也自首了。”  
“呦。”  
“更像是诱导。你诱导他们去死，然后推一把。”  
“听着段位更高。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“我可不是你这一类型的。你看，我虽然算强壮，一些目标还是放不到，我喜欢用简单的方法，下毒、把空气打入人的颈动脉，类似这种。没有影踪，这是我的风格。别被人注意，在他们没有防备的时候下手。”  
“这种没影踪不炫耀的人才最难被发现。”  
“现在变成互相吹嘘的比赛了？”乌鸦笑起来。  
莉莉把胳膊撑在窗上：“我早就想和这样一个杀手聊天了，地平线里的连环杀人犯，水平都不高。”  
“那是因为段位高的抓不到。所有对连环杀人犯的研究都基于抓得到的那些。我对里面的女囚都是什么样挺好奇。”  
“什么人都有，主动犯罪的，被人骗的，被逼无奈杀人的……地平线是关押重刑女囚的地方，不是那种白领监狱。”  
“我知道，我们会想从地平线找特工，也是基于它的性质。我看过很多女囚的资料，我想问的是，你们平时干什么？”乌鸦转了个弯，她们渐渐接近目的地了。  
“和男子监狱差不多吧，有很多活要干，社会免费劳动力！平时会斗殴，还会互相搞。”  
“生活真精彩。”  
“可不是吗。”莉莉想，我还在里面交了个女朋友。  
乌鸦调暗车灯：“邮差会很惊讶我和你一起出现的。”  
“她会关心储存盘，没空管我们。”  
乌鸦哈哈大笑，莉莉喜欢她漫不经心中的自信和冷静。  
“交完储存盘想不想去吃夜宵？”乌鸦问。  
“好啊。”  
“等马蒂亚斯女士骂完我，我们就去吃。”  
现在轮到莉莉哈哈大笑了。


End file.
